As Our Worlds Collide
by I-am-Undisclosed
Summary: Better Summary inside: basically this is a story about a young woman from Ireland who had to suffer a tragedy much like Sweeney Todd's. When she moves to London her and Todd will learn that there's much more to life than grief and despair...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A young woman from Ireland moves to London after her husband and child were murdered by the Judges cousin due to his jealousy and desire for her, but since she refused he took it out on her family, she was known as the best baker in Dublin but all that changed once the Governor the Judges cousin took everything away from her… her name is Azrael Rowena the reason being why she moves to London is to gain revenge on the man who stole her family from her… but unfortunately she used all her money to make it to London and is now in need of a job, that's where Mrs. Lovett's pies come into place Azrael ends up begging Mrs. Lovett for a job Mrs. Lovett eventually agrees since Azrael convinces her that she's a very good baker and ends up getting a room to stay in, she eventually ends up meeting Sweeney Todd and becomes very fascinated by him… eventually they both learn from each other even though the anger that seeps through the man comes out more ways than one…**

The world can be known as a very cruel place… I should know since my world has just recently been

shattered into many tiny pieces. My name is Azrael Rowena I am a 24-year-old woman, who has blonde hair

and blue eyes whose hopes and dreams were taken from her by one man. You see I used to live in Dublin Ireland

with my husband and child, living the life that every woman dreams of. I had a loving family who loved me with all their

hearts it was something that I could tell you to be a very point of a fairytale. However, as usual for all fairytales,

there has to be a villain and my villain was Demetrius Turpin. You see he was the Governor of Dublin Ireland

and he is the man who took my Gerry and my little Shannon away from me. It all started one day with my family

and I were going to the market and that is when he caught sight of me. I tried to ignore the man's gaze upon me

by staying ever so closely to my husband but I realized that his gaze still laid upon me. As I wrapped an arm

around my husband's waist, I held our daughter tightly to me for protection. Gerry noticed my hesitation and

looked over to the man who was staring me. Gerry was a very protective man when it came to his family, and did

not like the way the Governor was staring at me. Therefore, he did whatever loving husband would do, stood to him

and tell him he did not appreciate him staring at me. Well of course a sly character the Governor was apologized for

his actions and wished him a good day. Me and Gerry hoped that would be the end of that but how wrong we were…

it had been months and the man continued to pursue me… he would literally beg me to leave my husband and my

child but I would always refuse honestly who did this man think he was! Did he honestly think I would leave the family

love for him!?! Honestly! It always enraged me so to think that he thought of me to act so lowly to do such a thing.

However, I will tell you the governor was not used to the word no. No not one bit and that is when it happened.

One night Gerry and I hired a sitter so my husband and I could have some time alone. And after our night together

came to an end we returned home to see nothing but blood smearing our walls, I of course let out a terrifying scream

when I saw the sitters throat slit and was laying on the ground, but what terrified me and my husband more was that we

didn't hear a baby crying. "SHANNON!" we shouted and didn't hear anything we both quickly rushed to her nursery and

the scene I cant even describe to you all for I could burst out in tears over the memory but I will. After all this is the story

of my life. That is when we saw her… our baby laying dead within her crib. I then let out another terrifying scream,

as my world was shattering down. I started to sob as my husband grabbed me and hugged me tightly against him

as he as well had tears rolling down his cheeks "Gerry our baby!" I shouted as I was sobbing into his chest.

Gerry held me tightly crying as well "who would do such a thing to a poor innocent child!"

he screamed and that is when we heard a voice behind us. "Why you of course…" Gerry and I quickly

turned towards the voice to see the Governor standing there with the police. I stared at them in shock while

growing angry knowing that this man had something to do with my child's death. "What do you mean?"

I shouted, the Governor smirked and looked over at Gerry "your husband is to be charged for

the murder of Miss. O'Hara and for Shannon Rowena…" my eyes widened in shock my heart dropping down to

the floor, just then I heard Gerry scream at them "THIS IS MADNESS! I DID NO SUCH THING!" he shouted,

just then two police officers stormed up to him and ripped him away from me "GERRY!" I shouted as tears

continued to roll down my cheeks "Azrael! Don't you dare believe them!" he shouted to me, I then shook my head,

as my heart was shattering "I don't my love…" I said softly, he then tried to struggle away from the police to get to me

"Azrael you know I would never harm our child!" he shouted pleadingly to me, I nodded my head as I started to walk

closer to him but the Governor then grabbed me "I know my love!" I shouted. The governor then smirked at Gerry

and continued to tell him of his charges. "Gerard Rowena is hereby charged for the murder of Miss. Sophia O'Hara

and for Shannon Rowena… he sentenced to death by being hung by the neck…" after hearing this I ripped out of the

Governors grasp and ran up to my husband and hugged him "No! You cannot take my husband away from me

please he didn't do anything! He was with me the whole time!" I begged. The governor ignored my plea and yanked

me away from him again. Gerry grew furious when he saw how hysterical I was and had to watch the

Governor slap me. Gerry growled with anger and tried to rip out of their grasp again, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH

MY WIFE YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" he shouted but they slammed a mallet in the back of his head causing him

to slump. "NOO!" I shouted as the Governor was trying to restrain me "Gerry!!" I shouted and ripped out of the

Governors grasp and wrapped my arms around my husband and kissed him passionately, Gerry responded

back as I placed my hands on the sides of his face and rested my forehead against him "I love you…"

I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks. Gerry gave me a small smile and gave me a soft sweet kiss

"I love you too my dove…" he said softly as they ripped him away from me. Gerry gave me a reassuring smirk

before he was gone from the house. I could not help but fall to my knees as I watched them take my Gerry away.

As I sat on my knees, I placed my hands over my face and cried into them. Just then I felt the Governor

walk towards me and kneel down to whisper in my ear "next time you will learn not to refuse me…" he whispered and

then stormed out of my house. After he left I screamed out of rage and threw vases at the walls I went and shattered

all the mirrors and torn everything apart that was in our house because my rage was so fierce. I didn't know what to

do after all I just lost my child and I now I'm going to loose my husband… what more can this life do to me… what more

heartache will be thrown at me I lost my whole reason for living… and now I know I'll never have my happy ending…


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day of Gerry's hanging and unfortunately, the Governor made me come and watch.

I could not bear to go through this anymore, I wanted to run and rip that noose right off his neck while

the man read his charges once again. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I watched Gerry stand

there with his arms tied behind his back, Gerry looked so calm and stoic while he stood there, but that is

when I noticed he caught sight of me and smiled! He was going to sentence his false charges by facing the

noose and yet I see him staring at me and smiling! Honestly has the man gone mad! All I wanted to do was

start screaming at him, I wanted to run to him and hug him and kiss him, I wanted him to come home and be

with me but I knew none of that would ever happen. Just then, the man asked Gerry if he had any final words,

Gerry smiled over at the man and nodded "aye that I do…" he then looks back at me and his smile grew even

bigger "I LOVE YOU AZRAEL ROWENA! MOREOVER, I ALWAYS WILL! YOU AND OUR CHILD WILL

ALWAYS BE MYLIFE AND WHEN I DIE I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'LL BE THERE GUARDING YOU AND

GUIDING YOU…" he shouted, meanwhile as he stated his last words I could hear the crowd gasped and start to

whisper from his outburst. I realized that I started to cry even more and tried to run towards him but that is when

the rope gave way and the trap door opened and that is when I saw my husband's body fly down and had to see

his neck snap from the noose and watch him die before me. I could not stay I had to run and that is what I did! I

could not take this pain anymore... I ran as fast as I could back to my home and took all the money me and Gerry

had and packed all of my clothing. I placed a picture of me, Gerry, and Shannon in my luggage and hailed a cab to

the train station, unfortunately all the money I took was only enough for one ticket and I had to use all of it to get out

of this place. I bought the ticket, walked up to the train, stored my luggage and sat down in my seat. The conductor

checked my ticket and smiled at me, I would have smiled back at him but there was nothing to smile about my husband

and child are gone forever everything I thought to be right in my life was gone. So now, I sit in this train as I headed on

my way to London, hoping that I can get rid of the life that I once upon a time lived. Hopefully things will turn out for the

better I don't know, but all I know is that I want to be as far away from the Governor as I can until I can figure out a plan

to gain my revenge and trust me that man will pay…


	3. Chapter 3

As Azrael stepped off the train, she looked around her surroundings and saw tons of people bustling around

the streets. She then let out a huge sigh and picked up her bags hoping to find a job around these parts.

Azrael walked around the streets for hours not being able to find one place that was willing to hire her and must

have been to every bakery that has been within these streets, and yet no one was willing to hire her. Azrael was

starting to get very discouraged since the only thing she knew how to do was be a baker, it was her one and only

job, other than cleaning up after her family and taking care of their home. She was now on Fleet Street and was

looking around her surroundings until she finally came upon Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies. Azrael let out a huge sigh

and figured that this was it since this was the last place she can really go to for employment. Therefore, she

brushed off her dress, picked up her bag, and entered the shop. Once she opened the door she heard a bell ring

and looked up to see the little bell that we next to the door, she then suddenly heard someone shout from the

back "One Minute!" Azrael shrugged and placed her bag down while she looked around her surroundings.

This place was horribly dirty and looked as if not a soul ever entered this building for years. She figured

that if she can convince this person to hire her, she could clean it up a bit to make it more hospitable.

Just then, she heard someone come down the stairs and looked over to see a woman with wild hair and

a dark dress. Azrael gave the woman her sweetest smile and saw the woman return it after seeing this

she could not help to feel better "ello luv! What could I do ya service for? Would you like one of my meat

pies?" Azrael then shook her head "no thank you… I was actually looking for work and was hoping you

could hire me…" the woman then frown and shook her head "sorry luv I cannot afford to pay ya as you

can tell I don't have much business…" Azrael then put her index finger up and gave the woman a small

smile "ah noticed tha! Ya see I used to be a very well known baker back in Dublin Ireland. And I bet you

I can make your business more thriving than it has ever been!" the woman arched her brow at Azrael and

then tilted her head to the side "and if ya were such a thrivin business woman why would ya be ere in

London may I ask?" Azrael then suddenly had a very sad look on her face and bowed her head "personal

reasons mum… reasons why I need be leaving me home…" the woman sighed and then nodded "ya not

bein looked after by the officials are ya luv?" Azrael then slowly shook her head and softly frowned "no,

just needed to leave me home… I hope ya understand…" the woman nodded "well I don't know what I can

tell ya but like I said I don't really need anyone on the moment…" Azrael frowned "please Miss! I'm in

desperate need of a job ya don't have to pay me as long as I get a room and food on the table that's what

I'll work for I promise I can help make your business profits go ten times higher please Miss! Please I need

this job!" the woman then sighed and figured she may as well "alright luv… ya have the job but as soon as

we start making profits I'll be payin you… it's only fair…" Azrael grinned at the woman and hugged her "thank

ya so much mum I promise ya won't regret it!" the woman chuckled and released from the hug "no problem

luv… now how about we show you to yer room…" Azrael nodded and followed the woman up the stairs

noticing that there was a second door as she walked up the stairs. "Excuse me miss what does tha door

lead to?" she asked softly, the woman looked over at the door and sighed, "that be the room of the barber

Sweeney Todd. You may not disturb him luv… now onward to yer room…" Azrael then nodded and followed

the woman, as they entered to her room she saw a bed that was up against a wall, a piano that was on the

other side and a dresser as to where she would put her clothing in with a mirror on top of it "I know it isn't much

luv, but hopefully it'll do…" Azrael then turned to look back at the woman and slowly nodded "it'll be fine Miss…"

she was then cut off "Lovett luv Mrs. Lovett…" Azrael then smiled "nice to meet ya Mrs. Lovett…" Mrs. Lovett

then smiled and nodded her head "nice to meet ya as well… please soon as your finished unpacking please come

down so I can show ya around the shop…" Azrael the nodded and watched as the woman left the room. Once Mrs.

Lovett left, Azrael then started to unpack; she gently placed her bag on the bed, opened it, and was welcomed with

the family picture she placed inside the bag. Azrael could not help but feel her tears prick her eyes as she stared at

the picture. She gently picked it up from the bag and placed it up by the mirror as she unpacked everything else that

was inside her bag. She then gently opened the door to have some air circulate the stuffy room and stared at the piano

that was in her room. It has been so long since she has played and yet her heart was beating no music now but the

words felt like they were slipping from her lips as she stared at the picture of the small baby and was within her

husband's strong arms. She then looked at him and could not help but stare at his smiling face, feeling her tears roll

down her cheeks. As she stared at this portrait, she started to sing. "Louder, louder, the voices in my head,

whispers taunting all the things you said. Faster the days go by and I'm still stuck in this moment of wanting

you here." Just then a man walked out of his room, saw a woman with yellow hair staring down at something

with her back at the door, and felt compelled to watch and listen to her sing. "Time in the blink of an eye

You held my hand, you held me tight, Now you're gone and I'm still crying shocked, broken I'm dying inside."

She then placed the picture on the mirror, placed her hands on top of the dresser, and bowed her head as

tears rolled down her face and shook the dresser out of anger "Where are you? I need you don't leave me

here on my own, speak to me, be near me, I can't survive unless I know you're with me…" She then calms

down but still keeps her head bowed staring at the wood of the dresser. "Shadows linger, only to my eye I

see you, I feel you don't leave my side. It's not fair just when I found my world" She then became angry again

and clenched her hands on the dresser her knuckles turning white. "They took you, they broke you, they tore

out your heart, I miss you, you hurt me, and you left with a smile. Mistaken, as my heartache is hiding inside

now all that's left are the pieces to find the mystery we kept the soul behind a guise." She then shoves herself

off of the dresser and sat on the bed while she bowed her head not willing herself to look up "where are you, I

need you, don't leave me here on my own, speak to me, be near me I can't survive unless I know you're with me…"

She then calms down again and felt her heart shattering into a thousand of tiny pieces "Why did you go? All these

questions run through my mind I wish I could not feel at all let me be numb I'm starting to fall!" the man was staring

at her intently not believing what he's hearing from this woman, could it be possible she felt the same as he did?

"Where are you? I need you Don't leave me here on my own speak to me be near me I can't survive unless I know

you're with me" she then sighs and softly whispers "Where are you?, Where are you?" She then shook her head

as she remembered the last memory of her husband) You were smiling, you were smiling... you… were… smiling."

Just then, she heard a sound, looked up, and noticed a blur rush down the stairs. Azrael then rose up from her bed,

looked at the mirror, and cleaned herself up before she went down stairs. As she walked down the steps, she saw

Mrs. Lovett sitting across from a man who was extremely pale but had wild black hair with a shock of white in it.

"Must be Mr. Todd," she said to herself as she continued to walk down the steps. Once she made it down to the

final steps the two then turned their heads to look up at her, which is when she saw Mr. Todd's deep penetrating

eyes and the brooding look on his face. Just then, Mrs. Lovett rose up from her seat and pushed Azrael towards

the table "Ah luv! There ya are! I was startin to wonder what ya were up to in tha room of yers…" She then points

at the man sitting at the table who was staring at Azrael intently "this ere luv is Mr. Todd he is this barber ere and

owns the other room that is upstairs. Therefore, you will be seein him around ere a lot. Now do you know how to

make meat pies Miss… oh dear I never asked you your name now have I?" Azrael then slowly shook her head

"no mum ya didn't… my name is Azrael Rowena… and yes I'm very familiar with meat pies…" Mrs. Lovett then

grinned at her and pushed her in the seat she was recently sitting in "ah wonderful! Now ya just sit ere and I'll

get ya some gin!" she said excitedly and ran off "oh… alright…" Azrael said confused just then, she finally heard

Mr. Todd speak "lovely name…" Azrael then quickly looked up at the man and saw him staring at her "excuse

me?" she asked softly, Mr. Todd then sat back in his chair and crossed his arms "I said ya have a lovely name…"

Azrael then gave him a faint smile and nodded "thank you… I like yours too…" Sweeney gave her a ghost of a

smile and leaned forward in his chair and rested his arms on the table "now tell me… what's a lass like you doin

in a place like this? Mrs. Lovett has told me that you had to leave yer home in a rush… whatever for?" Azrael

sighed and looked away from his gaze. "My own personal issues Mr. Todd…" she said softly, Mr. Todd then

nodded knowing that she will tell them in further time. As he stared at this woman, he could not help but notice

how much she resembled his Lucy. She had long blonde hair and soft blue eyes but he noticed in these blue

eyes there was mounts of sadness within them. This made him even more curious as to what it was that made

her eyes look like that. "Ah I see… so I take it that it was you who was singing in that room just moments earlier."

He said with a smirk on his face while he noticed her eyes widened in surprise. You heard me?" she asked

starting to feel extremely embarrassed. Sweeney's smirk then turned into a grim smile "yes I did luv… and I

must say ya have a lovely voice…" Azrael blushed and turned her head to look away from him "I'm sorry if I

disrupted your work… I thought no one would've heard me…" Sweeney still had a grim smile on his face and

shrugged his shoulders. "No worries pet, no harm done." Just then Mrs. Lovett rushed back in with a big smile on

her face "ere ya go luv!" she said happily as she placed the glass in front of her and poured some gin.

Azrael then shrugged her shoulders and took a small sip but then cringed by the taste "bloody hell that's

strong!" she said distastefully causing Sweeney to smirk at her. "I thought the Irish were able to hold their

alcohol luv." Azrael then shrugged "my husband wasn't big on alcohol…" Mrs. Lovett then grinned at Azrael

"yer husband ya say? Now why are you not with said man?" Azrael then suddenly had a very far away look

on her face and sighed "none of yer concern Mrs. Lovett that's all I can say…" Mrs. Lovett frowned by Azrael's

comment and sighed "oh well…" She then looks over at Sweeney Todd "Mr. Todd I do believe I have something

for you would you be so kind as to come with me so I can give it to you?" Mr. Todd then nodded and then rose up

from his seat and looked back over at Azrael who had her hands resting her chin on the table staring out the window

looking deep in thought "would you like to come along Mrs. Rowena?" Azrael then looked up at him in surprised since

she was deep in thought about her late husband and child "scuse me?" she asked softly with confusion written

on her face, Mr. Todd then looked down at her irritably and sighed "I said would you like to come along? Are you

hard of hearing Mrs. Rowena?" Azrael glared at the man and rose up from her seat "No I am not! I just have plenty of

things on my mind is all…" Mr. Todd then narrowed his eyes at her "don't we all Mrs. Rowena… Don't we all…" and

with that he walked up the stairs, Azrael sighed and rose up from her seat "that man is nothing but utterly odd…" she

muttered to Mrs. Lovett who chuckled "aye that he is luv… but a brilliant man he is!" Azrael arched her brow at Mrs.

Lovett as she stood there and stared out into nowhere with a dreamy look on her face "ya alright Mrs. Lovett?" she

asked softly, that knocked Mrs. Lovett out of her daze and perked up "oh! Yes luv just cheery ow about we go show

Mr. Todd his possession that I kept safe for him…" Azrael sighed and slowly nodded her head "alright…" the two

women climbed up the steps and opened the door to Sweeney's room, once they both entered they saw Sweeney

standing and staring at a small crib, Azrael wondered why there was a crib in his room but figured that he must've

had a family… but where were they? Why weren't they with him, she then gently walked up towards Mr. Todd and stood

beside him and saw pictures of a woman with blonde hair holding onto a baby, she smiled at the portrait of what she

believed to be his family and looked up at him "is that your wife and child Mr. Todd?" Sweeney then looked over at her

with an emotionless look on his face, his eyes boring into hers. This made Azrael see the sadness that with held them.

"Were is more the lighter term…" he muttered and started to walk away from her and strode towards a large window

and stared out at it. Meanwhile Mrs. Lovett kneeled down to the floor, pulled up a plank of wood from the floor, and

picked up an old dusty black box. Azrael arched her brow at the woman and walked closer to her "what is that?" she

asked softly as she kneeled down to look at the box. Sweeney then turned away from the window, stared down at the

two women, and strode towards them looking down at the same box. Mrs. Lovett opened the box to show five silver

razors laying in a row in the box. Sweeney the kneeled down next to Azrael, picked up one of them, and stared at

them as Mrs. Lovett started to speak "When they came for the little girl, I hid 'em. I thought who knows. Maybe the

poor silly blighter will be back again someday and need 'em. Cracked in the head, wasn't I? Times as bad as they

are, I could have got five, maybe ten quid for 'em, any day. See? You can be a barber again." She says softly watching

him gaze down at them. Azrael then gently placed her hand on top of one, picked it up, and stared at it not noticing

Sweeney staring at her. "My lord, the handles are chased silver, aren't they?" she asked softly as she opened the razor

so its blade was now extended out and stared at the glistening object. Sweeney then gently took the blade from her and

stared at it while he softly sang "Silver, yes… These are my friends. See how they glisten. See this one shine, how he

smiles in the light, my friend, my faithful friend." He then held the razor to his ear, feeling the edge with his thumb

"Speak to me, friend. Whisper, I'll listen. I know, I know, you've been locked out of sight, all these years…

Like me, my friend. Well, I've come home to find you waiting. Home, and we're together, and we'll do wonders,

won't we?" He then gently rose up to his feet as Azrael stared up at him noticing Mrs. Lovett was now looking

over his shoulder and starts to feel his other ear lightly, absently, in her own trance. As Sweeney lays the razor

back in the box and picks out a larger one. Ignoring her "you there, my friend. Come, let me hold you. Now,

with a sigh you grow warm in my hand, my friend, my clever friend." He then gently places it back

"Rest now, my friends. Soon I'll unfold you. Soon you'll know splendors you never have dreamed all your

days, my lucky friends. Till now, your shine was merely silver. Friends you shall drip rubies, you'll soon

drip precious Rubies..." Azrael stared at him confused as to what he meant by his blades dripping rubies but

assumed it was his own way of and stating something else. However, there was one thing that she noticed which was that

it seemed that Mrs. Lovett very attached to this man and it almost made her wonder if there was something between her

and Mr. Todd. Sure, it is not her business even if there was something but it confused her since it seemed that Sweeney

had a wife and child, but on the other hand, she figured that maybe Mrs. Lovett had feelings for him yet he did not

reciprocate said feelings. Just then, she heard Mrs. Lovett sing as she stood behind Sweeney as he gazed down

at the box while it seemed that his thoughts were placing him in another world. "I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd.

If you only knew, Mr. Todd… Ooh, Mr. Todd, you're warm in my hand. You've come home. Always had a fondness

for you, I did. Never you fear, Mr. Todd, You can move in here, Mr. Todd. Splendors you never have dreamed all

your days will be yours. I'm your friend. Don't they shine beautiful? Silver's good enough for me, Mr. T." and as

she sang this song Azrael noticed how he completely ignored her. In a way, she felt bad for the woman because

it seemed like he was only tolerating Mrs. Lovett but she could be wrong, maybe he was only acting like this

because she was in the room. She then notices that he held up his biggest razor into the light and heard him

speak into the silence "at last my arm is complete again…"


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since Azrael has moved in with Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd and things seem to be

going well… Azrael had started cleaning up the shop making it tolerable for incoming customers,

but it did not help make her emotions better. Ever since her arrival, she had been very distant with

Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett. She barely had any interest to speak to them but it seemed that Mr. Todd

had the same feelings for he barely left his room, she didn't understand the man, she didn't know why

he acted the way he acts but figured that something really horrible happened to him. But the one thing

she did refuse do was ask Mrs. Lovett about him for she believe that whatever it was, it was his own

personal issue, just like her leaving Ireland was her who personal issue. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy

their company she really did, but her heart was still in pain. After all, it had only been a week since she

lost her husband and child and could not bear to perk herself up. It wasn't fair that this happened to her,

it wasn't fair that all because of a man's lust that he had to kill her husband and daughter just to get back

at her for refusing him. She never felt so alone in her life, and knew there wasn't anything she could do to

make it better but she had to bide her time. She had to figure out a way to get back at Governor Turpin.

But how? She wondered she was never the revenging type! However, after what happened with her and her

family, she had to do something! She could not allow her husband and child's death be taken with a

grain of salt no, she needed to seek revenge on this man and revenge she shall have. Just then she

heard the bells ring as the door opened she then looked up to see Sweeney coming into the shop

looking around noticing that it's not as messy nor dusty as it once was. "Startin to look more tolerable

to be in here…," he muttered as he sat down in a booth. Azrael rolled her eyes but couldn't help but

smile as she grabbed a glass and a picked up a bottle and walked towards him. "I suppose tha's yer

way of makin a compliment so thanks!" she then placed the glass in front of him, opened the bottle and

poured the liquid into the glass. "ere ya go Mr. Todd a nice glass of gin fer ya…" Sweeney stared at the

glass and pushed it away "not thirsty…" he muttered now laying his arms on top of the table and crossing

them. Azrael sighed trying to get this man to loosen up a bit but she did not know why she would care. After

all, she had her own problems to deal with. She then shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the

counter "would you like a meat pie Mr. Todd?" she asked softly as she pulled out a freshly baked pie.

Sweeney then grimaced and shook his head "no thanks…" Azrael softly smiled to herself knowing that

he figured it was one of Mrs. Lovett's. But what he didn't know was that she went out and bought some

new ingredients and made her own version of a meat pie. She then turned back around to face him and

smirked "oh come now Mr. Todd… I slaved all day to make these pies and I figured you could be me first

client…" Mr. Todd then finally looked up at her and furrowed his brows "you made it?" Azrael had to bit her

tongue to keep from laughing and slowly nodded her head "aye Mr. Todd I did…" she then walked back up to

him and placed the pie on the table for him, Mr. Todd stared at the pie and sighed "well it cant get any worse

right?" Azrael nodded giving him a faint smile "aye it can't…" Sweeney then picked up the pie and took a small

bite out of it as his eyebrows rose in surprise, Azrael had a knowing smile on her face and placed her

hands behind her back "well?" she asked dying to hear his answer, Sweeney swallowed the food and cleared

his throat "it's actually good…" Azrael then started to laugh, "Well I was famous fir makin those…" Sweeney then

looked up at her and tilted his head to the side "you never did explain why you left…" Azrael sighed and was about

to speak until her eyes widened in shock seeing Mrs. Lovett rushing ahead of a man with gray hair who was walking

beside none other than Governor Turpin. As soon as she saw this, she bolted out of the room without giving

Sweeney any reason why she had acted so irrationally. But just as Sweeney was about to go after her, he

just then heard the bell ring indicating the door opened and turned his head to see Mrs. Lovett. "THE JUDGE

HE'S COMING!" she shouted, Sweeney then had a grim smirk on his face and rose up from his seat completely

forgetting about Azrael's sudden odd behavior. "Perfect…" just then two men came inside the shop; Mrs. Lovett

placed on her fakest friendliest face and grinned at them."Why ello there Luvs, are ya ere to have one of me meat

pies?" she asked cheerily. Judge Turpin then shook his head not even noticing the man who had a grim look on his

face was even in the room. "No we are looking for a young woman; she's about 5'9 with long blonde hair, and

piercing blue eyes. Her name is Azrael Rowena and we believe that she would be somewhere around this area."

He said smugly, just then Sweeney spoke up "and what is it that you need this woman for surely she is just a

woman…" just then the Governor spoke up out of rage "SHE IS MY FIANCE AND SHE LEFT! SO WE ARE

SETTING OUT AND FINDING HER!" Sweeney placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders

"obviously the woman doesn't want to marry you so why try and pursue her?" the Governor then glared at

Sweeney "because she's mine!" Sweeney then nodded and started to walk up next to Mrs. Lovett "ah I see…"

He then clasps his hands "well! We have not seen no such woman as your description held nor have we heard

the name but we will be sure to contact you as soon as we do. Um, what was year name again?" the Governor

sighed while his patience was starting to grow very thin. "Demetrious Turpin… and you may get a hold of me

at my Cousin Judge Turpin's home." He said snidely as he and Judge Turpin left the shop, but not before picking

up Azrael's meat pie and took a bite of out it. "This is very good Mrs. Lovett I'll be sure to recommend your place…"

Mrs. Lovett then picked up her dress and did a curtsey "thank you sir…" the Governor and the Judge gave her a nod

and left the shop. Once they were gone, Sweeney stood there staring at the door deep in thought but then heard

Mrs. Lovett speak. "That's interesting… didn't Mrs. Rowena say she was Married?" she asked curiously, Sweeney

gave her no answer but rushed up the stairs and stormed into her room seeing the woman packing. Azrael gasped

by his sudden entrance and stood there staring at him in shock as he stormed up to her and slammed her against

the wall and placed a razor up against her neck "YER A SPY ARENT YOU?!" he shouted at her, seeing the terrified

look on her face. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" she shouted back feeling his body literally

crushing her, while his cold blade sat idly on her neck. "yer ere to spy on me…" he said grimly daring his blade to

edge deeper into her neck. Azrael could not breathe for she feared if she did then that blade was sink into her

neck. "Mr. Todd I am not here to spy on you…" she said softly fear clearly in her eyes. However, Sweeney would

have none of it, and glared at her "then tell me Mrs. Rowena why are you here? Running from your Fiancé is it?"

Azrael's eyes then grew wider out of confusion "fiancé? I don't have a fiancé!" she shouted. Just then, Sweeney

had a very grim smirk on his face figuring he caught her in a trap "really? That's interestin since yer fiancé

Governor Turpin has come callin fer ya…" Azrael's rage then seeped through her veins. She had never been

an angry person but now there was a grotesque hideous man announcing an engagement with her. How

could she stand for this? It felt like her whole world was crashing down on her and that is when she did the

unthinkable. She harshly shoved Sweeney off her making him fall down to the ground and clenched her

fists so tight that her knuckles were turning white. "I… am… not… his… fiancé…" she said menacingly

noticing that Sweeney did not look too convinced. Sweeney scoffed at her as he still sat on the floor

"then please tell me why he is looking for you Mrs. Rowena?" He said sarcastically. "Is that even yer real

name? How do I know this is a sham? How do I know that yer even ere to announce my arrival to said Judge

and Governor Turpin and have them throw me in jail again or even worse! Have a noose around my neck!"

Azrael could not take it any more; she was so angry and wanted nothing but to shoot the Governor in the

head. "Why would I send an innocent man to his death? In addition, if I did do such a thing then I would

have done it already and not run when they were coming! Think about it Mr. Todd!" she shouted. Sweeney

then rose up to his feet and strode menacingly towards her "because it's the perfect plan isn't it? Bring in a

woman who resembles my Lucy and figure she can spy on me and then have her turn me in!" Azrael then glared

at him "I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Todd but that's not why I'm here." Sweeney gave her an expressionless look

and shrugged. "Then why are you here?" he asked in a grim tone. Azrael sighed and quickly shook her head,

now walking up to the mirror staring at her reflection. "I don't have to answer that to you Mr. Todd" just then, she

felt that familiar cold blade back on her neck as she continued to stare at the mirror seeing him standing her

behind her. She then felt him lean towards her and whisper in her ear "you will tell me or I'll end your life right now…"

Azrael sighed and then looked down at the picture of her family feeling her eyes starting to prick with tears. "Go

ahead. I have nothing to live for anymore." she said softly, Sweeney's eyes rose in surprise "really how so Mrs.

Rowena?" He asked condescendingly figuring she is trying to trick him. Azrael sighed and bowed her head "it's

none of your concern Mr. Todd just know that I'm not here to spy on you" she said in a defeated tone. Sweeney

had enough of this woman's stubbornness and roughly turned her around to face him still keeping the blade

against her neck "TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL END YOUR LIFE!" he shouted. Azrael glared him having

enough of this man harassing her for one day and once again shoved him off her "FINE! YOU

BLOODY WANT TO KNOW WELL THEN FINE!" she shouted as she clenched her fists her knuckles

once again turning white "I'm hiding from Governor Turpin because he took my family from me. You see

Mr. Todd he was severely infatuated with me and begged me to divorce my husband, but I would not. So

he did whatever every man with power did when he was told no." she then sighs and slowly shakes her

head feeling the tears coming back because she had to relive this memory once again. "When I and my

husband went out for a night just to have some time alone together, we hired a sitter to watch Shannon for

us. Well when we came back home we found the sitter's throat slit with blood smearing the walls and our

child laying in her crib dead. However, that was not the end of it. The Governor charged my husband for the

murders and had him hung. Therefore, I did the only thing I could do and that was to run. You see Mr. Todd

I ran so I can think of a plan to gain my revenge… he took my husband and child from me! He took away my

chance of happiness! And honestly sir I don't know if you will ever agree with me at this but that man deserves

to die for what he did!" she said so calmly amazing herself at this moment. However, the one reaction that she

did not expect from Mr. Todd was that he had a look of sympathy on his face. It was as if he completely

understood her as if he too had the same feelings, but that is impossible wasn't it? Azrael sighed as she

watched this man and heard him not say one word to her and could not take it anymore; her emotions were

starting to consume her and could not help as her tears started to roll down her cheeks "don't you see Mr.

Todd? He killed my husband and my child, my little girl! I will never get to watch her grow up nor teach her

how to become a young woman! I will never get to show her how wonderful life can be nor watch her court

her first gentleman." She then started to sob placing her hands on her face "I'll never get to see her nor my

Husband again… and what scares me the most is that as the years go by I won't even remember what they

will look like anymore. I will not remember Gerry's voice nor will I remember Shannon's piercing blue eyes

and that Mr. Todd is what terrifies me…" she then harshly shoves the dresser against the wall and then picks

up a vase that was sitting on top of it and threw it against the wall and scream. "I HATE HIM, THAT BASTARD

TOOK EVERYTHING, I BLOODY HATE HIM!!!" she shouted as she sobbed as she was about to fall down to

the ground but felt Sweeney grab her and held her close to him as she sobbed into his chest. "They're gone…

they're all gone…" she said in a broken voice as she continued to cry into his chest. Sweeney did not know

how to react to this but then gently rubbed her back "shhh…" he said soothingly. Just then, as he did this kind

gesture to her he noticed that she stopped crying and her breathing was completely even. Sweeney then pulled

her back a bit to see that she fell asleep and sighed. He then gently picked her up bridal style, laid her down on her

bed, placed a throw on top of her, stood there, and stared at her. How was it possible that this woman could have

gone through the same situation as he? Sure, he had his own problems to worry about but the fact that this woman

had the same amazed him. In addition, what was even more interesting about this situation was that the man who

terrorized her life was cousins with the man who terrorized his. Just then, Mrs. Lovett came rushing into the room

after hearing the commotion seeing Sweeney standing at the edge of Azrael's bed with his arms crossed. "What on

earth is going on ere?" she asked frantically, Sweeney sighed and slowly turned to look at her "Azrael had gone through

the same situation as I." he said softly but in his unemotional tone. Mrs. Lovett quickly walked up to him and placed her

hand on top of his shoulder "what ever do you mean?" Sweeney sighed not taking his eyes off the girl before him

"Governor Turpin killed her husband and child… hence the reason why she ran… she needed a place to hide so she

can think of a plan to receive her revenge…" Mrs. Lovett then gasped and placed her hand by her mouth staring at

him in shock. "That poor thing…" Sweeney sighed and slowly nodded his head "yes Mrs. Lovett that poor thing."

**Thanks for reading please Review to let me know how I'm doing thanks:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**For this chapter I want to thank She-Elf4 for helping me edit this and hope you all enjoy! Please review me to let me know how I'm doing thanks!**

As Azrael slept, she dreamt of her husband's and child's deaths. How the heartache was bearing through her as these horrific visions flew before her eyes. It killed her to have these memories haunt her; her husband's sweet voice whispering that he loved her, her child's sweet coo's she heard while she held her. At first, Azrael felt that this dream was a good one, something to take her back to her past, but how wrong she was. The memories then showed her the night she and Gerry found their child laying dead in her crib, and then it flashed through to the day of Gerry's hanging. Moreover, as all these visions appeared to her in her sleep, she only heard one voice that whispered to her: "Next time you will learn not to refuse me…" and that voice was from the man who took her whole world away from her. In addition, that voice is what roused her from her sleep, causing her to gasp and spring up from her bed with a cold sweat shining her body.

Azrael had to take a couple deep breaths before she could regain her composure. Once she finally did, she broke down into tears once again and cried for a good ten minutes, until she had had enough. She then gently rose up from the bed, stared at that picture, and softly started to sing, "Stay low… Soft, dark, and dreamless… far beneath… my nightmares and loneliness… I hate me, for breathing without you. I don't want to feel anymore for you." she then gently took the picture off the dresser and stared down at it. "Grieving for you, I'm not grieving for you. Nothing-real love can't undo, and though I may have lost my way, All paths lead straight to you." She started to feel her tears come back again as she clung the picture to her heart and closed her eyes. "I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you." She then softly started to hum, opened the door, and quietly walked down the stairs.

What she didn't realize was that Sweeney was waiting for her to wake, heard her walk out of her room, and saw her walk down the stairs singing softly to herself. "Halo, Blinding wall between us, Melt away and leave us alone again. The humming haunted somewhere out there. I believe love can see us through in death." As Mr. Todd strode down the stairs quietly, he saw Azrael now in the shop. As she looked around, she sighed and gently sat down in a booth and continued to stare at the picture. "I long to be like you, Lie cold in the ground like you. There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you, I'm coming for you." She then gently rose up from the booth and saw a large knife lying on the counter. She took her picture and picked up the knife and examined it. "You're not alone, No matter what they told you, you're not alone. I'll be right beside you forevermore." She rushed into the sitting room, not noticing the man who was staring at her intently in the darkness. "I long to be like you, my love, Lie cold in the ground like you did. There's room inside for two, and I'm not grieving for you." She fell down onto her knees, staring at the fire that was roaring before her in the fire place, put down the picture, and stared at the knife she held in her hand. "And as we lay in silent bliss, I know you remember me. I long to be like you, Lie cold in the ground like you. There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you, I'm coming for you..." That is when she lifted the knife up, aimed the blade towards her heart, and tried to stab herself.

However, before she was only mere inches from doing the deed, she felt someone yank her arm away from her. She felt that same person rip her off the floor and turned her to face them. That person was Sweeney Todd. Sweeney stared at her, anger seeping through him, as he saw this woman try to take her life. He then looked down at the knife she held, grabbed it, and threw it away from them. He then roughly grabbed both of her arms and shook her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" he shouted. Azrael broke down into tears and slumped into his arms.

"I want it to end! I want these visions to leave me, and the only way that can happen is if I end my life! I don't want to live anymore, Mr. Todd! I do not want to live this life any more without Gerry and Shannon! I have nothing to live for anymore!" she sobbed.

Sweeney sighed and embraced her, holding her close to him. "Let it out… let all of yer anger out." And that's what Azrael did; she fought against his embrace, screamed out of frustration, and even pounded against his chest.

"I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I BLOODY HATE HIM!" she shouted, and during all this he allowed it, knowing that this woman has been through so much, just like he. As soon as Azrael finished her tantrum, she gently slumped against him again, clutching onto his vest, her head buried into his chest. "I miss them so much…" she cried. Sweeney sighed and gently lifted her up bridal style and carried her towards the love seat as she held onto him. He sat down with her sitting sideways on his lap as she continued to cry. Sweeney didn't know why he was doing this, but in a way he felt that maybe they can both ease their pain together. Azrael didn't understand why this man was doing this for her, but at the same time, it made her feel so much better. Maybe she wasn't alone in the world after all. She knew that this man bore great heartbreak; it was obvious in his eyes. She gently looked up at him and saw that he was deep in thought while he held her. "What's your story?" she asked softly.

Sweeney then quickly looked back at her and gave her a confused look. "My story?" he asked, acting as if nothing was wrong with him. Azrael sighed, slowly moved off him. She moved her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "Yes your story… I see it in your eyes Mr. Todd. You suffer from heartache just as I."

Sweeney stared at her, surprised from her observation, and turned his body to look directly at her. "Your very observant, aren't you Mrs. Rowena?"

Azrael could not help but smirk at him as she laid her head down on her knees. "My husband used to say that was my worst quality, because I always got myself into trouble for that reason."

Sweeney could not help but smirk at her. "I would say he's right on that one."

Azrael sighed, slowly shrugged her shoulders, and then raised her head from her knees. "So, Mr. Todd, what's yer story?" she asked softly, noticing the far away gaze he had in his eyes.

He sighed and softly sang, "There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life. And she was beautiful, and she was virtuous, and he was naïve. There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law, who with a gesture of his claw removed the barber from his plate then there was nothing but to wait, and she would fall So soft, so young, so lost And O so beautiful O that was many years ago I doubt if anyone would know. Barker his name was. Benjamin Barker. A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life."

Azrael then asked, "Transported? What was his crime?"

Sweeney sighed and continued. "Foolishness... He had this wife, ya see. Pretty little thing, Had her chance for the moon on a string... Poor thing! Poor thing! There were these two, ya see... Wanted her like mad! One of them a judge, one of them his beadle! Everyday they'd nudge and they'd wheedle! Still she wouldn't budge from her needle! So they merely shipped them for blighter off south, they did! Leaving her with nothing but grief and a year old kid! Ah, but there was worse yet to come! Well, Beadle calls on her all poor light. Poor thing! Poor thing! The judge, he tells her, is all contrite. He blames himself for her dreadful plight. She must come straight to his house tonight! Poor thing! Poor thing! Of course when she goes there... Poor thing! Poor thing! They're having this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there! Poor dear! Poor thing! She wonders, tormented and drinks! Poor thing! The judge has repented, she thinks. Poor thing! "Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks... He was there, alright! Only not so contrite! She wasn't no match for such craft, ya see. And everyone thought it so droll. They figured she had to be daft, ya see. So all of them stood there and laughed, ya see! Poor soul! Poor thing!"

Azrael gasped and placed her hand up to her mouth, feeling tears well up in her eyes for this poor soul. "Would no one have mercy on her?" she asked softly.

Sweeney sat there, stared out into nothing, and slowly shook his head "no…"

Azrael scoffed in frustration, angry with the world. "Bloody Blighters! How could they allow something like this?! That poor woman. Mr. Todd I'm so sorry… whatever happened to her? Is she still around? And what of your daughter, is she around as well?"

Sweeney sighed, clenched his fists out of anger, and looked back at her. "She poisoned herself; arsenic, from the apothecary on the corner."

Azrael gasped. "No! And what of your daughter?"

Sweeney rose up from the couch, stood in front of the fire, and crossed his arms as he watched the flames dance. "He's got her" he said grim but softly.

Azrael then rose up from the couch and slowly walked towards him. "Judge Turpin, isn't it? Governor Turpin's cousin."

Sweeney slowly nodded. "He adopted her while I spent fifteen years sweating in a living hell on a trumped up charge. Fifteen years dreaming that, perhaps, I might come home to a loving wife and child. But let them quake in their boots, Judge Turpin and the Beadle, for their hour has come."

Azrael then turned Sweeney to face her, giving him a very determined look. "And our hour has come as well…"

Sweeney arched his brow at her. "Our hour?"

Azrael then had a menacing smirk on her face. "Aye, our hour… don't you see Mr. Todd? We can seek our revenge together!"

Sweeney scoffed and shook his head. "And how do you propose to do that?"

Azrael shrugged. "I haven't figured a plan yet, Mr. Todd, but what I figured was that we were both wronged by two men, who are in the same family, and we both yearn for our revenge on them… why not work together in it?"

Sweeney thought about her proposal and figured that it would be nice to have someone accompany him on his revenge. Maybe this woman would be the perfect accomplice, but one could only know. He then sighed, placed his hand behind his neck, and slowly shook his head. "As interesting as that sounds, Mrs. Rowena, I'll have to think about it."

Azrael then frowned. "Mr. Todd, don't you see if we work together we can finally fix our wrongs of this world, and finally have the right people pay for them? Mr. Todd, I am not usually a vengeful woman, but I cannot allow my husbands and child's death go unnoticed! I am sorry, but I need to do something, and you need to do something for your wife and child! We both have been hurt tremendously and had to suffer the consequences for such heartache!" She then notices him starting to walk away from her, so she rushed up to him and quickly turned him around to face her. "Please help me…"

Sweeney sighed, knowing that this would be a drastic leap, but figured he may as well jump. "Fine, but I'll do the planning for said revenge, get it!" Azrael smiled and quickly nodded her head "yes!" Sweeney nodded and moved out of her grasp, giving her a very dark look. "Good… because we'll be doing this my way and no one else's… now I suggest you go get some rest, Mrs. Rowena, for we have a long day of planning to attend to tomorrow."

Azrael nodded and started to walk out of the room. However, before she did, she walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you."

Sweeney gave her a confused look and softly pushed her away from him. "For what?" Azrael gave him a small smile, then walked back to get her picture and turned to face him. "For saving my life…" and with that, she left the room. Sweeney stood there in shock for a moment. How could this woman honestly believe that he saved her, what from not allowing her to plunge a knife into her heart? He probably should have allowed her; after all, that is what he secretly wished to do himself, but not until he sought his revenge. However, at the same time, he could not help but smirk at this woman's determination and stubbornness, and could not help but figure that she will be a very good partner. He decided that he really did make the right decision by allowing her in on his planning


	6. Chapter 6

**For this chapter I want to thank She-Elf4 for helping me edit this and hope you all enjoy! Please review me to let me know how I'm doing thanks!**

It has been a week since Azrael and Sweeney had agreed to work together. Since the meeting they had had together, Sweeney had been trying to figure out a way to gain his and Azrael's revenge. He spent at least the majority of the week planning, while Azrael continued on her tactic in making the shop a more bearable place to visit. Mrs. Lovett eventually learned the full story of Azrael's past by hearing it from the girl herself, and couldn't help but feel horrible for the young woman. Nevertheless, as the days went by, it seemed that Azrael and Mr. Todd were starting to understand each other much more, and this didn't go unnoticed. Mrs. Lovett noticed the attention they both were giving each other, and could not help but be irritated with the fact that they became friends. However, on another note, Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies were starting to regain some attention. Not as much as one would hope, but a decent amount of patrons did come into the shop.

However, that day would be the day Sweeney Todd would make his name known, for Signer Adolfo Pirelli had came to town as he did every Thursday to give proper shaves to the people. That was the day Sweeney Todd went up against that man to show who the better barber was. As the three started to stroll down through St. Dunstan's Marketplace, they finally came across a hand-drawn caravan, painted like a Sicilian donkey cart, that stood on the street. On the cart, it said in an ornate script, "Signer Adolfo Pirelli, Haircutter-Barber-Tooth puller to His Royal Majesty the King of Naples." Under this the text stated, "Banish Baldness with Pirelli's Miracle Elixir."

Azrael stared at the massive crowd that was swarming the caravan and arched her brow. "That's him? Over there?" she asked as she pointed at the caravan.

Mrs. Lovett nodded and looked over at the young woman, who was between her and Mr. Todd. "Yes, dear. He's always here Thursdays."

Azrael gave Mrs. Lovett a confused look, never having heard about this man in her life. "And what is so great about him? I never heard about this man in my home town."

Just then, Mr. Todd started to read the sign before him. "Haircutter, barber, tooth puller to His Royal Majesty the King of Naples."

Azrael then shrugged her shoulders. "Well that explains why." Mrs. Lovett nodded and looked over at the two, noticing that Mr. Todd seemed to be skimming the area to make certain that the Judge or the Governor were in site. Azrael was staring at the caravan, looking like she was deep in thought. "Eyetalian. All the rage, he is."

Just then, Mr. Todd looked over at her with a grim smirk on his face. "Not for long."

Mrs. Lovett rushed over to him, placed her hands on his arm, and gave him a concerned look. "Oh Mr. T., you really think you can do it?"

Azrael rolled her eyes after seeing this woman's reaction. She knew very well that Mrs. Lovett had feelings for Mr. Todd, but as the weeks went on, she realized that he had no feelings to return for her. Azrael supposed that it had a lot to do with the same reasons she had. It was too soon. Sure, she had to admit that Mr. Todd was an attractive man, but you cannot just go rushing into a relationship after finding out that your wife and child are gone, just like she could not go rush into a relationship after losing her family in just a mere two weeks. However, she assumed that Mrs. Lovett did not really care for what had happened to his family, and seemed more delighted by the idea that she had him for herself.

Oh well, it was not her problem, right? She was only here to gain her revenge on the governor. As soon as that was finished, she would go and open her own baker's shop and make a satisfying living for herself. After all, she was still young and had much to offer for this world. Who knew, maybe one day, she would find a new life for herself, and maybe marry and have a happy life again. She doubted it, since she knew that Gerry will always be in her heart, and no one could ever understand what she felt; but she could be wrong, she has been before.

As she looked over at the other two, she noticed how unfazed Mr. Todd was by Mrs. Lovett's actions, and seemed to be more interested in his plan. So typical of him. However, what amazed Azrael the most was that Mrs. Lovett could not see how uninterested he was with her. Nevertheless, like she thought earlier, it was not her problem, and she may as well ignore the whole situation completely.

Then, she heard Mr. Todd speak. "By tomorrow, they'll all be flocking after me like sheep to be shorn." He said in his usual grim tone.

Mrs. Lovett nodded and skimmed the crowed, and immediately pointed at a chubby, grotesque man who had a black suit and top hat on. "Oh no! Look. The Beadle… Beadle Bamford!"

Azrael quickly looked over at the man. Once she caught sight of him, she let out a disgusted look. "That's him?" she said distastefully as she looked back at them, and noticed the menacing smirk that was on Mr. Todd's face.

"So much the better."

Mrs. Lovett then frowned and looked up at Mr. Todd. "But what if he recognizes you? Hadn't we better-"

He cut her off, obviously getting annoyed with her. "I will do what I have set out to do, woman." He muttered agitatedly as he ripped his arm away from her.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and gave him a disappointed look for his recent action. "Oops. Sorry, dear, I'm sure." Just then, an adolescent appeared out of the curtain, causing Azrael to point at him. "Look! They're starting!" Mr. Todd strode up next to her, leaving Mrs. Lovett behind, but that did not last for long since she rushed up right next to them.

They saw the boy was wearing a hat and beating on a tin drum. He blew a factory whistle as the crowd of people comes running on, gathering around him. Just then, the boy started to shout to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention, please! Do you wake every morning in shame and despair, to discover your pillow is covered with hair, or what not should be there? Well, ladies and gentlemen, From now on you can waken at ease! You need never again have a worry or care; I will show you a miracle, marvelous, rare. Gentleman, you are about to see something wot rose from the dead! On the top of my head!" Just then, the boy pulled off his hat to show a full amount of blonde hair on his head, and started to sing. "T'was Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, That's what did the trick, sir, True, sir, true. Was it quick sir? Did it in a tick, sir, just like an elixir ought to do!" The boy then took a couple of bottles and threw them to the crowd. "How about a bottle mister? Only costs a penny guaranteed." He opened a bottle and sprinkled the liquid on top of a bald man's head. "Does Pirelli's Stimulate the growth, sir? You can have my oath, sir, 'Tis unique. Rub a minute Stimulatin', i'nt? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!"

As the boy was singing, Mr. Todd grimaced and leaned over to Azrael. "Pardon me, ma'am, what's that awful stench?" Azrael then scrunched up her nose in disgust and shrugged. "Are we standing near an open trench?"

Mrs. Lovett then leaned over to Mr. Todd, having the same disgusted look on her face. "Pardon me, sir, what's that awful stench?" Mr. Todd then shrugged his shoulders, still staring at the boy. "Are we standing near an open trench?"

Meanwhile, the boy continued to sing. "Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, anything will slick, sir, suits brass, curls. Try Pirelli's when they see how thick, sir you can have your pick, sir, of the girls!" He knelt down and hands over a bottle to a woman. "Wanna buy a bottle misses?"

As the boy continued to sing, one of the bottles came into Azrael's hold. She opened the bottle and grimaced from the smell. "What is this?" she asked and handed it to Mr. Todd, who took a sniff and grimaced as well.

"What is this?" he asked as he handed it to Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett took a whiff and frowned. "Smells like, ew!"

She frowned and handed it back to Mr. Todd, who smelled it again. "Smells like piss," he said a little louder, catching the crowd's attention.

Azrael then looked over at the bottle, frowned, and then spoke a little louder for the crowd to hear her as well. "What is this? This is piss. Piss with ink."

Mrs. Lovett nodded and leaned over to someone who was standing next to her. "I wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear."

Meanwhile, the boy continued to sing. "Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir."

Mr. Todd looked over at a gentleman who was standing right next to them. "Keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through."

The boy then looked up at them, hearing what they were saying, and frowned, but continued to sing. "You're scared Pirelli's is usable and of it, ladies seem to love it."

Azrael then got a devious smirk on her face and added, "As flies do too." This caused Mr. Todd smirk.

Signore Pirelli walked out of the curtain in a bright flamboyant blue suit with gold embroidery on the sleeves. He also wore a frilly white shirt and had a small mustache. As Pirelli strode up to the stage, he gave everyone his charming grin and bowed to them. "I am Adolfo Pirelli, The King of the barbers, The Barber of Kings. Bonjorno, good day. I blow you a kiss." He then blew a kiss to everyone and continued to sing. "And I, the famous Pirelli, I wish-a to know-a who has-a da nerve-a to say: My elixir is piss! Who says this?"

Azrael looked over at Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett and noticed that they weren't going to say anything. Azrael sighed and rose her hand up in the air. "I did!"

The crowed gasped at the young woman and turned to stare at her, while Mr. Todd grabbed her arm and yanked her to face him. "What are you doing?!" he growled.

Azrael smiled at him and winked. "Watch. There was a reason why my husband said I always was a trouble maker." She then turned back to face Pirelli and smirked at him.

Pirelli looked down at her and gave her what he thought was a sexy smile, finding this woman very attractive. "And, my dear, why would such a lovely thing like-a you disgrace my invention?"

Azrael rolled her eyes and walked further up to the stage. "Because I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir, and I say to you it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. In addition, I believe that a barber should be honest with his people and not try to pull the wool over their eyes. And, furthermore, Signore! I know a barber who is ten times better than ya. He may have not have served no kings, but I'll wager that he can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street monger!"

Pirelli chuckled at the woman and waved his arms around, staring at the crowd. "You hear this foolish woman and her lies? Now please, you will see how you will regret the means of folly. Who is this man that you speak so fondly of?"

Azrael then smiled at the arrogant barber and shrugged her shoulders, figuring that she should annoy him a bit. "I maybe foolish and maybe dishonest, Signore, and a dishonest woman you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly..." She then got a huge grin on her face as she finished her sentence. "Stupid."

Pirelli rolled his eyes at the young woman and sighed. "Yes, yes. Now tell me who this man is that you speak of."

Azrael then smirked at him and pointed at Mr. Todd. "Why, none other than Sweeny Todd himself, the Barber of Fleet Street! I wager you five pounds for a challenge, and if he wins you shall announce yourself as the sniveling fraud that you are!"

The crowd gasped and turned to look back at Mr. Todd, who was now walking up to the stage. He shouted, "Who's for a free shave?" Just then, a man who desperately needed one ran up the stage as someone grabbed a chair for the man to sit in. Once Mr. Todd made it up on the stage, he then looked over at Beadle and smirked at him. "Will Beadle be the judge?"

Beadle smiled at Mr. Todd, took his hat off, and bowed. "Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors. The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner."

The men then started to sharpen their razors as Pirelli started to sing. He whipped up the lather, glancing at Mr. Todd in a paranoid manner. "Now Signorines, Signori, we mix-a da lather, but first-a you gather around. Signorines, Signori, you look at da man who has had-a da glory to shave-a da Pope. Mr. Seeney Whoever, I beg-a your pardon, You'll probably say it was only a Cardinal. Nope! It was-a da Pope!"

He looked over his shoulders to see Mr. Todd still stropping slowly and started to regain his confidence. He then started to lather his man's face and continued to sing. "To shave-a da face, to cut-a da hair, require da grace, require da flair. For if-a you slip, you nick da skin, you clip-a chin, you rip-a da lip a bit beyond-a repair."

He looked over again and saw Mr. Todd still showing no signs of starting to shave his man, but merely watching Pirelli's performance. Pirelli now felt that he could take his time. He sang lyrically as he shaved with rhythmic scrapes, and gave elaborate gestures of wiping the razor. "To shave-a da face, or even a part, without it-a start, require da heart. Not just-a da flash, It take-a banash, It take-da passion for da art."

Mr. Todd then stropped his razor slowly and deliberately, disconcerting Pirelli and drawing the crowd's attention. "To shave-a da face, to trim-a da beard, to make-a da bristle clean as a whistle. Dis is from early infancy Da talent gives to me By God..." While Pirelli continued to sing, Mr. Todd started to slowly mix his lather. "It take-a da skill, It take-a da brains, It take-a da will, to take-a da pains. It take-a da pace, it take-a da gra-a-a-ace..."

While Pirelli held his high note elaborately, Mr. Todd lathered the man's face, quickly shaved him in four short strokes, and signaled Beadle to examine the job. Once he was satisfied, Beadle blew a whistle and announced, "The winner... is Todd."

The crowd cheered as Mr. Todd smirked and looked over at Pirelli, who profoundly bowed down to him. "Sir, I bow to a skill far defter than my own."

Mr. Todd nodded and held out his hand. "The five pounds."

Pirelli gave him a sinister smile and pulled out a rather flamboyant purse, and from it took out five pounds. "Here, sir. And may the good Lord smile on you." He then turned to the crowd and smiled. "Until we meet again. Come, boy. Signori! Bellissime signorini! Buon giorno! Buon giorno a tutti!" He then started kicking Tobias ahead of him, and returned to the caravan.

Mr. Todd strode down the stage and walked up towards the women. Azrael, who was completely excited by his win, rushed up to him and hugged him. "See! I told you it would work!"

Mr. Todd smirked and hugged her back; he then gently moved her away from him and gave her a serious look. "Once again I have to agree with yer husband."

Azrael arched her brow and gave him a confused look. "And what would tha be Mr. Todd?"

Mr. Todd smirked at her as he placed his blade back in his belt. "That you are a trouble maker."

Azrael giggled for the first time since her husband died and shrugged. "What can I say? The man knew me like a book!"

Mrs. Lovett then rushed up to him, pulled him away from Azrael, and gave him a huge smile. "Who'd have thought it, dear! You pulled it off!" she said excitedly.

Just then, Beadle strode menacingly up towards them and looked at Mr. Todd, placing his hands behind his back. "Mr. Todd… Strange, sir, but it seems your face is known to me."

Mrs. Lovett started to chuckle loudly and quickly shook her head, "Him? That's a laugh, him being my uncle's cousin, and arrived from Birmingham yesterday."

Beadle nodded and then looked over at Azrael and smirked at her. "And this young woman, I take it to be your wife Mr. Todd?"

Azrael's eyes widened. She was about to speak until Mrs. Lovett quickly cut her off. "Her? No, sir, she is just a lass who works for me at my shop. Good worker she is, so I figured she could have a day off and come for a stroll with Mr. Todd and myself."

Beadle smiled at this, took Azrael's hand, and kissed it. Azrael had to prevent herself from cringing from the man's gesture, and felt Mr. Todd come to stand closer to her. Beadle then looked up at Azrael from her hand and smiled again. "A pleasure to meet such a beauty, Miss…"

Azrael had to think fast of a name, and quickly said, "Sheridan … Erin Sheridan."

Beadle nodded, that annoying arrogant smile still on his face. "A good, strong, Scottish name it is. I take it your from Scotland, Miss. Sheridan. Which part, may I ask, are you from?"

Azrael quickly thought of a city. "Glasgow, sir. That is where I be from."

Beadle nodded and was about to say something else to her, until Mr. Todd cut him off, obviously getting very annoyed by this man interrogating Azrael the way he was. "But I already, sir, have heard Beadle Bamford spoken of with great respect."

Beadle then looked over at Mr. Todd, whatever suspicions he had for the man quickly diminished by his flattery. "Well, sir, I try my best for my neighbors." He then looked over at Mrs. Lovett and smiled at her. "Fleet Street? Over your pie-shop, ma'am?"

Mrs. Lovett then nodded, giving him a big smile. "That's it, sir."

Beadle nodded and looked over at Mr. Todd once again. "Then, Mr. Todd, you will surely see me there before the week is out." He then looked over at Azrael and smirked at her. "And you may be seeing me as well. A lovely young woman such as yourself should be honored to have dinner with a man of my stature, don't you agree?"

Azrael slowly nodded, planting on a fake smile. "Of course, sir," she said softly, slowly edging herself closer to Mr. Todd, feeling completely safe next to him.

Mr. Todd gave him an expressionless look and nodded his head at Beadle, smirking at him. "You will be welcome, Beadle Bamford, and I guarantee to give you, without a penny's charge, the closest shave you will ever know." Beadle smiled at Todd and nodded before he left. As soon as the man had left, the three decided to walk back to the shop, glad with the triumphs they had for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**For this chapter I want to thank She-Elf4 for helping me edit this and hope you all enjoy! Please review me to let me know how I'm doing thanks!**

It had been four days since the contest, and the more Beadle did not come for his shave, the more irritated Sweeney became, causing him to pace back and forth in the shop excessively. During his excessive pacing, Mrs. Lovett was sweeping the floors while Azrael was baking. When a poor beggar woman came inside the shop, Azrael looked up at the woman with sympathy, but Mrs. Lovett looked extremely irritated. "Alms ... alms ..." the beggar woman said in a very weak and weathered voice.

Mrs. Lovett started to mock the poor woman and tried to shove her out of the shop. "Alms ... alms ...How many times have I told you? I'll not have trash from the gutter hanging around my establishment!" Azrael glared at Mrs. Lovett and rushed up towards them, accidentally pushing past Sweeney, causing him to stop his pacing and watch them.

"Mrs. Lovett, let the lass alone!" she said with a frown on her face.

The woman looked up at Azrael, gave her a faint smile for looking out for her, and held out her hands to Mrs. Lovett. "Not just a penny, dear? Or a pie? One of them pies that give the stomach cramps to half the neighborhood?" she asked. Mrs. Lovett started laughing. "Come on, dear. Have a heart, dear."

Mrs. Lovett glared at the woman and started to shove her towards the door. "Off. Off with you, or you'll get a kick on the rump that'll make your teeth chatter!"

Azrael glared at Mrs. Lovett, stepped up, and grabbed the old beggar woman's arm. "Come, luv. I'll give ya one of my fresh baked pies. It'll do your belly good for such weather," she said kindly as she ushered the woman to a booth.

The woman smiled at Azrael and hugged her. "Bless your soul, child! You and your good heart! Tis truly an angel."

Azrael couldn't help but giggle as she helped the woman sit down. She walked off to grab one of her pies and placed it right in front of her. "No luv, I am no angel, just a lass who likes to help out the lesser fortunate, when they are in need." The woman smiled as she continued to eat her pie. Azrael smiled at this, but felt herself forcefully yanked away from the booth.

She was face-to-face with a very irritated Mrs. Lovett. "That pie is coming out of your food rations tonight, you hear me! If we keep feeding the beggars, they will loiter my place, do you understand? I do not want to have my establishment ruined by them!"

Azrael sighed and slowly shook her head. "That's fine, Mrs. Lovett. I'd rather see her have a good meal than myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check on my other pies," she muttered as she stormed away from the older woman. The beggar woman ended up finishing her pie and left, thanking Azrael immensely for her kind gesture.

Once the woman left, Mrs. Lovett made sure to find a proper punishment for Azrael, since Azrael had disobeyed her. She forced Azrael to scrub the entire shop for her disobedience. Azrael did not care though; she had so many thoughts rushing around in her mind that she didn't mind the peace and quite. However, as night came, her back did end up minding.

Once Azrael was finished with her chores, she weakly walked up the stairs. She was going to head to her room until she saw Mr. Todd's door slightly open and a light glowing in the room. Azrael sighed and figured the man had forgotten to blow out his candles. She decided to do it for him, so she gently opened the door to his room and stepped inside. She ended up seeing him staring out the window. Azrael frowned, knowing that his mind has been somewhere else for the longest time. She couldn't blame him, for her mind has also been in another realm itself.

She gently walked up next to him and just stood there, staring out the window and crossing her arms. "What are you doing up so late?" Sweeney asked, not even bothering to turn his head to face her.

Azrael shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at the dark streets and buildings. "Other than finishing my punishment chores?" she said softly with a little bit of amusement in her voice. "Just allowing my mind to wonder is all… I was never one to be able to sleep well by myself. I used to hate it when Gerry had to go on business trips and it would be just our dark house and me. It may sound silly, but even though he is gone, I can still feel him, ya know? Like he's actually watching out for me, guarding me, and guiding me through all of this," she said with a little bit of hope in her voice.

Sweeney finally looked over at her, his arms still crossed, giving her a very nonchalant look. "I wish I felt what you felt."

Azrael looked up at him, not realizing that her eyes were starting to water. "What?"

Sweeney fully turned his body and stared at her with his deep, penetrating eyes. "I wish I felt Lucy's presence. I wish she was here to guard me and guide me, like your husband is for you."

Azrael smiled and turned to face him fully. "What makes you think she's not there?" she asked softly.

Sweeney sighed and turned his head to look away from her. "Because I would be able to feel her… I would be able to know that she was around… she's gone, Azrael, and I just wish I could bring her back."

Azrael smiled at the man before her and gently placed her palm on his cheek. "That's where you're wrong, Mr. Todd. She is around, and you want to know how I know?" Sweeney sighed and slowly nodded, giving her permission to go on. Azrael smiled at this and gently placed her hand on his heart. "It's because she lives in you. She is around because she is in your heart, and she will never be gone. She'll always be apart of you, just like Gerry will always be apart of me; even though we can't see them nor hear their voices anymore, they will always live in us. They live in our hearts, and our souls; just remember that and you will feel her around. Trust me; she will never stop looking after you. Just like my Gerry will never stop looking after me."

Sweeney sighed, slowly moved away from her, and started to clench his fists, feeling his anger seep through him. "How can you be so sure! How can you possibly know that they would even care to look after us! They probably blame us for allowing them to die!" he shouted.

Azrael frowned and slowly moved up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder while his back was facing her. "Because that's how I make it through the day, Mr. Todd. I have to believe that, or I won't be here. I'll never make it through my days if I didn't feel such a way."

Sweeney sighed and slowly turned to look back at her. "Do you really think she's here? Watching me?"

Azrael allowed a small smile to form on her face and gently nodded her head. "I don't think, Mr. Todd, I believe that she is. After all, you were the love of her life. How can she not want to watch you and protect you? It's foolishness to believe in anything else."

Sweeney, nodded, the look of depression morphing on his face. "I miss her, Azrael. I miss her and Joanna."

Azrael sighed, still having that small smile on her face. "I know, luv. I know. I miss my Shannon every day. The only thing I have left in me is hope. Hope that I will finally seek the revenge that is deserved upon that man, so my family can finally rest in peace."

Sweeney nodded and looked down at her. "He will receive it, Azrael. I'll make sure of it."

Azrael smiled at this. However, she noticed how much closer he was to her; it made her, for some odd reason, feel like she should move away from him a bit. "Thank you for helping me with this," she said softly while she crossed her arms around herself.

Sweeney gave her a ghost of a smile and gently bowed his head. "Thank you for listening to an insane man mope about his deceased wife."

Azrael could not help but giggle at this and quickly shook her head. "It's the least I can do, after you had to put up with my craziness with attempt suicides, and me assaulting the bloody hell out of your chest that one night."

Sweeney then smirked at her and shrugged. "I didn't do it to save you."

Azrael arched her brow and crossed her arms. "Really. Then way did you do it, Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney's smirk grew even bigger and he started to walk away from her. "I didn't feel like cleaning up the bloody mess that would have been left on the rug," he stated innocently.

After hearing this, Azrael scoffed at him while she walked up and swatted him in the back of the head. "Oh! You bloody, mangy, maniacal git!" she muttered irritably. However, as soon as she was just about to swat him again, Sweeney grabbed her arms like lighting and pinned them to her sides.

He was staring at her intently, noticing that their bodies were severely close. Sweeny had a look of seriousness on his face as he looked down at this young woman, seeing the fear in her eyes. He then gently leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "Never threaten a man who can easily dominate you, my dear. It won't turn out into your favor, I can promise you that." He then leaned back and gently released her.

Azrael quickly moved away from him and cleared her throat, trying her hardest to avoid his gaze on her. "Well… I won't be plannin' on doin' such a thing anytime soon," She said rather fast for her own taste, and quickly started to walk towards the door. "I hope you have a good evening Mr. Todd."

Sweeney smirked at her and gently nodded his head. "And to you as well, Mrs. Rowena." Azrael nodded and started to walk out of the room. Once she left, Sweeney could not help but smile. The woman was so oblivious to the world's intentions. He couldn't help but be somewhat intrigued by her. Sure, she would never be his Lucy, but the fact that it was nice to have someone to talk to about his wife and child, and actually understand where he was coming from, was nice. It helped preventing the loneliness he was bearing. It also amazed him how she could get right into his heart like that and say things that actually made him hope were true. He supposed that, most the time she was talking, it was when she was trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true; but the gesture of her trying to prove to him that his Lucy was still around, watching him, did give him a little hope. In addition, the fact that this young woman, who was in a room away from him, was able to do that blew his mind tremendously. However, who knew, maybe things would turn out for the better. All he knew was that he was really starting to value this so called friendship he attained with this young woman. Maybe they will be able to help each other through their pain, and maybe, just maybe, they both will eventually start to heal together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone!**

**Just to let you all know Sweeney Todd may seem a little out of character in this chapter, but I really think it works with his and Azrael's relationship. Please Review me to let me know how I'm doing. I appreciate all of your reviews and it help motivates me in writing more and giving me more ideas. Thank you to all who has reviewed me it really has helped me into making this story and hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Now... On With The Story!! **

It was a typical afternoon at the shop, which meant it was excruciatingly slow. Azrael was starting to get tired of no one coming in but she figured that maybe she can make some new grand opening signs and post them around town, so that way people will know that they have something new to offer. Meanwhile as Azrael was busy dusting the room she heard a crash coming from upstairs, Azrael sighed knowing that Mr. Todd was probably having one of his tantrums and decided to go check up on it.

Once she ran up the stairs, she saw Mr. Todd muttering irritably about how Beadle has not shown yet to Mrs. Lovett. Azrael sighed and slowly walked in hearing their conversation going on while their backs were to her, while she was slowly walking towards them she noticed that Mr. Todd has a new barber chair in his shop. "It's not much of a chair, but it'll do till you get your fancy new one. It was me poor Albert's chair, it was. Sat in it all day long he did, after his leg give out from the dropsy." She then surveyed the room and noticed Azrael walking in. "Oh! Dear there you are! Don't you think it is kinda bare in this room? I never did like a bare room. Oh, well, we'll find some nice little knickknacks." Azrael then shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room "I suppose it could brighten up the place a bit." She said softly as she walked up right next to them. She noticed that Sweeney was completely ignoring the idea and then gently placed her hand on top of his shoulder "Mr. Todd what's goin on in tha mind of yours?" she asked softly getting him to turn to look at her. "Why doesn't the beadle come? Before the week is out. That's what he said."

Azrael shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile. "And who says the week's out yet? It's only Tuesday."

Mr. Todd sighed and started to restlessly pace back and forth around the room, Azrael then walked up right in front of him and forced him to stop his pacing by placing her hands on his shoulders "Easy now, Hush, love, hush, don't distress yourself, what's your rush? Keep your thoughts Nice and lush, Wait. Hush, love, hush, Think it through. Once it bubbles, then what's to do? Watch it close. Let it brew. Wait." She sang softly and gave him a faint smile causing Sweeney to relax a bit.

Just then Mrs. Lovett walked up next to them and gently pulled on Sweeney's arm pulling him away from Azrael as she sang, "I've been thinkin' flowers, Maybe daisies, To brighten up the room! Don't you think some flowers, Pretty daisies, Might relieve the gloom? Ah, wait, Love, wait." Sweeney then growled and ripped his arm away from her obviously really ticked off that Beadle has not came yet "And the judge and the governor? When will I get to them?" he muttered irritably.

Mrs. Lovett then frowned and started to glare at him sick of him constantly talking about his plan. "Can't you think of nothin' else? Always broodin' away on your wrongs what happened heaven knows how many years ago!" she stated in a frustrated tone. Azrael frowned and slowly walked up to them as she placed her hand on Sweeney's shoulder "Mrs. Lovett you have to understand what has happened to Mr. Todd is a very traumatic experience. Be a little understanding to the man." She said softly trying not to start anything. The last thing she needed to deal with at this moment was them two fighting, Sweeney was obviously really irritated and did not want to hear anyone complaining about his actions at this moment.

Sweeney then quickly moved away from Azrael and started to pace again; Azrael sighed and gently clamped her hands together and watched him pace while Mrs. Lovett was standing there with her arms crossed and obviously really irritated with the fact that Azrael had to put her two cents in. How was it that this man will listen to her while she was the one who was willing to do everything to help him? She didn't know but she knew that it seemed that their friendship was becoming much closer. Just then she heard Azrael sing again "Slow, love, slow. Time's so fast. Now goes quickly, see now its past! Soon will come, Soon will last. Wait."

Azrael then walked back up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders again to get him to stop pacing and make him become calmer "Don't you know, Silly man? Half the fun is to Plan the plan! All good things come to those who can wait." Sweeney sighed and finally calmed down by just looking straight into Azrael's eyes.

Azrael smiled at this and was about to say something until Mrs. Lovett moved in between them and started to change the subject. "Gillyflowers, maybe, 'Stead of daisies... I dunno though...What do you think?" Sweeney sighed and then slowly nodded not caring about flowers at the moment. "Yes." He said docilely. Mrs. Lovett smiled at this while Azrael was rolling her eyes and noticed Mrs. Lovett ran her hands down Mr. Todd's chest and continued to speak "Gillyflowers, I'd say. Nothing like a nice bowl of gillies." Azrael sighed figuring to just let it be, she definitely didn't want to be apart of this triangle and was about to walk out of the room until the she heard the bell ring, just then a boy who is probably 15 then starts running up the stairs.

The effect on Mr. Todd was electric. And even Mrs. Lovett, was affected by his tension. She then hastily gives him his razor. While the boy bursts in enthusiastically, once Azrael received a good look at the boy her jaw dropped in shock and started to walk up closer to him while she and Mr. Todd spoke in unison "Anthony?" Mr. Todd looked over at her completely confused, while Anthony looked over at Azrael and had a huge grin on his face and rushed up to hug her "Aunt Azrael!" Azrael giggled and hugged her nephew back for she was so thrilled to see him. "Anthony! Look how much you have grown! Bugger the last time I saw ya you were a wee lad!" Anthony chuckled and released his hold on his aunt and smiled at her "and look at you Auntie Azzie! You are looking mighty well! I heard about what happened to Uncle Gerry and Shannon my deepest sympathies to ya." Azrael smiled at him and started to ruffle his hair as she always did when she saw the young boy. "It's alright my dear. I'm starting to learn to move on and realize that they're never coming back." Anthony frowned and gave her a hopeful look "well you know you can always come sailing with me! I'll take care of you!" Azrael chuckled at this and slowly shook her head "as wonderful as tha sounds luv. You know how I am when I come near boats or ships for tha matter I won't be able to last for a day!" Anthony chuckled and nodded. "Well you are right about tha!"

As the two were about to continue speaking they both were cut off by Mr. Todd "what the bloody ell is going on!?" he growled obviously irritated with the fact that they gave him no information on how they knew each other.

Anthony then looked over at Mr. Todd and smiled at him "Mr. Todd. I have paced Fleet Street a dozen times with no success. But now the sign! In business already?" Mr. Todd glared and him but nodded. "Yes. Now tell me how do you know Azrael?" Azrael giggled at his protectiveness and gently walked up next to Anthony and placed her hands on his shoulder "Mr. Todd, Anthony is my nephew. You see my sister and brother-in-law had a son and named him Anthony well after a couple of years ago Anthony's parents passed away so Gerry and I took him in for a while. Well as soon as Anthony grew older, his passion for being a sailor grew as well and that is when he became who he is today. So Mr. Todd I like to introduce you to my nephew Anthony Fallon"

Sweeney then arched his brow and walked up to them, examining the two to make sure there was a little resemblance which there was. He then gently placed his hands behind his back and stared at them "so I take it Anthony is the only family you have left am I correct Mrs. Rowena?" Azrael gave Sweeny a small smile and nodded. "Yes Mr. Todd, he's all I have left." Sweeney nodded and looked down at the boy "well then. I would like to inform you Anthony that your Aunt is being searched for by Governor Turpin, which is why she is here. So, when you're out on the streets I want your ears to stay completely open. And I'm sure I can trust you on such a task because I hardly believe that you would want to put your aunt at risk."

Anthony then quickly shook his head and gave him a warm smile "Don't worry Mr. Todd; My Auntie Azzie is safe with me!"

Mr. Todd nodded and then cleared his throat "good. Now what is it that you really truly came here for?"

Anthony looked at him for a second completely forgetting why he did come here for, but then immediately remembered "Oh! Mr. Todd, I have so much to tell you. I have found the fairest and most loving maid that any man could dream of! Yet there are problems. She has a guardian so tyrannical that she is kept shut up from human eye. But now this morning this key fell from her shuttered window." He then pulled out the key to show them. Mrs. Lovett gently moved closer to them, while Anthony looked up at her with a confused look on his face. Mrs. Lovett sighed figuring no one is going to introduce her so she introduced herself "Mrs. Lovett." She said irritably. Anthony then nodded at her and gave her a half smile "Pleasure ma'am" he then looked back at Mr. Todd and Azrael and smiled "I believe that this is the surest sign that Johanna loves me and…" he was then cut off by Mrs. Lovett "Joanna?" she said in shock, while Mr. Todd and Azrael looked completely surprised. Anthony then quickly nodded and continued telling them what he had to tell them. "That's her name, ma'am, and the Turpin that of the abominable parent. A Judge for that matter, actually, I think he is Governor Turpin's cousin come to think of it. But, as I said, a monstrous tyrant. Oh Mr. Todd, Aunt Azzie once the Judge has gone to court, I'll slip into the house and plead with her to fly with me tonight. Yet when I have her, where can I bring her till I have hired a coach to speed us home to Plymouth? Oh Aunt Azzie, if I could lodge her here just for an hour or two!"

Azrael sighed and looked back at Mr. Todd who still looked completely shocked. She then looked back at Anthony and gave him a warm smile "Bring her, dear."

Anthony smiled at her and rushed up and hugged her tightly "Oh thank you, thank you, Aunt Azzie!" he then pulls away from her and looks over at Mr. Todd who started pacing again. "I have your consent, Mr. Todd?" Sweeney then finally stopped and did not say a word. All he did was just simply nod; Anthony was so thrilled by the older man's consent and quickly shook his hand "I shall be grateful for this to the grave. Now I must hurry, for surely the Judge is off to the Old Bailey." He said turning towards the door, Azrael smiled and then walked up next to him "I'll walk you down luv." Anthony smiled at her and then looked back at Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett "My thanks! A thousand blessings on you both!" he said excitedly as he and Azrael walked down the stairs.

Once they were gone, Sweeney then started to pace again. Mrs. Lovett grinned at Mr. Todd and clasped her hands together "Johanna! Who'd have thought it! It's like Fate, isn't it? You'll have her back before the day is out." Mr. Todd then glared at her still pacing back and forth like a panther that is locked up in a cage. "For a few hours? Before he carries her off to the other end of England?" Mrs. Lovett then walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him from walking, and forced him to look at her. "Oh, that sailor! Let him bring her here and then, since you're so hot for a little…" she then makes a throat-cutting gesture... "That's the throat to slit, dear. Oh Mr. T, we'll make a lovely home for her. You and me. The poor thing! All those years and not a scrap of motherly affection! I'll soon change that, I will, for if ever there was a maternal heart, it's mine. And that way Mrs. Rowena can eventually leave since we won't have enough room for her to stay here but I'm sure she won't mind!" Mr. Todd sighed and then walked up towards the window to see Pirelli with Toby outside talking to Azrael; Mr. Todd clenched his fists with his knuckles turning white as he watched the man flirt with her. Why did he care? He didn't know maybe it was because she was so much like him that he cared for what had happened to her, but who knew.

Meanwhile down the stairs were Azrael, Toby and Pirelli conversing. "Yesa my dear I musta say you are definitely a spit fire." Azrael rolled her eyes obviously very irritated with the man before her "so I've heard. Are you here for any such reason Mr. Pirelli?" Pirelli then smirked at her and gently took her hand and kissed it. "Other than seeing sucha fine beauty as you? What ever other reason would I have?" Azrael glared at Pirelli and quickly ripped her hand away from him. "If you don't mind sir I'd appreciate it if you would stop being so forward. Now if you were here to see Mr. Todd he would be upstairs. Here I will show you." and with that she walked up the stairs with him following her, once they walked into Mr. Todd's shop, Pirelli then started to chuckle "it's always the lasses who plays hard to get who are the most rewarding to have." he said with a conniving smirk on his face.

Azrael glared at the man and full frontally slapped him across the face, causing his head to swing to the side. Pirelli then quickly looked back at her in shock as he saw the fiery woman have her arms crossed and was glaring at him "dare to speak that way to me again and I will do more than just slapping ya. Ya understand?" Pirelli then quickly nodded and watched the woman storm past him and looked back at a very amused Mr. Todd and a surprised Mrs. Lovett. "If you two need me I'll be downstairs." She said softly as she opened the door and left.

Once she was gone, Pirelli looked back at Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett and gave out chuckle for being embarrassed. "Women! Ya never knowa what kind you will meet. One day they can be angels the next day they can be beasts from hell." He then winked at Mr. Todd. "But usually thatsa how I like them!" He then flamboyantly bowed to them and gave them an arrogant smile "Mr. Todd" he then looked over at Mrs. Lovett and smiled as well. "And to you, bellissima signorina." he muttered as he took her hand and kissed it. Mrs. Lovett then smiled at the man as she gently took her hand away. "Well, 'ow do you do, signer, I'm sure." Pirelli smirked at her as he stood fully up "A little business with Mr. Todd, signora. Perhaps if you will give the permission?" Mrs. Lovett then quickly nodded her head "Oh yes, indeed, I'll just pop on down to my pies." She then looked over at Toby "Oh lawks, look at it now! Don't look like it's had a kind word since half past never!" she said smiling at him "What would you say, son, to a nice juicy meat pie, eh? Your teeth is strong, I hope?" Toby then gave her a hesitant look but then gently nodded. "Oh yes, ma'am." Mrs. Lovett's smile then grew even bigger and then gently took his hand. "Then come with me, love." And with that, she and Toby left the room leaving Mr. Todd and Pirelli alone together.

Pirelli then looked over at Mr. Todd who had his arms crossed and was glaring at him. Pirelli smirked at this and started to walk up closer to Mr. Todd. "Mr. Todd." He muttered, Sweeney sighed but continued to glare at him. "Signore Pirelli."

Pirelli then smirked at the man before him and started to speak in an Irish accent. "Ow, call me Danny, Daniel O'Higgins' the name when it's not perfessional."

He then looks around the shop "Not much, but I imagine you'll pretty it up a bit." He then held out his hand "I'd like me five quid back, ifn ya don't mind." Mr. Todd then arched his brow at the man before him and continued to stare at him. "Why?"

Pirelli then shrugged his shoulders still having his conniving grin on his face. "It'll hold me over till your customers start coming. Then it's half your profits you'll hand over to me every week on a Friday, share and share alike. All right… Mr. Benjamin Barker?"

Mr. Todd then arched his brow at the man and continued to give him his emotionless stare. "Why do you call me that?" he asked.

Meanwhile back down at the shop Toby was eating one of Mrs. Lovett's pies while Azrael was busy making dough. Mrs. Lovett smiled at the boy and started to play with his gold locks "At least you've got a nice full head of hair on you." Toby then scrunched up his face and then looked up at her "Well, ma'am, to tell the truth, ma'am" He then reaches up and pulls off the "locks" which are a wig, revealing his own short-cropped hair "gets awful 'ot." Mrs. Lovett and Azrael stared at each other in surprise while the boy continued to eat his pie.

Meanwhile back up in Mr. Todd's shop, Pirelli starts to stroll over to the washstand, picks up the razor, and flicks it open. "You don't remember me. Why should you? I was just a down and out Irish lad you hired for a couple of weeks, sweeping up hair and such like." He then holds up razor "but I remember these and you. Benjamin Barker later transported to Botany Bay for life. I also remember the young lass. Azrael Rowena her name is, stunning thing she is I will give you that. I know the governor will pay a hefty price to have his fiancé back in his arms. So, Mr. Todd is it a deal or do I run down the street for me pal beadle Bamford and let him know that not only are you Benjamin Barker but are keeping Azrael hostage in your shop?" he said snidely noticing that Sweeney hasn't moved nor has spoken a word but just continued to stare at him.

Pirelli then had enough and nastily started to sing "You t'ink-a you smart, you foolish-a boy. Tomorrow you start In my-a employ! You unner-a-stan'? You like-a my plan." Once again he hits his high note, and once again he is interrupted by Mr. Todd taking a tea kettle and slamming it against his face causing Pirelli to fall down to the ground. Mr. Todd then stood over Pirelli and then continued to slam the teakettle into his face.

Meanwhile down in Mrs. Lovett's shop they all heard a huge crashing sound go on upstairs and quickly looked up a the ceiling. Toby then gasped and then quickly jumped out of his seat "Oh gawd, he's got an appointment with his tailor. If he's late and it's my fault you don't know him!" he stated frantically as he started to run up for the stairs, Azrael's eyes winded and quickly ran after him "Toby! Wait! Don't go up there!" she shouted.

Toby then shouted "Signer! It's late! The tailor, sir" he then opened the door with Azrael hot on his tail and looked around to only see Mr. Todd pouring some tea with his teakettle, Azrael then grabbed Toby and turned him around to face her "Toby! You don't just go rushing in to peoples rooms like that!" Toby then frowned and looked around the room. "But the tailor! Ow, he ain't here?" Mr. Todd then strode towards the boy with his cup of tea in his hand. "Signor Pirelli has been called away." Toby then frowned and gave him a hopeful look. "Where did he go?" he asked softly, Sweeney then shrugged his shoulders "He didn't say. You'd better run after him." He said in a very forced friendly tone.

Azrael arched her brow at the man but then walked up to him and took his cup "ere I'll take tha, it's gonna spill if ya keep holdin it tha way."

Sweeney then smirked at her as she took his cup and placed it right next to the teakettle. The boy frowned at Mr. Todd and then gently shook his head "Oh no, sir. Knowing him, sir, without orders to the contrary, I'd best wait for him here." He then crosses to the chest and sits down on it, perilously near Pirelli's hand, which he doesn't notice. Mr. Todd at this moment does, however. Suddenly he is all nervous smiles and noticed that Azrael never walked back up next to him, he then gently turned around and saw her staring at the chest in shock.

Sweeney inwardly cussed to himself for allowing her in the room but then quickly turned to the boy and continued to smile at him. "So Mrs. Lovett gave you a pie, did she, my lad?" The boy then quickly nodded and gave him a small smile. "Oh yes, sir. She's a real kind lady. Just like Mrs. Rowena there! One whole pie." He says while his hand moves very close to Pirelli's hand, Azrael then quickly spoke up before the boy can get any closer to the chest. "Why don't you run downstairs and wait for your master there? There'll be another pie in it for you, I'm sure. And tell Mrs. Lovett to give you a nice big tot of gin." She said softly trying to get the boy out of the room.

The boy then grinned at Azrael "Thanking you, thanking you kindly. Gin! You're a Christian indeed" he said happily and then quickly ran out of the room.

Once the boy was gone, Sweeney then gently turned to look back at her, Azrael just continued to stand there and stare at the chest. Sweeney sighed and slowly moved towards her "Azrael." He said softly but as soon as he said her name she immediately ran out of the room and into hers hearing Sweeney shout for her. "AZRAEL!" Azrael then quickly pulled out her bag and started packing, just then her door slammed open causing her to scream and turn to see Mr. Todd at her door. Azrael panicked and quickly took her shoe and threw it at him. "Get Out!" she shouted.

Sweeny ignored her and started to storm towards her causing her to become very scared and started to back up against the wall "Mr. Todd Leave!" she shouted, Sweeney ignored her again and pinned her against the wall his arms on either side of her and stared at her with a very stern look on his face. "I'm not leaving until you hear my reasoning."

Azrael tried to push him away from her but he would not budge "I'm not listening to your reasoning Mr. Todd! You killed an Innocent man! Now if you excuse me!" Sweeney growled and pushed her against the wall pinning her arms against her sides. "NO!" he shouted. "No! You are not leaving! You are staying here!" Azrael glared at him wishing she could hit him. "TO HELL I AM! I'm getting the bloody hell out of here!" she shouted as she tried to fighting out of his hold, Sweeney sighed and pushed her into the wall again. "No you are not! Azrael that man was blackmailing us!" Azrael then glared at him and stopped fighting figuring she won't break free from his grasp. "It doesn't matter! If he was blackmailing you then settle it another way! You didn't have to kill the bloody man!" Mr. Todd then sighed and bowed his head. "He was going to turn you in…" Azrael then arched her brow at him. "What?" Sweeney then quickly looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. "He was going to turn you in Azrael. He recognized you from his old days in Ireland and was going to tell the Governor that I took you as my hostage." Azrael's eyes then widened in surprise. "But it doesn't condone you to kill a man Mr. Todd!"

Sweeney then glared at her and started to squeeze her arms tightly because his anger was rising "AND WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO AZRAEL!? ALLOW HIM TO TURN YOU IN ALLOW HIM TO BLACKMAIL ME OF MY EARNINGS! WHAT DO YOU HONESTLY THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH THE JUDGE AND THE GOVERNOR! HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPECT US TO FULFILL OUR REVENGE!?" Azrael then started to cry from the pain he was giving her causing him to stop squeezing her arms and released her.

Once he released her she then forcefully shoved him away from her "I don't believe in killing people to fulfill my revenge Mr. Todd! I believe in doing the right thing!" Mr. Todd then glared at her "Azrael what do you think is the right thing!?! Putting them in jail!? Well I hate to break it to you luv but what would happen if they get out of jail hmm? What if the Governor comes after you!? What you are you bloody going to do!? Are you going to defend yourself from him!?" Azrael then glared at him and quickly pushed past him and started to open her drawers and pull out her clothing "I won't have to defend myself to him because I won't be here!" Sweeney then growled and pulled her away from her bag and forced her to face him "you are not leaving…" he said grimly.

Azrael glared at him and shoved him away from her. "YES I AM, I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS CRAZINESS!" she shouted, Sweeney then stood in front of her door and crossed his arms glaring at her. "You are staying! And that's it, enough with this tantrum of yours!" Azrael then glared at him having enough of him trying to fight with her on this, "WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU!?! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PROTECT ME! I CAN BLOODY TAKE CARE OF MYSELF; AFTER MY HUSBAND DIED, I CAME HERE ON MY OWN! I DO NOT NEED ANYONE, AND MOST OF ALL I DO NOT NEED A MURDER TO PROTECT ME! SO GIVE ME A BLOODY REASON WHY I SHOULD STAY AND ALLOW THIS CHAOS TO CONTINUE!" Sweeney then growled out of frustration from this woman and started to slowly walk towards her "YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A REASON!?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?! A DAMN REASON!?!?" he shouted, Azrael then nodded her fists clenched. "YES! GIVE ME A DAMN REASON WHY I SHOULD STAY HERE!" she shouted noticing that he is now closer to her. Sweeney then gritted his teeth "FINE! I'LL GIVE YOU YOURE DAMN REASON," he shouted and with that, he slammed her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

Azrael was in complete shock from the kiss but at the same time it felt so good and she could not help but kiss him back. Sweeney then wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her, as his tongue gently licked her bottom lip, Azrael then openly obliged and opened her mouth to allow his tongue dominate hers. As the kiss became more needy and passionate, Azrael's mind then started to send off the alarm telling her to stop. Azrael then gently pushed Sweeney off her and looked up at him giving him an apologetic look. "Mr. Todd we can't…" she said softly.

Sweeney frowned at this and then gently kissed her forehead. "It can work… and it's Sweeney luv." Azrael then quickly shook her head feeling the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "It can't. Sweeney, I mean Mr. Todd. Think of Lucy…" she said softly, Sweeney sighed and gently kissed her on the lips and then descended his lips down to her neck and started to kiss her neck softly. "Azrael… Lucy is gone… and she is never coming back…" he then gently kissed her neck again and then looked up into her eyes and gave her a serious look "no matter how hard I try to think about her Azrael I keep coming back to the same conclusion… she's not coming back… just like Gerry isn't coming back…" Azrael sighed and then gently looked away from him. "I can't do this… it's too soon!" she said softly, Sweeney sighed, took his fingertip, and placed it under her chin and forced her to look back at him "I know your hurting Azrael… I am hurting as well. Let us heal together eh. Let us mend our broken hearts and make one whole." Azrael sighed and then moved away from him, now placing her clothes back into her bag. "Sweeney it would be just better if I left. You're confused, you have to be!"

Sweeney then shook his head and walked up to her, placed his hands on her arms, and then gently placed his lips next to her ear. "It wouldn't be better if you left Azrael. You are the only thing that is holding me together." He then turns her around and stares down at her no amusement on his face, nothing but sincerity. He then gently leaned down and whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please stay… I need you here…" Azrael frowned and slowly turned around in his arms to face him and looked up into his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she asked softly.

Sweeney then gave her a grim smirk and then took her bag and threw it on the floor and then pushed her onto her bed "because I can…" he muttered as he climbed over her and started to kiss her.

Sweeney gently wrapped his arms around her waist as he continued to kiss her, he then gently placed his hand under the hem of her dress and grazed his fingertips up against her thigh loving the feeling of her warm flesh against his hand. Azrael then gently wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Sweeney was now between her legs and placed his other hand on her other thigh and pushed her dress up so her thighs were visible. Sweeney loved the feeling of her beneath him and could not help but want to do nothing but constantly have her in his embrace, he then gently started to kiss her jaw and then moved his fiery kisses down to her neck and softly whispered "Azrael…" Azrael gasped from his kisses and could not help but to succumb to him. As their make out session was growing deeper, they both end up hearing someone climbing up the stairs. Sweeney then gently moved away from Azrael and sighed. "bloody woman." He muttered as he rose up from the bed and helped pulled Azrael up. Azrael sat there staring at him in shock, and still in a daze of what just recently happened.

Sweeney smirked at this and then gently placed his hands on her sides and kissed her once again, Azrael was completely entranced by this man and could not help but give in to his kisses but Mrs. Lovett calling for Mr. Todd interrupting them both. Mr. Todd sighed and gently released Azrael and pulled her along with him. "Come luv, let's see what Mrs. Lovett wants." Azrael slowly nodded and followed Mr. Todd out of her room and into his.

Sweeney opened the door to his room and found Mrs. Lovett walking around looking for him. "Mr. T? ya around?" she asked as she sat down on the chest. Sweeney then walked in to his room with Azrael behind him, when Mrs. Lovett looked up she smiled. "Oh! There ya are luv! How long before the Eyetalian gets back?" Sweeney stared down at the chest she was sitting on and shrugged his shoulders as he walked up towards his box of razors. "He won't be back." He simply stated. Mrs. Lovett then gasped and quickly rose up from the chest. "Now, Mr. T., you didn't!" Mr. Todd then nods toward the chest. For a moment she stands looking at the chest, then, gingerly, she lifts the lid. She gazes down, and then spins to Todd. "You're barking mad! Killing a man wot done you no harm? And the boy downstairs?" Mr. Todd shrugged and then turned to look back at her "He recognized me and Azrael from the old days. He tried to blackmail me, half my earnings forever." Mrs. Lovett then looked satisfied with his answer and shrugged. "Oh well, that's a different matter! What a relief, dear! For a moment I thought you'd lost your marbles." She then turns to peer down again into the chest" Ooh! All that blood! Enough to make you come all over gooseflesh, ain't it. Poor bugger. Oh, well!"

She then starts to close the lid, sees something, bends to pick it up. This turns out to be Pirelli's purse and looks in it. "Three quid! Well, waste not, want not, as I always say." She then takes out the money and puts it down her bosom. She is about to throw the purse away when something about it attracts her. So she slips it too down her dress and shuts the chest lid and, quite composed again, sits down on it. "Now, dear, we got to use the old noggin." Azrael sighed and then softly crossed her arms. "So this is how we're gonna seek revenge then? Kill who ever we feel like it?" Sweeney frowned and then looked up at her. "You know it's the only way Azrael."

Azrael frowned and gently moved out of the room. "yes it's the only way… just don't expect me to have any part of it!" she muttered irritably, Sweeney looked at her and walked up to face her and placed his hands on her arms. "What's brew in tha mind of yers to be so hesitant about ending a man's life that ruined yours?" Azrael then looked away from him and moved out of his hold. "Because… if we kill them, then we're no better. I'm sorry Mr. Todd but I refuse to be any part of this…" Sweeney sighed and moved a bit to get her to look him in the eyes. "Azrael I'll do it all… you won't have to harm a soul… I'll do it…" Azrael then felt the tears fall down her cheeks still forcing herself not to look at him. "But I'll know and me not stopping it is no better than me having a part in the murders themselves." Sweeney sighed and was about to say something but Azrael then cuts him off having enough of hearing about this. "No… No Mr. Todd I have no interest in hearing your excuses for this. You are on your own… now if you excuse me I have to take care of some matters." And with that, she stormed out of the room.

Sweeney sat there and watched her go while Mrs. Lovett was watching the two the whole time. She then gently shook her head, walked up to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Noble one that one is. Never would have thought she would have a mouth that stings like a viper. Nevertheless right luv? If she wants to leave she's more than welcome to. After all it is starting to get more cramped in this place, what with the boy now living with us and all."

Sweeney then looked over at her and moved her hand off his shoulder "Send him up here." Mrs. Lovett then frowned at him. "Him, too! Now surely one's enough for today, dear. Should not indulge yourself, you know. Now let me see, he's half seas over already with the gin…" but as she speaks, downstairs the Judge and the Governor clangs the bell.

Mr. Todd then runs to the landing, peers down the stairs, and smirks. " Providence is kind!"

Mrs. Lovett then arched her brow at the man before her. "Who is it?" Sweeney then looked back at her and smirked. "Judge Turpin and Governor Turpin." Mrs. Lovett then stared at him in shock. Him, him? The Judge? It can't be! It…" she was then cut off by Mr. Todd "Quick, leave me!" Mrs. Lovett then frowned at him. "What are you going to do?" Sweeney had enough of this woman and started to yell at her "Leave me, I said!" he shouted. Mrs. Lovett then frowned and slowly nodded her head "Don't worry, dear. I'm out!" She then scuttles out of the parlor and starts down the stairs as the Judge and Governor ascend. She ended up meeting them halfway and gives them a deep curtsy. "Excuse me, your Lordship."

The two men nodded and entered the parlor "Mr. Todd?" The judge asked.

Sweeney smirked at the two men and gestured them to come in. "At your service, sirs. An honor to receive your patronage sirs." He said in his friendliest tone, hoping that Azrael will not walk in the room any time soon.

The governor looked around the room with his hands behind his back and then looked back at Mr. Todd. "These premises are hardly prepossessing and yet the Beadle tells us you are the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city." Mr. Todd then looked up at the Governor and smiled at him "That is gracious of him, sir. And you must please excuse the modesty of my establishment. It's only a few days ago that I set up quarters here and some necessaries are yet to come." He then points at his chair, and gestures the Judge to have a seat "Sit, sir, if you please, sir. Sit."

The judge then sits down while Mr. Todd places a sheet over him. "And what may I do for you, sir? A stylish trimming of the hair? A soothing skin massage?" The Judge then cleared his throat and then looked up at Mr. Todd "I believe a shave will do for now." Mr. Todd nodded and continued sharpen his blade "very well sir. By the way did you ever find that young lass you two were searchin for?" The governor then stopped looking around the room and turned to look back at Mr. Todd with his fists clenched "No! It's as if she fell off the face of the earth!" The judge chuckled and looked over at his cousin. "Don't worry Demetrious, we shall find her and once we do you will definitely put her in her place." The governor then chuckled at this and nodded. "Aye tha I will… it's almost a shame to tame such a creature…" The judged then chuckled again. "I supposed when you do receive her back into your arms that you allow her to use some of that fire in her on you before you tame her to be your bride if you know what I mean dear cousin." The Governor then had a very wicked grin on his face. "Why of course. A viper like that should never go to such waste."

Mr. Todd had to contain himself from wanting to slit both of their throats at that moment and started to whistle happily so they would not catch on to his anger. "You are in a merry mood today, Mr. Todd." The Judge muttered, Mr. Todd then shrugged and continued to do his work mixing up the lather "Tis your delight, sir, catching fire from one man to the next." The Judge then chuckled and nodded his head. "Tis true, sir, love can still inspire the blood to pound, the heart leap higher." The Governor then sighed. "The lass has to be around here somewhere. I mean she cannot just fall of the face of the earth like that." Mr. Todd then looked up at him and gave him an innocent look. "Is it possible that she never went to London? She could be somewhere else." The Governor then shook his head. "No. she doesn't have the money to travel such distance. Her and her husband never made much, but that is not of a worry anymore since he is dead and I will have her on at my side as soon as we wed." Mr. Todd then shrugged his shoulders, getting very irritated with the way this man was talking about Azrael. "Well… What more, what more can man require?" he asked, the Judge then turned back to look at him completely confused. "Than love, sir?" Mr. Todd then smirked at him and nodded "More than love, sir." The Governor then asked "What, sir?"

Mr. Todd's smirk then grew even bigger and shrugged. "Women." He stated simply.

The Governor and the Judge then chuckled and nodded and said in unison "Ah yes, women."

Mr. Todd then started to lather the Judge and continued speaking. "Pretty women." The Governor then chuckled as he started to walk towards the door. "Yes. Pretty women. Speaking of such beauties I recall Beadle speaking about a young pretty belle that is working for Mrs. Lovett so if you excuse me I'm going to go down and see what this fair lass looks like." He said with a smirk on his face as he left the room.

Once he was gone, Sweeney was secretly hoping that Azrael was not out there and that the Governor would not find her. He then heard the Judge speak obviously starting to get impatient. "Make haste, if we wed, you'll be commended, sir." Sweeney sighed and mockingly bowed to the Judge "My lord… And who, may it be said, is your intended, sir?" The Judge then closes his eyes, settles comfortably, and speaks "My ward. And pretty as a rosebud." Mr. Todd froze but then softly whispered to himself. "As pretty as her mother?" The Judge then quickly opened his eyes and looked over at Mr. Todd mildly puzzled. "What? What was that?" he asked, while Mr. Todd is slowly bringing the razor toward the Judge's throat when suddenly the Judge starts to twist around in curiosity. "Oh, nothing, sir. Nothing. May we proceed?" he says softly as he starts to shave the Judge and sings, "Pretty women… Fascinating… Sipping coffee, dancing... Pretty women are a wonder. Pretty women. Sitting in the window or Standing on the stair, something in them cheers the air. Pretty women…"

The Judge then added "Silhouetted..."

Mr. Todd nodded and continued. "Stay within you…"

The Judge then nodded and smiled. "Glancing..."

Todd then added "Stay forever" he said softly with a ghost of a smile on his face.

The Judge then chuckled to himself and continued; "Breathing lightly"

Sweeney sighed and continued to start shaving. "Pretty women"

They then both start to sing. "Pretty women! Blowing out their candles or combing out their hair." The Judge then starts to sing by himself. "Then they leave... Even when they leave you and vanish, they somehow can still remain there with you, there with you." and now in unison then sing together. "ah Pretty Women." Sweeney then sang "At their mirrors" the Judge then adds; "In their gardens" Mr. Todd nodded and continued. "Letter-writing" they both then start to sing again. "How they make a man sing!" Mr. Todd then sighed thinking about the women in his life and continued the song while he was shaving him. "Even when they leave, they still Are There. They're there. Proof of heaven as you're living Pretty women, sir!"

Mr. Todd then raises his arm in a huge arc and is about to slice the razor across the Judge's throat until Anthony bursts in "She says she'll marry me Sunday, everything's set, we leave tonight!" He said excitedly but then suddenly stops when he sees the Judge sitting in the chair.

The Judge then jumps up, spilling the basin and knocking the razor from Mr. Todd's hand "YOU!" he shouted at Anthony, Anthony stood there staring at him wide eyed in shock. "Judge Turpin!" As Anthony tried to retreat, the Judge then jumps on him and grabs him by the arm "There is indeed a Higher Power to warn me thus in time. Johanna elope with you? Deceiving slut, I'll lock her up in some obscure retreat where neither you nor any other vile, corrupting youth shall ever lay eyes on her again." Anthony then tries to shake himself free and then gives Judge Turpin a pleading look. "But, sir, I beg of you…" he was then cut off by the Judge who was now yelling at Mr. Todd "And as for you, barber; it is all too clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom for you'll have none of mine." He then strides out and down the stairs shouting for his cousin to come along.

Once he was gone, Anthony then quickly moves up towards Mr. Todd looking at him pleadingly "Mr. TODD! Please! Please you have to help me." Mr. Todd had his back to the boy and clenched his fists, pure anger seeping through his veins "Out…" he said very grimly. Anthony gave him a concerned look and moved a little closer to him. "Mr. Todd?" he asked softly, just then Mr. Todd whipped around and turned to look at Anthony "I SAID OUT!!" he shouted causing Anthony to stare at him in shock and quickly ran out of the room.

Once Anthony was gone, Azrael came rushing in, Mr. Todd then quickly turned around to face her, with a look of determination in his eyes "DID HE SEE YOU?" Azrael then arched her brow at the man before her. "Who?" she asked softly, Sweeney then stormed up to her, grabbed her arms, and started to shake her. "DID HE SEE YOU? THE GOVERNOR DOES HE KNOW YOU ARE HERE?" he shouted, Azrael then had a look of fear morph on her face and quickly shook her head. "No I didn't even know the Governor was here. I was in my room the whole time, why does he suspect me being here?" Sweeney then shook his head "No. but I will not risk you working in the shop anymore. Beadle mentioned a new girl working at the shop and the Governor went downstairs to meet said girl."

Azrael's eyes widened in surprise and in fear of the news she has just recently heard and quickly pulls away from him. "I have to go! He will find me, I need to leave immediately!" she said frantically, starting to run out of the room until Mr. Todd grabbed her. "No!" he yelled as he yanked her back to face him. "You are not leaving. I already told you that. Now get that bloody idea out of your mind now!" Azrael frowned and moved out of his hold "Sweeney I have to leave! I can't bare him to harm you, nor harm Mrs. Lovett and Toby for trying to protect me. He already took my Husband and my child! I refuse to allow him to take my friends." Sweeney frowned for a quick moment after hearing what she has said but quickly covered it up. "Azrael, you are not leaving! You are going to stay here and I am going to end his and the judge's sorry lives and once I'm through with them you can live a life of not having to constantly hide yourself in fear that they will take you."

Azrael sighed and slowly shook her head "and what about you? What are you planning on doing once they are gone?"

Sweeney then shrugged and walked up to his chair and sat down "continue being a barber… Take care of my daughter… why what are you going to do?" Azrael shrugged and slowly walked up towards the window and stared out at it "I don't know… maybe go back home. Mend what's left of my bakery…" Sweeney quickly looked over at her, rose up from his seat, and walked up next to her. "So you will leave then."

Azrael then shrugged "I don't know Mr. Todd, I don't know…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone!!  
Thanks for the great reviews!! Like I said before the reviews really motivates me to continue to keep writing. Just to let you all know Sweeney may seem a little out of character, but like I said before I think this will really work for his and Azrael's relationship. I hope you all will like this chapter and really enjoy it. The next chapter will be out soon, so please review me to let me know how I'm doing and Enjoy:-) Now... On With The Story! **

Later that night tension arose. Mrs. Lovett seemed to realize that whenever she saw the two around that night it seemed that one would try to avoid the other which made her wonder if something happened between the two. She highly doubted it though; Mr. Todd was way to busy on concentrating on his revenge to ever take the time to notice Azrael. In addition, Azrael was busy on being depressed about her deceased husband and child. Sure, she figured Azrael was a pretty little thing but she had to much baggage on her to even be considered desirable, at least that is what she thought.

Meanwhile Mr. Todd was staring out his window and was deep in thought, he wondered why he reacted the way he did with Azrael. It surprised him that he felt so compelled to have her and keep her here, it's not like he was deprived but it felt so right when he was with her. No but that cannot be possible, Lucy is the only woman for him and she will always be the only woman for him. But how is it that when he saw that young woman trying to leave compelled him to force her to stay, kiss her the way he did, and almost practically beg her? It made no sense at all. This young woman was corrupting his mind and making him feel things he should not feel, but in all honesty was it really her fault? After all, she was bearing heartache as well. He couldn't place all the blame on her, it just wouldn't be fair. But for some reason this woman does something to him, she showed him hope and gave him something to at least believe in. Maybe Azrael wasn't such a horrible thing to have around, maybe he really did mean the words "it can work". Sweeney was just so confused and torn on what he should do, of course he found Azrael extremely attractive and if he felt that if anyone harmed the young woman than he would slit their throats in a heart beat, but that was natural right? "No! it's not!" He thought. This woman was too much of a distraction and needs to leave immediately! After all look what she has done! She has made him feel things that he should only feel for his wife, she was distracting him on his plan and actually conned him into settling her revenge for her! Sure, the Judge and Governor are cousins, but he only needed to kill the Judge what does he care if this woman has her revenge or not! No, it is time for Mrs. Azrael Rowena to take her leave and to leave him be, and it will happen tonight.

Sweeney sighed and decided that he should speak with Azrael, as he walked out of his room, walked up toward hers and saw that her door was faintly cracked open, he heard her playing the piano. Sweeney was just about to knock until he heard her starting to sing

"I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase."

Mr. Todd sat there as he listened to her sweet voice sing making him practically forget what he originally came to her door for. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me…" after hearing these words it kind of torn Sweeney's heart. He knew that she was still in mourning but in a way, he had hoped that she at least felt something after that little encounter they had, had.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me."

Sweeney had to admit that he felt exactly how Azrael did; it felt like he can sometimes hear Lucy's voice and it literally drove his sanity away as well. Maybe that is why he kissed her maybe it was because she too knew how it felt to lose someone who was so dear to you and the fact that she to was alone in this world made it seem like they were a perfect match. But he didn't want to believe that, after all Azrael was right, it was too soon and as the way things were going for both of them now it didn't seem like their relationship would be stable enough to maintain anything. But who knows maybe things will turn out, he supposed he'd have to just wait and see.

"These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me. "

Sweeney sighed and concluded that maybe things were too soon for them. Maybe things were too rushed and she felt forced to give in to him, or maybe she responded to him out of fear that he would harm her, but who knows maybe he could be wrong about everything regarding this woman.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone but though you're still with me I've been alone all along…"

her haunting voice sent chills down his spine, it made him feel her sorrow and sadness and realize that maybe she needed more than just revenge, maybe she just needed someone to tell her to let go. But how can he tell her to let go when he himself couldn't allow himself to let go, he didn't know how he could help her, nor if he really wanted to. Maybe he was just captivated by her because she was so much like him in so many ways or maybe it was because she was the only one to show him a different side of this world than what the others were trying to give him. Sweeney didn't understand these feelings he had for Azrael but in retrospect he didn't really know if these were truly how he felt if it was just that he was tolerating her. As he thought that he then shook his head, no he didn't tolerate her. He tolerated Mrs. Lovett but not Azrael, he actually enjoyed her company but why did she do these things to him? Did she even know her capability of making him yearn to feel those lips against his? Probably not, the girl was excessively preoccupied on trying to gain her family revenge than to ever consider anything; after all, he too yearned for revenge.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me…"

Azrael then finally stopped playing and sighed; her mind has been in a whirlwind lately and couldn't help but feel completely numb. She wondered why she was still here but apart of her felt that she needed to not for herself but for the man who was in the other room. Sure, she did feel something in that kiss but it was way too soon to start something between her and him when her husband has died so recently. Azrael couldn't help but wonder that maybe the man did it because he was lonely and was in need of someone, sure she was lonely too but the way he reacted when she threatened to leave made her wonder so many things about this man. Sure, he was a murderer and yes, he wasn't all there most the time, but he did have a love for his wife like she had a love for her husband. In addition, it showed her that he really wasn't a bad person he was just hurting and heartache can make you do crazy things, maybe that kiss he gave her was one of those crazy things.

Just as Azrael placed over the cover on top of the keys she then heard a knock on her door, Azrael sighed and gently rose up from her seat figuring it was Mrs. Lovett and walked up to the door and opened it.

But as soon as Azrael had the door fully opened is when she realized that it wasn't Mrs. Lovett who was knocking on her door but Mr. Todd who was standing there with an emotionless look on his face. "Mr. Todd?" she asked softly, Sweeney sighed and slowly shook his head. "Azrael…" Azrael frowned noticing that his hands were fidgeting and wondered what was bothering him. "Mr. Todd what ever is the matter?" she asked softly with concern in her eyes. Mr. Todd sighed and slowly shook his head "We must speak Azrael." Azrael nodded figuring that they needed to talk about this eventually and may as well now. "Alright Mr. Todd please come in." she said softly. Mr. Todd nodded and walked in to Azrael's room, once he was officially inside Azrael then gently closed the door for no disruptions.

She then turned around and faces him hesitantly placing her hands together afraid how this conversation is going to turn out. "What would you like to talk about Sweeney?" she asked in a very demure tone. Sweeney sighed and started to pace back and forth placing his hand behind his neck and shaking his head. "We need to discuss what had happened earlier today." Azrael then slowly nodded and sat down on the piano bench. "Regarding Signore Pirelli or what had happened in my room?" Mr. Todd sighed and finally stopped pacing. "Regarding what had happened in your room." Azrael knew that is what he came for and was worried how this was going to turn out. "Oh I see." Was all she was able to muster out "Azrael I wanted to apologize for my actions, I understand that you are still in mourning for your husband, as am I for my wife. And that kiss between us shouldn't have happened and I did not mean to invade your personal space." Azrael nodded and gave him a small smile "there's no need to apologize Mr. Todd."

Mr. Todd arched his eyebrow and gave her a confused look "beg pardon?"

Azrael then shrugged and looked up into his deep penetrating eyes. "There's no need to apologize. After all, I didn't fight you off me when you did kiss me. So I suppose I am as much in fault as you are." She said softly, Sweeney gently nodded surprised that she felt that way and then sat down on her bed. "How do you propose we go through this then?" Azrael shrugged "well I've concluded how much of a distraction I am by all this chaos that has been going on and have decided that I'm going to leave." Sweeney frowned and rose up from the bed and kneeled down right in front of her "Azrael, I mean it you are not leaving. How many times will I have to tell you that?" Azrael frowned and looked away from him "Sweeney I know you feel like you have to protect me and I deeply appreciate it but I know that I have been a distraction to your plan and shouldn't have involved you with the Governor. So I figure this is the best way, I have to leave Sweeney maybe the Governor will forget about me and fall for some other lass who will desire him." Sweeney then shook his head, took her hands into his, and started at her straight in the eyes. "I know your afraid Azrael. I know this has a lot to do with the Governor knowing that there is a new woman working here and that Pirelli was going to blackmail us. However, I am going to take care of it, your family and mine will have their revenge. I promise you that."

Azrael sighed and slowly looked away from him. "I know this Mr. Todd, but after what happened earlier today I feel that maybe it would be best if I left."

Mr. Todd then arched his brow and stared at her intently. "And why do think that may I ask?" Azrael sighed and softly blushed trying to avoid eye contact with him. "Because I can't trust myself with you Mr. Todd…" Sweeney couldn't help but smirk at this and gently moved her head to face him and stared into those blue eyes of hers. "Why is that darling?" Azrael sighed her cheeks bright red at the moment from her embarrassment and cleared her throat. "Because Mr. Todd after what happened earlier today, I obviously can't… and I'm sorry that if I miss led you to think of something else but I just can't allow something like that to happen. My husband is the only man who has my heart, and I know it's silly and all but I feel like I was cheating on him per say."

Sweeney couldn't help but smirk at this, he then moved up closer to her, and stared deeply at her. "Azrael, I know I may have not met your husband but I know he would want you to move on sometime in your life. And I won't force you into anything, so if you want to be nothing but friends I understand."

Azrael stared at the man before her. It surprised her to see him this way, he was usually dark and cold to everyone but he was here being warm and actually sweet. It confused her, she knew that she and he suffered from the same problems but he was usually a monster with a bad temper and did nothing but brood most of the day, but today he was completely different. It confused her deeply and she meant every word that she stated to him, she couldn't trust herself with this man. In addition, she concluded that as soon as she had that experience with him earlier that she couldn't stop herself from this man, and that is what scared her the most.

Sweeny sighed and slowly rose up to his feet "it's getting late…"

Azrael then quickly nodded and rose up from her feet "yes it is. I suppose we should retire shouldn't we Mr. Todd?" Sweeney nodded still having a grim look on his face. "Yes. But I must admit Azrael it is rather cold in my room." Azrael arched her brow at the man before her and then gently crossed her arms. "Beg pardon Mr. Todd?" Sweeney shrugged and started to walk up towards her. "Well you see Miss. Azrael my room is utterly freezing and your room is very warm. And I was wondering if perhaps I can stay here." Azrael then rolled her eyes, let out a little smirk, and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Good night Mr. Todd." She said softly as she walked away from him.

Sweeney then smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders "so that's how it's going to be. You're going to send away a defenseless man back to his freezing room so he can freeze to death."

Azrael then giggled and gently opened one of her drawers and pulled out a large wool blanket, she then turned back to face him hugging the blanket against her and then handed it to him, noticing that he had a confused look on his face. "No I expect you to take this blanket with you to your room, and if you are searching for some companionship during your nights rest I suggest that you ask Mrs. Lovett for it. And believe me she definitely wouldn't mind." She said with a little smirk on her face, Sweeney couldn't help but smirk right back at her. "It's not her companionship I need to acquire. Nor am I asking for any, all I wish for a good night sleep in a nice warm room, the companionship that you say that I require I figure is a nice benefit in my need of sleep." Azrael then rolled her eyes at the man before her "oh bollocks, aren't you late for your appointment of brooding, I know how fussy you get when your schedule is being disrupted." Sweeney then chuckled still clutching onto the blanket. "I'm sure I'll be able to survive." Azrael shrugged giving him a small smirk "I donno Mr. Todd I know how you get and I don't feel like explaining to Mrs. Lovett why you are in an even worse mood then you usually are." Sweeney then mockingly looked offended and then place a hand next to his heart. "You really think so ill of me that you think I am always in a bad mood?" Azrael then arched her brow and shrugged "never said I think ill of you, but you also have to admit you're not the friendliest person around, makes me wonder what you were like before you were sent to jail." Sweeney suddenly frowned the images of him being taken away from his wife and child flashed before his eyes and made him clench onto the blanket tighter as his anger rose even more thinking about the man who took his family away from him. Azrael suddenly had a concerned look on her face and gently walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sweeney? Sweeney luv are you alright?" she asked softly.

Just as she said these words she suddenly felt herself quickly being slammed against the wall and also to see Sweeney pinning her tightly against said wall, Azrael had a look of fear morph on her face as she saw the grim sneer that was on his. Sweeney gritted his teeth as he stared at her, rage flowing through his veins as he looked at this woman before her.

He then gently leaned down next to her ear and said in a grim gruff voice "you will never be her…"

Azrael suddenly looked very confused as he moved back to look at her "Sweeney what on earth are you going on about?" she asked worriedly, Sweeney couldn't think at this moment, nothing but pure rage was corrupting his mind as he looked at her and for some reason this time he couldn't find the off switch nor wanted to. "Lucy! You will never be my wife do you understand!" he shouted. Azrael then glared at him wondering where this all came from and forcefully shoved him off of her. "I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO BE! I am not trying to be your Wife Mr. Todd I am only trying to help you and be a friend to you!" she shouted back.

Sweeney then pulled out his razor and placed the cool blade on her neck and gently placed his lips near her ear and whispered in his rough, gruff tone "what would you do Azrael? What would you do if I killed you right now? Would you scream? Would you beg me to let you live?" he asked as he gently nipped her earlobe. Azrael was breathing very heavily and gasped from his sudden action, "no…" she said softly willing herself not to make a wrong move. Sweeney smirked at this and continued to keep his blade against her neck. "Why not Azrael? Do you not fear death?" Azrael then softly shook her head feeling a sting on the side of her neck knowing that the blade placed a small cut on her. "No… because I know I'll be where I belong." Mr. Todd stared down at her neck to see small drops of blood roll down from her neck down to the inside of her dress. He then moved the blade away from her neck and gently licked her neck and placed a kiss on her wound while she was still pinned against the wall gasping yet again from his sudden action.

Sweeney then softly sang against her neck. "We all deserve to die. Tell you why, Azrael, tell you why. Because in all of the whole human race Azrael, there are two kinds of men and only two, there's the one they put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face look at me, Azrael, look at you."

He then gently moved away from her neck and looked deeply into her eyes, Azrael still had a worried look on her face but saw the anger yet sorrow in his eyes and knew the mentioning of his past brought this out of him. Azrael frowned and then gently placed her hand on his cheek "No we don't. The world isn't always a horrid place, there are many things to show it to be a brighter place, look at you Mr. Todd, look at me! Yes, there are errors in the world and horrid demons but we shall seek our revenge Mr. Todd you shall see! Now we all don't deserve to die! Even you Mr. Todd even I. Yes, our hearts are broken as all can see, and yes when we have our revenge it will be a bright relief but we all don't deserve to die! Even you Mr. Todd, even I"

Sweeney then sighed and quickly shook his head, the rage still within him as he pulled Azrael's body away from the wall and slammed her against it once again, giving her a very grim look. "No we all deserve to die Even you Azrael... even I because the lives of the wicked should be made brief for the rest of us death will be a relief we all deserve to die." He then suddenly had a far away look and gently moved away from Azrael and softly said to himself "And I'll never see Johanna No I'll never hold my girl to me…" he then started to pace back and forth.

Azrael then softly moved up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him from pacing and forcing him to look at her. "You will hold your girl again Mr. Todd I promise…," She sang softly noticing the fire in his eyes and felt her back once again being slammed against the wall. She then heard him whisper in his grim gruff voice "I will have vengeance. I will have salvation."

He then looked directly back into her eyes again with a grim sneer on his face. "And not one man, no, no ten men. Not a hundred can assuage me and I will get him back even as he gloats. In the meantime I'll practice on dishonorable throats."

His grim sneer then suddenly turned into a look of remorse has the memory of his wife and child flashed before his eyes. "And my Lucy lies in ashes and I'll never see my girl again." Azrael sighed and placed her hands on the sides of his face to force him not to look away. "You will see your girl again…" Sweeney sighed as Azrael softly moved her hands off his face and placed them on his shoulders.

Sweeney then gently shook his head and looks away from her "But the work waits, I'm alive at last! And I'm full of joy!" he said angrily, Azrael then gently placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look back at her.

Sweeney saw compassion in those eyes of hers and could not help but be entranced by them, as she sang. "Don't worry Mr. Todd. You will see your Angel again and she will be yours forever and ever. Don't you see Mr. Todd it will happen for you, you'll get to see your girl again and hug her and hold her and tell her how much she means to you. You will be a whole man again, you will have your girl again and she will love you for years to come, yer Angel will be back and she will look at you as her only one… Her father… her loving father… and she will love you, until her dying day. Come what may… Come what may… she will love you, until her dying day…" she then softly smiles at him as he stared at her in amazement and in sadness, as she continued. "Suddenly the world will be such a perfect place. Suddenly it will move with such a perfect grace. Suddenly this life of ours won't be such a waste and it all revolves around us more and more, don't you see... There is no mountain too high, no river too wide, just sing out this song and I'll be there by your side, storm clouds may gather and stars may collide… but I'll help you… I will be there for you… as long as you sing this song… but believe me… she will love you… until her dying day… Joanna… will love you until her dying day…" she sang softly.

Once she was finished she looked into Sweeney's eyes and softly smiled at him, seeing an un-expressional look on his face. Azrael then became concerned since he did not say anything, and as soon as she was about to ask him if he was alright she felt his lips crash against hers. Azrael was so surprised by his recent action but couldn't force herself to fight him off, Sweeney gently wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her passionately. Azrael then wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, Sweeney then gently licked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance, which Azrael willingly obliged.

Once Azrael opened her mouth, she felt Sweeney's tongue fight for dominance with hers. Azrael felt Sweeney's hands roaming against her and couldn't help but feel a fire burn within her it was as if she was hibernating and suddenly summer came and woke her up. The kiss was amazing and it felt like electricity has been burning through both of them, Sweeney was so entranced by her and couldn't help but not have enough of her. She felt so good, her hair, her touch, her kiss, it did it all for him and he couldn't help but feel for this woman, couldn't help but almost yearn for her. And that is when it happened; Sweeney gently broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers as the two were breathing heavily.

Sweeney then gently pulled her closer to him and looked deeply into her blue eyes "Let me stay Azzie… let me stay the night, I can no longer sleep a night alone."

Azrael stared at him, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "I don't know Sweeney. What if Mrs. Lovett finds out?" Sweeney sighed and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about Mrs. Lovett, Nightmares haunt my dreams Azzie, give me a chance to have one night of complete peace." Azrael sighed and softly un-wrapped her arms from his neck and placed them on his chest. "As much as this is against my better judgment… you can stay here for the night."

Sweeney softly smirked at her, his head still resting against hers. "You mean it?" Azrael then nodded now with a playful smirk on her face. "Yes after all I don't want you to freeze to death in that room of yours." Sweeney softly chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you…" Azrael smiled at him and gently took his hand and pulled him along with her. She then gently pulled the covers on her bed back and then turned back to him and helped him pull off his jacket while he unbuttoned his vest leaving his pants and shirt on as they both climbed into the bed. Sweeney gently wrapped his arms around Azrael's waist and held her against him as the two fell asleep, not knowing what will become of their future but just knowing that for once since they both endeared heartache had felt whole. Just for this one moment, they both felt that maybe things will finally turn their way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone,  
Thanks for the great review!! I'm really glad you all are really liking the story so far:) I know Sweeney may seem a little out of character at bits but like I said previously I think it works with his and Azrael's relationship. Now fair warning he's going to seem a little more out of character in this chapter but I think it really works. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and ideas! It really has helped motivate me to continue on this story so Thanks:) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and cant wait to hear from you all soon! Now... On With The Story!! **

Morning came quickly for Sweeney and Azrael and as they both woke from their slumber, they both found each other's legs twisted together while Sweeney's arms were wrapped tightly around Azrael's waist. Azrael gently opened her eyes and realized how warm she was and that her pillow was indeed Sweeney's chest.

Azrael gently rose her head up and looked up at the man to see that he too was awake; Azrael couldn't help but smile at this as she stretched her back. "mmhm Good morning." She said softly.

Sweeney smirked as he held her held her tightly against him and closed his eyes not wanting to move. "Good morning." He muttered in a sleepy tone, Azrael gently moved out of his hold and laid on her side staring at him with a warm smile on her face "how was your night? No nightmare's I presume." She said playfully knowing full well that no nightmare could terrify this man.

Sweeney's smirk then grew even bigger knowing that she caught on to his little lie and shrugged pulling her close to him. "None of the such, you must be an angel and fought off my nightmares while I slept."

Azrael then giggled and softly shook her head. "I am none of the such. You must have confused me with someone else." Sweeney then shrugged and then pushed her onto her back and moved himself on top of her and stared down into those blue eyes of hers. "I have not mistaken for I am staring down at her at this very moment. And since said lady rid me of my nightmares I should properly repay her."

Azrael stared up into his deep penetrating eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "And how said man is going to repay said lady?" she asked playfully, Sweeney gave her a sadistic smirk and then said. "Like this" And with that he leaned down and kissed her. Azrael wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her tightly against him. Sweeney licked the bottom of Azrael's lip causing her to open her mouth allowing his tongue to fight dominance with hers. Sweeney then gently pulled up the hem of her nightgown, glided his fingertips against her thigh, and grabbed hold of it while his other hand mimicked the other grabbing hold of her. He was now between her thighs as the kiss became more deep and passionate and that familiar fire was burning through both of them as the more they yearned for each other. Sweeney gently moved his hand up further to feel Azrael's warm sides and was to go up even further until they both heard Mrs. Lovett calling for Mr. Todd. "MR. T! ARE YA AROUND?" She shouted.

Azrael broke the kiss and looked up worriedly at Mr. Todd hearing Mrs. Lovett shouting for him again. "MR. T! WHERE YA BE!?!"

Azrael was just about to move away from him until Sweeney growled and forced her back on her back and stared at her deeply "Ignore it." He said in his deep gruff tone and continued to kiss her, Azrael was about to protest but yet again the kiss felt so good and couldn't help to wrap her arms around his neck as she felt his hands wrap around on her back and felt his warm palms against her flesh. Azrael moaned against his mouth as she felt him between her and couldn't help but to arch her back getting a nice grunt out of him since she accidently wiggled her hips against him.

Sweeney was about to make a much further step with her and was about to pull her gown even further up until they both heard Mrs. Lovett shout once more "MR. T I KNOW YOU ARE AROUND HERE! NOW WHERE YA BE!" she shouted.

Sweeney growled and quickly ripped his lips away from Azrael gritting his teeth out of anger. "Damn that bloody woman, will she ever leave me be?" Azrael sighed, gently placed her hands on his chest, and softly pushed him off her. "We should see what she wants you for." Sweeney sighed and gently moved off of her and rose up off of the bed and pulled on his vest then his jacket and straightened himself out a bit then turned to see Azrael still sitting in the bed but was stretching her limbs. Sweeney smirked at her and crossed his arms "you going to change?" he asked smoothly, Azrael rolled her eyes. "I will as soon as you leave my room and go find out what she wants."

Sweeney then shrugged still giving her the sadistic smirk. "And what if I don't leave? You will have to change before me."

Azrael glared at him, but then had a sadistic smirk on her face as well. "Well then Mr. Todd, then I suppose we'll be sitting here for awhile then."

Sweeney then started to dangerously walk towards her with his hands in his pockets, having a dangerous smirk on his face. "And if I changed you myself?" It was then Azrael's turn to have a dangerous smirk on her face. "Then I hope you enjoy your own blade against your neck Mr. Todd because I can guarantee that will be the only way you will ever get even near to taking my clothes off." Sweeney smirked at her, pulled her out of the bed, and placed his hands on her sides, as he softly nipped her neck. "I like being threatened with a little danger. It makes me feel alive, so I would take your challenge and see what will happen and see if you would really use my blade against me." he then nipped her neck again and saw the wound he placed there last night and gently kissed it. "So would you Azrael? Would you use my blade against me, knowing that I would take your threat?" he asked seductively as he heard her gasp, holding her tightly against him nuzzling her neck and hair.

Azrael was so deep into his web that she couldn't fathom to speak as she felt him nipping, sucking and teasing her neck. Azrael knew they shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't force herself away from him. She then felt him start to untie the laces of her nightgown and that is what brought her back to reality, Azrael then gently pushed Sweeney off her and gave him an apologetic look. Sweeney looked at the woman before him confused as to why she stopped him until he heard her speak. "Sweeney you should really go check to see what Mr. Lovett wants." Sweeney sighed and softly nodded. "As you wish milady," He muttered as he stormed out of the room. Azrael let out a breath of relief once he was gone knowing that if he went any further she wouldn't be able to stop him. The man was the sweetest sin, she knew that she shouldn't tamper with a man such as he but she couldn't help what she felt, this man definitely did something to her and it literally scared her.

As Azrael dressed and fixed herself up a bit she figured she should go check to see what Mrs. Lovett wanted Mr. Todd for. She then gently opened her door and walked up to Mr. Todd's and gently knocked, she then heard someone shout come in and opened the door and entered into the room. As soon as Azrael entered, she saw Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett sitting there staring at the chest looking like they were deep in thought. Azrael arched her brow and gently walked towards them "what's going on?" she asked. Mrs. Lovett then looked up at Azrael and sighed, "We're trying to figure out what to do with the poor bugger." Azrael then shrugged and then opened the chest and gasped from the stench and dropped the cover down. "Oh bloody hell… just bury the man! Surely he'll decompose soon enough!" Mrs. Lovett sighed and looked over at Mr. Todd "What are we going to do about him? And there's the lad downstairs. We'd better go and have a look and be sure he's still there. When I left him he was sound asleep in the parlor." She said softly and noticed that the two didn't move. Mrs. Lovett sighed and clapped her hands to get both of their attention, which worked since both of them quickly looked up at her. "Come on!" Azrael and Sweeney then quickly looked up at her and followed her down the stairs.

While Mrs. Lovett went to go check on the boy, Sweeney and Azrael took a seat in the booth, and saw that she re-emerged back with a content look on her face. "No problem there. He's still sleeping. He's simple as a baby lamb. Later I can fob him off with some story easy. But him!" she muttered Indicating the tonsorial parlor above. "What are we going to do with him?" Sweeney sighed giving her a very disinterest look "Later on, when it's dark, we'll take him to some secret place and bury him." Mrs. Lovett then shrugged and started to walk towards the booth clasping her hands. "Oh yeah. Of course we could do that. I don't 'spose he's got any relatives gonna come pokin' 'round lookin' for him." She then sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Seems a downright shame..." Mr. Todd then arched his brow and gave her a confused look. "Shame?" Mrs. Lovett nodded glad that she had Mr. Todd's attention "Seems an awful waste... such a nice, plump frame Wot's 'is name has... had... Has nor it can't be traced... Bus'ness needs a lift, Debts to be erased... Think of it as thrift, as a gift, if you get my drift seems an awful waste... I mean, with the price of meat what it is, when you get it, if you get it..." Azrael looked horrified while Mr. Todd started to laugh and had a wicked grin on his face "Ah!" Mrs. Lovett then grinned, "Good, you got it! Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop! Bus'ness never better using only pussycats and toast! Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most! And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!" Azrael stared at her in shock and rose up from the booth "You're mad!" Mr. Todd was too consumed by the idea and quickly walked up to Mrs. Lovett and started to waltz with her "Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion" Mrs. Lovett grinned at him and looked over at Azrael smirking at her as if she had won the man over her and then looked over at him and shrugged. "Well, it does seem a waste..." Azrael's jaw dropped at the two of them honestly considering this and started to wave her hands up in the air "You both are mad!" Sweeney ignored her and grinned at Mrs. Lovett for her wonderful idea "Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always! Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived without you all these years, I'll never know! How delectable! Also undetectable!" Azrael sighed and slowly shook her head "so this is what we have come to? Cannibalism!?!" she shouted.

The two still continued to ignore her and continued to waltz; Mrs. Lovett then smirked at Mr. Todd and led him to the window to stare out at the people. "Think about it! Lots of other gentlemen'll soon be comin' for a shave,won't they? Think of all them pies!" she said excitedly.

Azrael rolled her eyes her arms still crossed. "Think of all the lives… Think of their family!" Sweeney then shrugged and looked over at Mrs. Lovett "How choice! How rare! For what's the sound of the world out there?" Azrael then glared at them, then walked up to Mr. Todd, and forcefully had him turn around to face her. "Have you lost your mind! These are innocent people you considering!" Sweeney sighed and placed his hands on Azrael's shoulders. "These are desperate times Azrael…" Azrael glared at him and was about to say something until Mrs. Lovett cuts her off. "And desperate measures are called for! Mrs. Rowena don't you see!" Azrael moved out of Mr. Todd's hold tears burning her eyes "No! I don't see I still say you both are completely mad!" she shouted.

Mrs. Lovett then rolled her eyes and then walked up to the counter and pretended to have a pie there. "Here we are, now! Hot out of the oven!" she said excitedly as she pretended to pick up the pie, Mr. Todd then arched his brow and walked up to the counter playing along. "What is that?" Mrs. Lovett then grinned at Mr. Todd and pretended to hand him the pie "its priest. Have a little priest."

Azrael gasped and started to mutter in Gaelic "Go n-ithe an cat thœ is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat (Gaelic: May the cat eat you, and may the cat be eaten by the devil)" she muttered irritably, while the two looked at her completely confused.

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett then went back to their pretend pie "Is it really good?" Mr. Todd asked, Mrs. Lovett then nodded. "Sir, it's too good, at least! Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh, So it's pretty fresh."

Azrael then yet again muttered in Gaelic another insult to the two since she was so angry with them both planning on killing people and making them into pies. "Go an bheith ag eascainí dar Máiria Malone agus ise naoi caoch mídhlisteanach leabhair ruaig tú amhlaidh fadatrasna an cnoc dar damnaigh sin tú tiarna féin canna ní faigh tú in éineacht le a teileascóp! (Gaelic: May the curse of Mary Malone and her nine blind illegitimate children chase you so far over the hills of Damnation that the Lord Himself can't find you with a telescope!)" She muttered hotly at the two of them.

The two then looked at her again completely confused on what she was muttering about and went back to their little plan. Sweeney then asked "Haven't you got poet or something like that?" Mrs. Lovett then shook her head. "No, y'see, the trouble with poet is 'Ow do you know it's deceased? Try the priest! Lawyer's rather nice." Sweeney then grimaced. "If it's for a price." Mrs. Lovett then shrugged. "Order something else, though, to follow, since no one should swallow it twice!" Sweeney then patted his stomach and arched his brow. "Anything that's lean?" Mrs. Lovett then shook her head. "Well, then, if you're British and loyal, You might enjoy Royal Marine! Anyway, it's clean. Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!" Sweeney then asked. "Is that squire, on the fire?" Mrs. Lovett then grimaced and quickly shook her head. "Mercy no, sir, look closer, You'll notice it's grocer!" Azrael then rolled her eyes. "Heaven's yes let's grab a grocer!" Mrs. Lovett then glared at Azrael. "Or what about the Irish? One taste of them will bring a hop and skip in yer step!" Azrael glared at Mrs. Lovett and crossed her arms knowing what she was indicating.

Sweeney sighed and then started to waltz with Mrs. Lovett again. "The history of the world, my love…" Mrs. Lovett then answered. "Save a lot of graves, do a lot of relatives favors!" Sweeney then smirked at her. "Is those below serving those up above!" Mrs. Lovett then grinned. "Ev'rybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors!" Sweeney then added. "How gratifying for once to know that those above will serve those down below" Azrael sighed and then asked. "What is that?" Mrs. Lovett then answered. "It's fop. Finest in the shop. And we have some shepherd's pie peppered With actual shepherd on top! And I've just begun, here's the politician, so oily It's served with a doily, Have one!" Sweeney then smirked. "Ah but always arrives overdone! I'll come again when you have judge on the menu! Have charity towards the world, my pet!" Mrs. Lovett nodded as the two continued to waltz "Yes, yes, I know, my love!" Sweeney then twirled her and pulled her back to him. "We'll take the customers that we can get!" Mrs. Lovett then giggled. "High-born and low, my love!" Sweeney then released her having a huge grin on his face "We'll not discriminate great from small! No, we'll serve anyone, meaning anyone and to anyone at all!"

Once they finished with their little song and dance, they both started to laugh glad that they figured out what to do with the future bodies. "Oh Mr. T I'm so glad your willing to do this! Isn't this exciting Mrs. Rowena?" Mrs. Lovett said excitedly. Azrael shook her head her arms still crossed "no I don't! This is madness! Now your talking about murdering innocent people to make bloody pies!" she shouted obviously upset with the fact that they're willing to do this. Sweeney sighed knowing that Azrael was upset and then gently walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Azzie, think of it this way… its practice to get to the Judge and the Governor…" Azrael pushed away from him tears stinging her eyes. "DO WHAT YOU WANT BUT I WILL HAVE NO PART IN THIS!" she shouted as she stormed away from him, Sweeney then sighed and slowly shook his head. "AZRAEL!" he shouted as he ran after her. Mrs. Lovett stared at the two in shock as how they were recently reacting with each other. And what confused her even more was that Mr. Todd referred Azrael as to Azzie, it made her almost wonder if there was something really going on with the two, it started to see that way the more and more she would see them together. This made Mrs. Lovett a little livid so she decided to go out and search for Azrael's nephew and have a little word with him.

Meanwhile Azrael ran up to her room with Sweeney hot on her tail once Azrael opened the door she then felt someone grab and yank her away from the door and to be faced by none other than Mr. Todd, once Azrael caught sight of him she started to fight out of his hold. "LET ME GO, BLOODY HELL LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" she shouted.

Sweeney sighed and pulled her into his room so Mrs. Lovett would not overhear them. Once they were in his room he finally released Azrael and looked at her pleadingly, "Azzie just listen to me." Azrael then quickly shook her head. "No! It's one thing on killing people you seek revenge for but it's another to kill innocent people!" Sweeney sighed and walked up to Azrael and pulled her into an embrace. "Azzie, you will understand that we need to do this. It's something that could prevent a lot of questions and I know you won't fight me on this." Azrael was furious to think that he could tame her that easily and then quickly pushed him off her "Go hIfreann leat (Gaelic: To Hell with you!)" she shouted.

Sweeney then arched his brow knowing that this was the third time she spoke in that language. "What the bloody hell are you saying!? Are you muttering gibberish or are you actually speaking a language?" Azrael glared at him while her arms were crossed. "It's Gaelic, now don't you try to change the subject!" she shouted.

Sweeney then suddenly had a devious smirk on his face and started to dangerously walk towards her. "Another language now… that's mighty interesting my dear…" he muttered seductively as he walked Azrael up against the wall. Sweeney then placed his hands on either side of her and moved his body tightly against hers "I always admired a woman who could speak different languages." He then gently nipped her neck.

Azrael had, had it; she was tired of this man playing with her mind and refused to go through with it any further. She didn't understand what it was that they had and especially since that little scene downstairs she didn't know if whether he was playing with her or Mrs. Lovett's mind but knew that she needed to put a stop to this. Therefore, that is when she shoved Sweeney off her, glared at him and started to sing.

"Lord only knows why I care for you so. You're a heartless man I don't understand why you have to be, why you need to be so, so cold how can you be so cold, so cruel, ice cold don't even feel. Yet your kiss is like fire but deep down inside you're so cold."

Sweeney then stared at her completely confused and was about to ask her about what she was talking about but was then cut off by her shoving him into the wall and was now merely inches away from him.

"So cold how can you be so cold, so cruel, Ice cold, you don't even feel. Yet your kiss is like fire but deep down inside you're so cold."

She then moved herself off him but slammed her hand onto the wall causing Mr. Todd to jump.

"You play games with my mind, you cheat and you lie time after time. I know you will never change but for some reason I just can't break away. I don't know why I allowed you in my mind and play with my heart the way you do. You are just no good for me; I wish I never fell for you. Because you are so cold..."

she then moved away from him, her eyes full of anger and hurt as she stared at the man before her.

"So cold how can you be? So cold, So cruel, Ice cold, You don't even feel. Yet your kiss is like fire but deep down inside you're so cold. so many times, you make me believe you will change, yet you probably just laugh as I drown in my own pain. Never a worry, never a care I don't know why I let you trick me the way you do, you've got a spell on me I hopelessly care for you. Yet you're so cold… How can you be so cold? So cruel, Ice cold..."

Sweeney then moved himself off the wall and walked up to her "Azzie…" he said softly as he tried to pull her to him but she quickly ripped away from him and continued.

"You don't even feel yet your kiss is like fire but deep down inside you're so cold. Made of stone oh you're wicked to the bone I give you my heart yet you tear me apart you're like a devil in disguise… yeah you're oh so cold..."

Sweeney then pulled her to him and pecked her on the lips noticing that tears were starting to roll down her cheeks and turned her head away from him.

"So cold… How can you be so cold? So cruel, Ice cold… you don't even feel. yet your kiss is like fire but deep down inside you're so cold…"

Sweeney then tilted her head back to face him. Azrael stared up at him, saw a look of passion in his eyes, and couldn't help but get lost in them. "Then warm me up…," he said in a deep dark tone that sent a shiver down her spine.

Sweeney then claimed her lips and pulled her tightly against him making the kiss more passionate between them. Azrael was getting more, more lost in his embrace until the alarms in her head was screaming at her to stop, and that is what she did. Azrael then broke the kiss as she had tears rolling down her cheeks "please don't do this." She said softly as she hid her head into his chest.

Sweeney sighed and gently pulled her into an embrace. "Azzie it's the only way… if we bury the bodies there is a fair chance that someone will stumble across them and will figure out the murders."

Azrael then pulled away from him tired of all this chaos. "Then don't murder them! You don't have to murder people Mr. Todd! But yet you feel that you have a need to!" she shouted. Sweeney sighed and tried to pull her back to him "Azzie…" he said softly while trying to pull on her arm. Azrael swatted his hands away from her and glared at him. "It's Mrs. Rowena to you Mr. Todd and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me be for I do not associate with Murders!" she shouted as she was about to storm out of the room until she felt him grab her.

Sweeney forced her to face him seeing the pure anger in her eyes "Azrael enough of this nonsense!" he shouted.

Azrael tried to fight out of his grasp. "No! Let me go you crazy blighter!" she shouted. Sweeney then pulled her back to him, crashed his lips against hers, and kissed her hoping that she will calm down but she did the exact opposite she quickly broke the kiss and then harshly slapped him across the face. Sweeney's head quickly turned to the side from the force of her slap and quickly looked back at her in shock. Azrael had her fists clenched just daring him to pull that razor out on her "touch me like that again Mr. Todd you find your razor against your neck. I have told you before that if you are looking for companionship then to look for it with Mrs. Lovett for I am not some wench you can have your way with!" she shouted and then stormed out of his room and slammed her door and locked it.

Sweeney stood there in shock after what had happened, yet he was actually confused as to what happened. After all they had a great morning together and things seemed to actually start to work out. But then all of the sudden she wants nothing to do with him. Sweeney was so confused, he didn't know why he cared so much as to what happened between him and this woman and why would he care so much if she wanted nothing to do with him. Yet her not wanting to speak with him really did tear him a bit. Sweeney sighed and figured he should have a drink and decided to go down stairs figuring that he'll let Azrael cool off before he would go speak with her.

Once Sweeney made it down the stairs, he saw Mrs. Lovett sitting in the booth as if she was waiting for him; he noticed that there was a second glass of gin waiting for him and figured that he may as well take a seat and then picked up the glass and drank down it down.

Mrs. Lovett rested her elbows on the table and then rested her chin on her hands "Troubles with Mrs. Rowena Mr. T?"

Sweeney sighed figuring that Mrs. Lovett doesn't need to know about his and Azrael's so called relationship and ignored the question. "Mr. T? May I voice my opinion?" Sweeney rolled his eyes but figured he may as well humor the woman. "What is it?" he asked irritably.

Mrs. Lovett sighed giving him a serious look. "I know this is none of my business Mr. T but I can't help but think who much Mrs. Rowena resembles your late wife." Sweeney then quickly turned to look at Mrs. Lovett and glared at her. "Azrael is nothing like Lucy… they are completely two different people," he said grimly.

Mrs. Lovett then shrugged her shoulders and then leaned back in her seat. "I donno Mr. T, Azrael has a lot of the same physical features that Lucy does. Sure their face is completely different and Azrael is curvier than Lucy but it is possible that you are replacing Lucy with Azrael" Sweeney then clenched his fists angry flowing through his veins as he listened to this woman speak. "It's not like that Mrs. Lovett. Me and Mrs. Rowena are nothing but strictly friends."

Mrs. Lovett sighed and then slowly shook her head. "Don't you see Mr. T you are starting to have feelings for this girl because she reminds you so much of Lucy. I can see it Mr. T, and I'm only doing this for your well good. It's not healthy for you to fall for a woman who resembles your lost love, especially with a woman like Mrs. Rowena. The girl has too much baggage on her to ever be considered anything more than a friend, and in all honesty, she is a major distraction to our plan to seek revenge on the Judge. Plus on top of it she conned you into fighting her own battles for her, now honestly what kind of friend would do such a thing like that? Now I have spoken with her nephew and found that he is more than willing to take Mrs. Rowena out of London and have her safely placed somewhere else where the Governor won't find her. I honestly think it would be the best if she left Mr. T, after all it really should be her time to go… and that way we can get back to our original plan."

Sweeney had heard enough tired of listening to this woman and then slammed his fist on the table letting her know that this conversation was over. "Mrs. Rowena will not be leaving Mrs. Lovett for if she left now there would be a great chance of someone recognizing her. So she is staying here." He then rose up from his seat and turned to face her. "Oh and if you consider placing your nose in my and Mrs. Rowena's friendship please know that next time you will have my blade closely around your neck." He muttered grimly as he walked up the stairs.

As Sweeney made it to the top of the stairs he sighed thinking about what Mrs. Lovett had told him and couldn't help but think that maybe she was right. Azrael did in ways resemble his Lucy, but the girl was so much more different. Azrael was very strong willed and loud while Lucy was very quite yet innocent. There was a huge difference between the two of them personality wise. But Azrael did have blond hair but it was much more of a strawberry sort as Lucy had yellow hair which resembled the sun, they're eyes were different as well for Azrael's eyes were as deep blue as the ocean while Lucy's eyes were more bright as the sky. However, those were the only things he knew that could resemble them at all. But then, why did he need to know? Why did he need to hear it? Why was he now right in front of Azrael's door hesitantly knocking on it? He then heard Azrael from the other side now unlocking her door.

Once Azrael had it fully opened she then looked up at Mr. Todd obviously really irritated with him still "yes you need something?" she asked very sternly. Sweeney then nodded staring at Azrael telling himself that she is nothing like Lucy. "Yes… actually I do." That is when he grabbed her and slammed his lips against her kissing her passionately.

Azrael was caught by such surprise and was about to yell at him until he broke the kiss and said these words to her.

"Please tell me…"

Azrael gave him a confused look and tilted her head to the side. "Tell you what Mr. Todd?" She asked softly noticing how upset he looked.

Sweeney sighed and quickly shook his head. "Please tell me you're not my Lucy… Tell me that you're nothing like her…"

He begged needing to hear this out of her lips, knowing that he wasn't falling for her because she resembled his late wife. Azrael was completely confused but knew that whatever happened after their little tirade had to of had a huge impact on him.

So then, Azrael gently embraced him and held him tightly against her as he needingly clutched onto her. "Shhh. Dove…," she said softly."I'm nothing like Lucy. For what I heard of your wife is that she was a sweet, innocent little angel. While me on the other hand is nothing but a big pain the arse. Bugger I could drive a saint insane fir one day with my yappin. Honestly I think my mother must've turned in her grave a couple of bits for seeing from the beyond half the things I've done." She said jokingly hoping that would bright up his spirits, and with her delight it did.

Sweeney started to chuckle as he pulled back from her and look down into her eyes. "yer right. My Lucy was as sweet as an angel. And you on the other hand I'm starting to think is the reason for this shock of white stripe on me hair."

Azrael giggled and gently moved out of his embrace and crossed her arms giving him a knowing smirk. "Don't blame me for that white stripe on yer hair! It's not my fault that you want to look like a creature that ejects a fetid odor when it's alarmed or attacked…"

Sweeney glared at her and crossed his arms trying to look intimidating. "Watch it girl for my blade may be against your neck again." He said warningly but with a little amusement in his voice. Azrael rolled her eyes at the man before her and gave him a devious smirk. "All talk and no game Todd. How many times have you placed that blade against my neck and yet believe it or not I'm still here." Sweeney them smirked at her and started to walk towards hers. "Take those as a warning luv." Azrael then rolled her eyes. "Please just admit that you aren't as bad as you want everyone to think that ya are." Sweeney then smirked at her now being officially right in front of her. "Not until you admit that you're infatuated with me my dear." Azrael chuckled and quickly shook her head now walking away from him. "You can kiss my blarney arse before that will ever come out of my lips." Sweeney then had a devilish grin on his face and then grabbed her hearing her shriek and placed her on her bed with him on top of her. "Love to pet." He muttered seductively as he leaned down to kiss her once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone!!  
Thanks for the great reviews!! Like I said before the reviews really motivates me to continue to keep writing. Just to let you all know Sweeney may seem a little out of character, but like I said before I think this will really work for his and Azrael's relationship. I hope you all will like this chapter and really enjoy it. The next chapter will be out soon, so please review me to let me know how I'm doing and Enjoy:-) Now... On With The Story!**

It has been a few weeks since the plan arouse to make human pies and thanks to Mrs. Lovett's increasing prosperity, she ended up creating a modest outdoor eating garden outside the pie-shop, consisting of a large wooden table with two benches, a few bushes in pots, birds in cages. At rise, contented customers, one of whom is drunk, are filling the garden, devouring their pies, and drinking ale while Toby who was in a waiter's apron, drums up trade along the sidewalk. Inside the pie-shop, Mrs. Lovett is in a "fancy" gown, which was a sign of her upward mobility and also had Mr. Todd bring down the piano that was in Azrael's room, placed it up against the wall, so Azrael could play some songs for the ongoing customers.

However today was another day and once again was going to be a busy day. Mrs. Lovett was busy downstairs with Toby getting ready for the big rush that was to come in today, while Sweeney and Azrael were in Azrael's room. Sweeney had Azrael pinned up against the wall kissing her passionately clinging to her body with such need, he then hooked her leg around his waist and placed his hand underneath her dress and grazed his hand up the flesh of her thigh and then grabbed hold of her hearing her moan as he nipped her neck. Sweeney was about to go further until he heard a knock on Azrael's door. "Mrs. Rowena! Mrs. Lovett needs you!" Toby shouted.

Azrael gasped as Sweeney was starting to get more daring with her and was able to squeak out "I'll be down in a minute Toby!" She shouted.

Toby seemed satisfied with her answer and ran down the stairs not suspecting anything. Once Toby was gone, Azrael gently pushed Sweeney away from her "Sweeney we should really get to work." Sweeney smirked at her and then pulled her against him "what do you think I'm trying to do?" he asked as he tried to kiss her. Azrael then placed her hand over his mouth and smiled at him. "Sweeney I really should go down there. I don't feel like listening to Mrs. Lovett's scolding at this moment." Sweeney sighed and slowly nodded allowing her to walk out of the room.

Once Azrael walked down the stairs, she saw Mrs. Lovett standing next to the counter placing the human pies on top of the counter. Azrael sighed and slowly shook her head knowing that this plan of Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd's were chaotic. However, she figured that she couldn't stop it and was told by Sweeney plenty of times that there was a good reason as to why they're doing this. Therefore, she just held her tongue on the whole situation and went along with what they were doing. Grant it she refused to make the pies nor assist on harming the people so Mrs. Lovett decided that Azrael will be the entertainment. Azrael hated it; she wanted nothing to do with this whole situation and couldn't figure out a way to get out of it by not getting fired, so she just went with the flow.

Azrael sighed and then looked up over at Mrs. Lovett and grimaced at the pies. "So who is this today?" she asked.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and pulled out another pie from the oven. "A little blacksmith ya see he should be delectable to the crowd." Azrael sneered knowing that there was an actual human in that pie and then moved away from the counter. "Do we really have to do this? I mean honestly I know how to bake and make other things do we really need to make pies out of human beings?" Mrs. Lovett's eye widened and shushed Azrael since Toby was now in the room. "Shhh I don't want the boy to know about this! So you will keep yer mouth shut you hear me?" she said sternly to the younger woman before her.

Azrael then glared at Mrs. Lovett and crossed her arms "so you're going to allow an innocent boy eat cannibalism pies and make him believe it's something else?" she asked irritably.

Mrs. Lovett glared at Azrael, grabbed her arm, and yanked her into the other room. "How dare you talk to your employer in such a way? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a roof over yer head and be livin in the streets!" Azrael glared at the woman before and ripped her arm way from said woman. "Yeah well I'd rather be livin on the streets then serve human pies to customers! How can you sleep at night knowing that someone out there is missing their husband, wife or child?!? How can you honestly go through your days knowing that they are in mourning and don't even know why or who took their loved one away!" she shouted. Mrs. Lovett quickly caught on as to why Azrael was acting this way and started to chuckle. "I see now why you're acting like this. Your feeling remorse because you had the same thing happened to you. You actually feel bad for these people because you had your husband and child taken away from you so you feel as if you should feel horrible for these people. You feel responsible for not helping in protecting them from their murders and that is why you're so hostile to the situation. Well I'll tell you something Mrs. Rowena, if you were one of those families and I killed your husband I would have a nice soundless sleep for the rest of my days because people like you do not matter to me! My business matters and Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies is tired of having no customers now if you excuse me I have to go serve my patrons." She muttered hotly and then stormed out of the room

Azrael was furious with the woman who left the room and couldn't believe that this woman had no remorse for the poor people, how can she be so heartless?!? But yet again how can Mr. Todd be that heartless as well. She still asked herself why she continued to stay here but then the realization all came back to her… she was falling for Mr. Todd, yes she knew that it wasn't the most smartest idea in the book but there was something about that man that made her feel that it was worth staying here. Yes, she still felt horrible for Gerry and Shannon and of course, she still felt completely odd about being with another man while her husband is laying six feet under but for some reason she had this very comforting feeling that Gerry was fine with this and that is what placed her at ease.

Meanwhile during her daze of thought, customers started piling in the shop, having Toby come rush into the room to grab Azrael. "Mrs. Rowena!" he shouted. Azrael quickly looked back at the boy, her thoughts quickly cut off "Yes Toby?" she asked softly. Toby smiled at Azrael and then walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on Mrs. Rowena there are people coming!" he said excitedly. Azrael sighed, "Bless this little boy's heart," she thought to herself as she felt him tug her out of the other room and into the shop.

Once she was in the room she saw crowds of people bustling in and taking seats either enjoying their pies or waiting for some, just then Toby started shouting to the people "Ladies and gentlemen, May I have your attention, perlease? Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling as well at that delicate, luscious ambrosial smell? Yes, they are, I can tell. Well, ladies and gentlemen, that aroma enriching the breezes like nothing compared to its succulent source, as the gourmets among you will tell you, of course. Ladies and gentlemen, you can't imagine the rapture in store. Here you'll sample Mrs. Lovett's meat pies, savory and sweet pies, as you'll see. You who eat pies, Mrs. Lovett's meat pies conjure up the treat pies used to be!"

Just then, Toby then heard a man call for him. "Over here, boy, how about some ale?" Then another man shouted. "Let me have another, laddie!" Toby then quickly ran to go help the customers while Azrael sighed and stood there with her arms crossed. Mrs. Lovett then glared at Azrael and placed a pie right in front of her "Hand these out!" she said hotly irritated with Azrael's stubbornness. Azrael sighed and placed it in front of one lady, the lady then looked up at Azrael and smiled her. "Tell me, are they flavorsome?" she asked. Azrael sighed and was about to answer until another patron answered for her. "They are." Then another lady nodded with a huge grin on her face. "Isn't this delicious?" Azrael then rolled her eyes and walked away from the crowed and then walked back up to the counter and then heard Mrs. Lovett walking up behind her "One for the gentleman… Hear the birdies cheeping, Helps to keep it cheery…" she said in a friendly tone, but then noticed the beggar woman snooping around her shop. "Toby! Throw the old woman out!" Azrael then quickly turned around and glared at Mrs. Lovett. "Honestly woman, are you that cruel that you'll kick out a poor defenses woman who doesn't do a thing to harm your facility?" she said irritably.

Mrs. Lovett glared at Azrael and then crossed her arms. "Do not tell me how to run my shop Mrs. Rowena. I have had that beggared constantly harboring my facility and for her to not to any longer loiter this place is to have her kicked out!" Azrael then glared at the woman before her. "Then give her a bloody pie or a scrap. Be a little charitable!" she muttered hotly. Mrs. Lovett then sneered at Azrael, grabbed her arm, and yanked her to the piano "Enough! I will not hear anymore of this. You are to sit here and play your little songs to make my customers happy do you understand!" she shouted, pushing Azrael down onto the bench. Azrael glared at Mrs. Lovett softly rubbing her because it was sore and gently opened the lid "as you wish milady…" she said begrudgingly but then had a little smirk on her face and started to play a tune and started to sing.

"How can I pretend that I don't see? What you hide so carelessly? I saw her bleed…"

Mrs. Lovett then quickly turned around and stared at Azrael wide-eyed realizing what she was doing.

"You heard me breathe and I froze inside myself and turned away I must be dreaming…"

Azrael then looked up from her piano and smirked at Mrs. Lovett noticing the evil glare she was receiving from the woman.

"We all live and… We all die but… That does not begin to justify you. It's not what it seems, not what you think no, I must be dreaming… It's only in my mind, not real life No, I must be dreaming…"

Azrael knew this was catching the audience's attention and that is why she knew that Mrs. Lovett ran up the stairs to grab Mr. Todd. Azrael had to smile at herself as she played the tune and noticed that Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were now down the stairs staring at Azrael. Azrael gave them both a wicked smirk and continued to sing.

"Help! You know I've got to tell someone tell them what I know you've done. I fear you but spoken fears can come true."

She then noticed Sweeney slowly moving towards her now understanding why Mrs. Lovett was so frantic to get him down here, but this didn't stop Azrael no… she continued to sing.

"We all live and… We all die but… That does not begin to justify you. It's not what it seems, not what you think No, I must be dreaming… It's only in my mind, Not real life No, I must be dreaming…"

She then heard Sweeney speak to her. "Azrael…" he said softly trying to get her attention. However, Azrael wouldn't stop, she needed to get her anger out and in a way this was helping her.

"We all live and…We all die but… That does not begin to justify you. It's not what it seems, not what you think No, I must be dreaming… It's only in my mind, not real life No, I must be dreaming…"

She then stopped playing, then rose up from the piano still staring directly at Mr. Todd, and then started to walk towards the counter.

"Not what it seems, not what you think I must be dreaming… Just in my mind, not in real life I must be dreaming…"

she sang softly as she picked up a pie and gave him a daring look as she walked out of the shop and placed the pie right in front of the poor beggar woman and smiled at her. "Here you go luv. Next time someone kicks you out of this shop just holler for me and I'll be right there alright?" The woman smiled at Azrael and then rose up to hug her. "Thank you so much lass, you truly are a blessing." Azrael smiled hugging the beggared woman and started to chuckle. "It's the least I can do." She then released the woman and started to walk back into the shop.

Once Azrael walked in, she heard a cheer from the crowd who were applauding her for her song, Azrael grinned at this and then gently curtseyed to them she then looked up at Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett with a knowing smirk on her face. As Azrael walked up to them, Mrs. Lovett was about to scold her until a very handsome gentleman walked up to Azrael and tapped her shoulder. Azrael quickly turned around and smiled at the man before her, she noticed that he had dark brown hair and brown eyes (Think of Christian Bale from the Prestige) and a very charming grin. "Excuse me miss but please don't think of me as being so forward but you have an absolutely stunning voice." Azrael giggled at the man before her and gave him a wide grin. "Well thank you very much sir, a lass always enjoys her work being appreciated." The man then took her hand and gently kissed it giving her a debonair smirk on his face. "A lass like you should always be appreciated." He said suavely. Azrael giggled and then felt someone grab her and yank her behind them; she then noticed it was Mr. Todd. "You have something you're trying to get at boy?" he asked very sternly. The man looked at Mr. Todd surprised of the man's reaction. "I'm sorry sir but I was only trying to compliment on the lady's singing." Just then, they both heard a female voice speak. "Azrael." She said loudly enough for both of them to hear her. Sweeney quickly turned to look at her, while the man was smiling at her. Azrael smiled back at him and held out her hand for him to shake. "My name is Azrael." The man grinned at her as he took her hand and shook it. "Daniel… Daniel Miller, and may I say that it is an honor of knowing you." Azrael grinned at the man and started to giggle. "And it's an honor of knowing you as well kind sir." Daniel smiled at her and was about to continue speaking with her until Sweeney grabbed her arm and yanked her away from him. "Azrael you are to come with me and help assist with the customers!" Azrael quickly looked back at him and frowned. "But Mr. Todd I am supposed to stay down here and help Mrs. Lovett." Mr. Todd glared at Azrael, yanked her fully away from Daniel, and started leading her up the stairs. "She will have to deal your staying with me!" he said sternly as he yanked her up the stairs, without even saying a word to Mrs. Lovett nor the gentleman they left downstairs.

Once they made it upstairs, Sweeney yanked Azrael into her room and then slammed the door shut and locked it so they wouldn't have any disruptions.

Sweeney then quickly turned around to face her with pure anger in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!" he shouted. Azrael stared at him wide-eyed in shock from his sudden outburst. "What do you mean!? It's called being friendly to the customers!" she shouted. Sweeney gritted his teeth, then grabbed her, forcefully sat her down in a chair, and then straddled her hips with his blade now on her neck. "No… it's called you being polite to the gentleman because you fancy him." He stated very grimly. Azrael sighed tired of him threatening her like this and then looked up at him and glared back at him. "What does it matter to you Mr. Todd?!? I was only being a good worker and greeting the customer properly. Why such a need to threaten my life?" Sweeney then growled and then grabbed her hair then tilted her head back.

"Because you're mine…," he said in a low, grim tone.

Azrael's eyes widen in such surprise after hearing this confession from him. She knew this was a huge step for him to admit that he didn't want her with anyone else even though he had to admit it in a threatening way but oddly enough she was touched even though there was a blade against her neck. Azrael gulped as she stared up into those penetrating eyes of his, but then that's when her anger arose as well. "Well you never gave me any reason to believe that I was worth anything to you so how do you expect me to know that you don't want me to be sweet on anyone else?" Sweeney then growled again keeping his blade firmly against her neck.

"It should be obvious!" he shouted.

Azrael then glared at him. "What kissing me the way you do! Touching me the way you do! Do you honestly think that indicates a relationship!?" she shouted. Sweeney then glared at her rage burning through his veins. "Yes actually I do! Do you honestly think I do this with any woman Azrael!?! If I did I'd be on Mrs. Lovett like an obese child would be on cake and not care if it effects you! Azrael the only woman I've ever been with was my wife! Just like I know the only man you've probably ever been with was your husband! I'm not some man who openly admits what they feel in fear that it'll be taken away from me!" he then sighs and gently moves the blade away from her neck and slowly shakes his head in despair… "I can't have that again… I cant have something that I care about taken away from me again… don't you see Azzie that man out there to me was just like the Judge and I refuse having him take something that means something to me." Azrael stared up at him in shock of this man's revelations… He did care for her, which meant he wasn't that heartless as she would've thought he would be and this amazed her… but was she ready enough to finally let go and give her complete heart to this man? Was he even ready to do such a thing for her? She didn't know but this confession made her believe that maybe things will start to grow further in their so called relationship… heck maybe she will be able to officially call it a relationship soon, she guessed she'd have to wait and see.

Azrael then gently placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a soft smile, which made him relax a bit. He moved his cheek into her hand and then placed his hand on top of hers giving her a pleading look. "Tell me Azrael…," he said softly. Azrael arched her brow at him but gave him a small smile.

"Tell you what Sweeney?" she asked softly.

Sweeney then rested his forehead against hers and then let out a huge sigh. "That you're mine…" Azrael grinned at him and then placed a soft kiss on his lips. "As long as you say that your mine as well…" Sweeney smiled at her, a real smile and then gave her a needy kiss her on the lips.

Once Sweeney broke the kiss he then gently rose up off of her and pulled her out of the seat. He then gently pulled her towards the bed and then laid her down. Sweeney then pulled off his jacket, his vest, and then kicked off his shoes and then laid down beside her. He then gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him and listed to her hum an Irish tune which helped him drift off to sleep, happy to actually have this woman in his arms.

A Couple of hours later Sweeney woke to see that Azrael was still soundly asleep in his arms and couldn't help but smile down at her. He then gently rose up from the bed trying his hardest not to wake her and then quietly walked out of her room. As he strolled down the stairs he couldn't help but keep thinking about the woman who was still soundly asleep in her room… what was it that they had? He knew that he couldn't stand to see her talk to that man the way she did and yet… he wouldn't allow her to be to much in his heart for fear that he was betraying Lucy and Joanna. But was it so wrong? After all Lucy was gone, and this woman respected him so much for still being completely true to his wife but yet there was something about Azrael that couldn't stop him from yearning her… and just by seeing that man be sweet with her drove him crazy. It made him feel as if she was to be taken away from him just like Lucy and Joanna were and that's when he blew, he'll be damned before he'd let anyone take Azrael away from him and that's what worried him most. For if, one woman who was not his wife could do this to him and make him feel these feelings, then what else was she capable of doing?

Sweeney then finally made it down the steps and saw that the day had grown a little darker and then decided to ask Mrs. Lovett what time it was wondering how it possibly gotten so late. "Mrs. Lovett what time is it?" he asked.

Mrs. Lovett then looked up at him completely confused as to why he'd ask such a thing. "It's six Mr. T." Sweeney's eyes then widened in surprise and then repeated her. "Six o'clock!" Mrs. Lovett then nodded still giving him a confused look. "Yes sir it's six o'clock." Sweeney then groaned out of frustration. While Mrs. Lovett realized why he was so aggravated and then tried to calm him down. "It was due to arrive at a quarter to five… And it's six o'clock! I've been waiting all day! But it should have been here by now!" he said irritably. Mrs. Lovett sighed and then placed her hand on his shoulder. "And it's probably already down the block! It'll be here, it'll be here! Have a beaker of beer and stop worrying, dear. Now, now…" Sweeney then groaned and then started to walk out towards the garden, he then caught sight of the thing he was waiting for and then quickly turned back into the shop and tried to get Mrs. Lovett's attention. "Psst!" he said loudly enough to get her attention.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and slowly walked up towards him. "Yes, what, love? Quick, though, the trade is brisk."

Sweeney then smirked at her. "But it's here!" Mrs. Lovett then arched her brow. "It's where?" Sweeney then had a sadistic smirk on his face. "Coming up the stair!" Mrs. Lovett then nodded. "I'll get rid of this lot as they're still pretty hot and then I'll be there!" Mr. Todd nodded as he was about to head up the stairs. "It's about to be opened or don't you care?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett then shook her head "No, I'll be there! I will be there! But they'll never be sold if I let 'em get cold but we have to prepare!" she muttered as he headed up the stairs while she started to shoo off her crowed.

A couple of hours later Azrael woke from her nap and saw that Sweeney was no longer there. She let out a soft sigh and then walked out of her room and heard some sounds going on in his. Azrael then gently knocked on the door and heard him shout to come in, Azrael then opened the door to see him and Mrs. Lovett in the room with a brand new chair sitting in the middle of the room. Sweeney then quickly turned his head to see that Azrael had came in and smiled at her as he rushed over to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the chair. "Azrael is that a chair fit for a king, a wondrous neat and most particular chair? You tell me where is there a seat can half compare with this particular thing! I have a few minor adjustments to make…" He then looked over at Mrs. Lovett. "They'll take a moment. And then I'll call you…" Azrael looked over at the chair and then looked back up to him and smiled. "It's pretty." She stated simply. Sweeney smiled at this until they both heard Mrs. Lovett scoff. "It's gorgeous! It's gorgeous! Can't you see that Azrael It's perfect! It's gorgeous!" She then looked over at Mr. Todd "You make your few Minor adjustments Mr. T. You take your time; I'll go see to the customers." She said happily, as she walked out of the room.

Once she was gone, Sweeney looked back at Azrael and smirked at her. "Want to help me build it?" Azrael then giggled as she looked over at the equipment and smiled at him. "I don't think you'll want me to be doin tha Sweeney, after all I don't know how to build one of these crazy contraptions." Sweeney then chuckled and then walked up to her and placed his hands on her sides and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Then you shall be my Tool Lass and hold my tools for me." Azrael giggled and slowly shook her head. "Ya know I always end up bein the Tool Lass! I'm startin to wonder if ya blokes are worried about me buildin things!" Sweeney then chuckled "Alright Mrs. Rowena you shall help me. But please listen to every word I say, it's direly important." Azrael nodded and then pick up a tool and started to follow Sweeney's instructions.

Once the chair was finished being built he went to go grab Mrs. Lovett to show her the chair and once they came both came in Azrael was doing the final changes on the chair, and to Sweeney's surprise, she did a fabulous job. Azrael gently rose up, cleaned off her dress from the dust and dirt, and smiled at them as they entered the room. Sweeney then pulled Mrs. Lovett towards the chair and gestured toward it. "When I pound the floor, it's a signal to show that I'm ready to go, when I pound the floor! I just want to be sure. When I'm certain that you're in place…" Mrs. Lovett then nodded. "When you pound the floor, yes, you told me, I know, You'll be ready to go." She then looks over at him hopefully. "When you pound the floor, Will you trust me? Will you trust me? I'll be waiting below for the whistle to blow…" Mr. Todd nodded thrill with his chair, just dying to try it out. Just then they heard someone shouting. "More pie!" Mrs. Lovett sighed and then grabbed Azrael's hand "come luv we have to go serve more people and start shooing them out!" Azrael nodded and then followed Mrs. Lovett out of the room.

Once they were able to get rid of all of the crowds that night it was then finally time for Azrael, Mrs. Lovett, and Toby to rest. Mrs. Lovett went to go take care of Toby while Azrael figured that she should go get some rest. As Azrael strode up the stairs she then heard Sweeney softly singing to himself in his room, Azrael figured she may as well check to see if he was alright. So she gently walked up towards his door and saw that it was slightly open and then slowly opened it to see him staring out the window obviously deep in though, she then gently moved herself inside of the room not trying to make a sound so she wouldn't disrupt him and then heard him sing again.

"I feel you, Johanna, I feel you do they think that walls can hide you? I am in the dark beside you caring for you, protecting you. Johanna… And are you beautiful and pale, with yellow hair, like her? I'd want you beautiful and pale, the way I've dreamed you were, Johanna. And if you're beautiful what then with yellow hair, like wheat I think we shall not meet again my little dove, my sweet Johanna…"

Azrael frowned when she overheard him knowing how hard it might be for him to realize that when he does see his daughter that she will resemble so much of his late wife. But what was even worse is the fact that he may never want to see her at all for that reason itself.

"Goodbye, Johanna. You're gone, and yet you're mine. I'm fine, Johanna, I'm fine and if I never hear your voice, my turtle-dove, my dear I still have reason to rejoice the way your head is clear Johanna…"

Azrael had tears in her eyes as she listened to this man sing about his daughter. She couldn't help but to feel the pain he was having and wished for nothing at this moment to force him to believe that seeing his daughter was the right thing to do, and to not give up on her but she knew that he needed his privacy. Therefore, she sat there as quite as she could and listened to him sing.

"I feel you, And in that darkness when I'm blind with what I can't forget Johanna It's always morning in my mind, my little lamb, my pet Johanna. You stay, Johanna, Johanna The way I dreamed you were. Oh look, Johanna, a star buried sweetly in your yellow hair a shooting star… And though I'll think of you I guess, until the day I die, I think I miss you less and less as every day goes by Johanna."

Azrael's heart was shattering as she continued to listen to this. It was so heartbreaking to think that he was slowly missing his daughter less and less because of their separation but she knew that he needed to see her, needed to have her in his arms and embrace him to make him realize that he still really needed his daughter, all he really needed was just to see.

"And you'd be beautiful and pale and look too much like her If only angels could prevail we'd be the way we were Johanna. I feel you, Johanna, Wake up, Johanna! Unnerve the bright red day we learn Johanna, to say Goodbye… we will learn to say Goodbye…"

Once he was finished, Azrael then gently walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sweeney?" she said softly, Sweeney sighed and then turned around to face Azrael with a look of remorse on his face. Azrael saw the pure heartache in this man's eyes and then gently wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he held her tightly.

"Azzie…" he whispered desperately as he continued to hold her.

Azrael sighed as she gently removed herself from him and gave him a sympathetic look. "Sweeney what is this talk of not wanting to see your daughter again?" she asked softly. Sweeney sighed and then moved away from her to stare out the window "I'm terrified to see her. Azzie, what if she looks like Lucy? I don't think I can bear to see her knowing that my wife is in her… if she resembles her." Azrael frowned and then gently walked up next to him and continued to stare out the window. "Your greatest fear is my only wish… I wish I can see my daughter again and see how much she resembles my husband and me. I wish she were here so I can hold her, and touch her. The one thing you wish not to seek is the one thing I desire in my own. My greatest fear is that one day I'll realize that I won't miss them anymore, that I'll forget their faces and not remember their touch or their words." She then looked up at Sweeney and then crossed her arms. "You don't know how lucky you are to still have your child Sweeney. I'd give anything to have my little girl back and as much as this sounds to be a stop complaining thing you're just being foolish bit. It's not… I just wish you could see how lucky you are to know that your daughter is still here and that if anything if I were you I'd hope and pray that she'd look just like your Lucy. So that way I would know that, she has a part of her mother in her, and what more of a special gift is that. To know that Lucy isn't officially dead and to know that even though it will hurt to see her that it will always be the most greatest vision you could've ever have received in her."

Sweeney sighed and then looked over at Azrael. "How can you be so sure? Azzie what if I cant be the proper father that she needs? Why if she despises me for being gone for so long?" I don't think I could bare it."

Azrael sighed, then turned him to face her, and then gave him a very determined look. "Sweeney, you will be a proper father because when you lay eyes on tha lil girl you'll do everything in your power to make that girls life perfect. And for her hating you for being away for so long, that won't happen because she will be as thrilled to see you as you will with her and never ever hate you for something you couldn't control." Sweeney then sighed and then looked up into her eyes and frowned. "and what about you? how do you keep on living so strongly knowing that all you've ever had is gone. That you will never see them ever again? How do you live from that sort of pain?" he asked.

Azrael sighed and then gently shrugged her shoulders as she moved away from him and started to sing.

"The lights go out all around me, one last candle to keep out the night and then the darkness surrounds me I know I'm alive, but I feel like I've died…"

She then looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"And all that's left is to accept that it's over, my dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made. I try to keep warm but I just grow colder."

She then starts to walk up towards the chair and grazes her fingertips against the cool leather of the armrest

"I feel like I'm slipping away… After all this has passed, I still will remain, After I've cried my last. There'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, Someday I'll hope again and there'll be beauty from pain."

She then looks up at him and then gives him a small smile.

"You will bring beauty from my pain."

Sweeney looked at her very surprised but couldn't help but smile a bit from her confession. Azrael then gently walked around the chair still gliding her fingertips over it, meanwhile neither her nor Sweeney knew that Mrs. Lovett just walked up to his door and was hearing the whole conversation between them.

"My whole world is the pain inside me the best I can do is just get through the day. When life before is only a memory I wonder why God let me walk through this place…"

She then sighs and slowly shakes her head.

"And though I can't understand why this happened, I know that I will when I look back someday."

She then looks up at him and gives him a soft smile as she walk towards him.

"And see how you've brought beauty from ashes, and made me as gold purified through these flames."

Mrs. Lovett was now standing directly next to the door seeing the whole scene before her eyes. Azrael was now right in front of Sweeney and then gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"After all this has passed I still will remain. After I've cried my last. There'll be beauty from pain, though it won't be today. Someday I'll hope again, and there'll be beauty from pain."

She then gently rests her forehead against his.

"You will bring beauty from my pain."

He then gently leads her towards his bed locking his eyes with hers.

"Here and I am at the end of me."

He then lays her down on the bed with him now climbing on top of her.

"Trying to hold to what I can't see."

He then stares down at her as he straddles her hips, while Mrs. Lovett gasped at the scene before her. Sweeney then pulls Azrael's arms up above her head and pins them there with one hand as she continued to sing.

"I forgot how to hope this night's been so long."

Azrael then stares up at him as she feels his other hand caress her cheek and then moves down from her neck down to her chest feeling his fingertips glide down her body.

"I cling to your promise there will be a dawn."

He then moves his hands back up to the front of her dress and starts to pull on the laces making her dress looser as he starts to undress her, once he was finished he then started to unbutton his shirt and vest and shrug them off himself.

"After all this has passed, I still will remain. After I've cried my last there'll be beauty from pain, though it won't be today someday I'll hope again. And there'll be beauty from pain."

She then felt him take his hand off her wrists and then move them down to her dress and gently helped her out of it, Azrael then smiled up at him as he stared down at her with such need and then softly whispered.

"You will bring beauty from my pain."

Sweeney now had her finally out of her dress as he leaned down and passionately kissed her, once the kiss was broken they both were breathing very heavily, Sweeney then gently rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Azrael… please… let me feel, the whole time I was in that god forsaken prison has made me completely numb to this world. Show me to feel again, help make me feel again." He whispered desperately.

Azrael stared up at him and without a second notice; she grabbed his head and passionately kissed him, laying back down onto the bed. Sweeney was now between her legs, licking her bottom lip begging for permission, Azrael willingly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to fight with her for dominance. "Damn you're so beautiful." He whispered, he then placed his hand on Azrael's thigh and glided it up her side and then rolled his fingers over the tip of her breast getting a nice moan out of Azrael as they continued to kiss. He then wrapped both of arms around her and then grinded his hips against hers moaning along with her. He then gently pulled her up and then maneuvered himself to lay his back against the headboard and then unbuttoned and pulls off his pants giving Azrael a dangerous look as he threw his pants away as if there were nothing, Sweeney then sat there giving Azrael a very deep, dark look and motioned her to come to him. "Come here." He said darkly. Azrael followed his command and crawled up to him; Sweeney then grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap having her straddle his hips. Azrael gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, Azrael felt Sweeney's hands roaming all over her body and couldn't help but feel her body shiver from his touch. Sweeney then broke the kiss and then cupped her breast rolling his thumb over her tip causing her moan. "Sweeney…" she said breathlessly. Sweeney then took her other breast and placed his lips against it and started to nip and suck on it, Azrael then placed her hands on his head pushing him further not wanting to stop. Sweeney then lapped his tongue over the tip while his hand was playing with the other. Azrael moaned and continued to grind her hips against his, making grow harder and harder for her. He couldn't take it anymore and ripped himself away from her breasts and then ferociously kissed her as he lifted her hips up and thrust inside of her.

As soon as Sweeney did this they both moaned against each other's lips from the wonderful feeling, Sweeney held his hands on Azrael's hips and started to thrust. Azrael broke then kiss and tilted her head back moaning, while Sweeney gritted in teeth as he continued to thrust inside her. The feeling of him inside her was amazing, Sweeney was so much in a trance with this woman, that he couldn't help but want more of her. Azrael then placed her hands on his shoulders and started to ride him harder and faster, causing them both to moan loudly. "Azrael…" Sweeney whispered breathlessly as he moved his hands up from her hips and onto her breasts kneading and loving them. Sweeney couldn't help but watch this beautiful woman ride him and couldn't help but thrust harder and deeper inside her. Azrael moaned and arched her back from the intensity they were both having and was glad her hands were on his shoulders for the support. As Sweeney continued to watch this beautiful siren ride him, it made him want to consume every bit of her so he quickly grabbed her hips making her stop and quickly laid her down and forced her to wrap her legs around his waist and started to thrust hard and deeply into her. Azrael literally screamed from pleasure as he continued to thrust into her. Sweeney then growled holding her tightly against him rhythmically moving his hips into hers. "Tell me…," he said in a rough, gruff tone. Azrael gasped and arched her back from another wave of pleasure she was getting from him and then asked breathlessly. "What?" Sweeney then growled and with another thrust from his hips, he said. "That you're mine… Say it." He said once again in his rough, gruff tone. Azrael moaned moving her hips against his to make the friction between them more passionate and breathlessly whispered. "I'm yours. Oh God Sweeney I'm Yours…" Sweeney then smirked at her, and then grabbed her head and pulled it up and gave her the most passionate kiss she has ever received in her life. As the two continued, their passion was burning hotter, and hotter. Sweeney knew that Azrael was very close as so was he. And as he continued to thrust into her, the more and more she would moan for him. Which thoroughly aroused him even more and with one more rough and deep thrust which made Azrael moan very loudly, feeling a warm sensation in her belly as she finally burst into a climax, feeling a wave of impossibly delicious sensations running through her body as this man continued to thrust into her. Azrael moaned even louder as she clung onto his back her nails digging into his flesh. "Oh God... Oh Bloody Hell! Oh Sweeney!" she cried out. Sweeney knew that he was severely close and just hearing Azrael scream his name drove him over the end and then climaxed spilling himself inside her. Sweeney moaned very loudly clinging her body very tightly against him as he moan her name over and over, riding his climax out.

Once Sweeney finished he collapsed onto her, both of them breathing heavily. Sweeney smirked at her and then wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Bloody hell woman…" was all he was able to say to her.

Azrael giggled and then looped her arms around his neck and softly pecked him pulling his head down as they both rested their foreheads against each other. "Bloody hell to you too Mr. Todd." she said with a tired smile on her face.

Sweeney then gently pecked her on the lips and then let out a huge sigh. "Azrael…" he started to say but was cut off by Azrael placing her hand on his mouth giving him a warm smile. "I know… you don't have to say it…," she said softly. Sweeney smiled at this and then gently moved himself off her and then pulled her up with him, pulled back the covers for them to fully be settled in and then pulled the covers back over them. Azrael laid her head down on his chest while Sweeney wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Azrael smiled at this, wrapped her arm around his, and nuzzled further into his chest. Sweeney stared up into the ceiling realizing that he couldn't allow this woman to go, whether she wanted to or not so that is when he said her name. "Azrael…" he whispered gruffly, Azrael gently rose up her head and then looked up at Sweeney.

"Yes Sweeney?" she asked softly

Sweeney sighed and gave her an emotionless look even though his nerves were running rapidly. "After all this is through, I don't want you to move back to Ireland. I want you to stay here with me." Azrael stared at him confused at first but then realized what he was saying and then smiled at him. "Sweeney… of course I'll stay!" Sweeney then looked at her suspiciously. "Really?" he asked not expecting this sort of answer from her. Azrael then quickly nodded. "Yes… I'll stay…" Sweeney smirked at this and quickly turned her on her back and leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Thank you…," he whispered to her.

Azrael smiled, gently caressing his cheek "no thank you's, you have no need to thank me… just know that I want to be here with you."

Sweeney nodded giving her a warm smile, then wrapped his arm around her waist, and rested his head on her chest. Azrael smiled as she gently played with his hair and started to sing an Irish tune her father taught her.

"As a man went home on Monday night as drunk as drunk could be he saw a horse outside the door where his old horse should be Well, he called his wife and said to her: Will you kindly tell to me Who owns that horse outside the door where my old horse should be? Ah, you're drunk, you're drunk you silly old fool, So drunk you can not see That's a lovely sow that me mother sent to me Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more But a saddle on a sow sure I never saw before."

She then heard Sweeney starting to chuckle while his eyes were closed. Azrael smiled at this and continued with her song.

"And as he went home on Tuesday night as drunk as drunk could be. He saw a coat behind the door where his old coat should be. Well, he called his wife and said to her: Will you kindly tell to me. Who owns that coat behind the door where my old coat should be. Ah, you're drunk, you're drunk you silly old fool, So drunk you can not see. That's a wool blanket that me mother sent to me. Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more But buttons in a blanket sure I never saw before."

Sweeney then started to chuckle again. "Who taught you this song?" he asked without even opening his eyes, Azrael then started to giggle as she continued to play with his hair. "My father…" she said softly. This caused Sweeney to laugh even harder. "A father would teach a young lass such a song?" Azrael then giggled. "Yes now let me finish." Sweeney then nodded allowing her to continue. Azrael sighed and then continued.

"And as he went home on Wednesday night as drunk as drunk could be. He saw a pipe up on the chair where his old pipe should be. Well, he called his wife and said to her: Will you kindly tell to me who owns that pipe up on the chair where my old pipe should be. Ah, you're drunk, you're drunk you silly old fool, So drunk you can not see. That's a lovely tin whistle that me mother sent to me. Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more but tobacco in a tin whistle sure I never saw before."

Sweeney then chuckled again. "I can't believe your father taught you this." Azrael then smirked "oh trust me there's more." She said with laughter in her voice and continued to sing.

"And as he went home on Thursday night as drunk as drunk could be. He saw two boots beneath the bed where his old boots should be. Well, he called his wife and said to her: Will you kindly tell to me Who owns them boots beneath the bed where my old boots should be. Ah, you're drunk, you're drunk you silly old fool, So drunk you can not see. They're two lovely Geranium pots me mother sent to me. Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more but laces in Geranium pots I never saw before."

Sweeney then rose his head up and then arched his brow at Azrael. "You can't be serious! He still believes her!" Azrael started to laugh and then gently nodded her head. "Yes and there's more trust me." Sweeney sighed and slowly shook his head. "Oh no…" Azrael then started to giggle. "Oh yes!" she then started to sing again.

"And as he went home on Friday night as drunk as drunk could be. He saw a head upon the bed where his old head should be. Well, he called he wife and said to her: Will you kindly tell to me Who owns that head upon the bed where my old head should be. Ah, you're drunk, you're drunk you silly old fool, So drunk you can not see. That's a baby boy that me mother sent to me. Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more but a baby boy with his whiskers on sure I never saw before."

Sweeney then groaned, now laying his head on her chest. "Now the bloody old fool deserves it!" Azrael couldn't help but giggle thinking it hilarious that he's getting so worked up on a song, but continued singing.

"And as he went home on Saturday night as drunk as drunk could be. He saw two hands upon her chest where his old hands should be. Well, he called his wife and said to her: Will you kindly tell to me. Who owns them hands upon your chest where my old hands should be. Ah, you're drunk, you're drunk you silly old fool, so drunk you can not see. That's a lovely night gown that me mother sent to me. Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more but fingers in a night gown sure I never saw before."

Sweeney then rose his head up again and looked at her slowly shaking his head. "I'm starting to wonder about this father of yours." Azrael smiled at him and shrugged. "The man owned a pub what do ya except? Now let me finish, this is the last verse." Sweeney sighed and then gently laid his head back down on her chest chuckling to himself. "Crazy little Irish woman." Azrael rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk as she continued with the last part of the song.

"As he went home on Sunday night as drunk as drunk could be. He saw a lad sneaking out the back, a quarter after three. Well, he called his wife and said to her: Will you kindly tell to me. Who was that lad sneaking out the back a quarter after three? Ah, you're drunk, you're drunk you silly old fool, so drunk you can not see. That was just the taxman that the Queen she sent to me. Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more but an Englishman who can last till three I've never seen before."

Sweeney started to burst out into laughter after hearing the final verse and then leaned up and kissed Azrael on the lips. "You are something else." He muttered. Azrael grinned at him as she played with his hair. "Rather have me any other way?" she asked. Sweeney then shook his head. "No I like ya the way you are." Azrael then grinned at him and had him lay his head back down. "Good cause I'm not changin." She muttered as she and he were starting to get very tired and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile what they didn't know was that Mrs. Lovett heard the whole thing and was completely furious with the fact that Mr. Todd would rather have Azrael than her. So that is when she came up with a plan to finally get rid of Azrael for good and oh trust me she had a very good plan indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone!!  
Thanks for the great reviews!! Like I said before the reviews really motivates me to continue to keep writing. Just to let you all know Sweeney may seem a little out of character, but like I said before I think this will really work for his and Azrael's relationship. I hope you all will like this chapter and really enjoy it. The next chapter will be out soon, so please review me to let me know how I'm doing and Enjoy:-) Now... On With The Story!**

The next morning was complete bliss between Sweeney and Azrael, for when they woke they found their limbs entangled within each other and both nestled very close to one another. Azrael was the first to open her eyes and saw that Sweeney was awake staring at her intently. Azrael smiled at him and then gently nuzzled her face into his chest. "Good morning…" she said softly. Sweeney smirked and then pulled her tighter against him "Morning…" Azrael snuggled further into his chest and felt his heart beat as she softly whispered. "How'd you sleep?" Sweeney's smirk then grew even bigger as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "Perfectly since my little dream catcher has been with me through the whole night singing Irish tunes so they'll not pester my dreams." Azrael giggled at this, then gently moved up to look at him, and then gently caressed his face. "Who knew that nightmares fear Irish tunes." Sweeney then nodded trying to give her a serious look as he took her hand and kissed it. "Oh yes very terrifying especially if it is sung off tune." Azrael scoffed at him and gently shoved him. "Wanker! I wasn't singing off tune." Sweeney then chuckled as he pulled her back to him again. "Keep tellin yerself tha darlin." Azrael rolled her eyes while she sighed and then gently rested her head back on his chest. "I wasn't singing off tune…," she said in a pouting tone.

Sweeney chuckled at the woman before him and then suddenly thought about the question he asked her last night and then asked. "Did you mean it?" he asked softly with hope in his voice.

Azrael then looked up at him and gave him a confused look "mean what?" she asked.

Sweeney sighed and then looked up into Azrael's eyes. "That you will stay, once all this is over, you'll stay with me." Azrael then smiled up at him, then placed a soft kiss on his lips, and then rested her forehead against his. "I meant every word Sweeney; I'll stay here as long as you want me here." She said softly to him. Sweeney gave her a ghost of a smile and then gently turned Azrael onto her back and was now on top of her. He stared deeply into her eyes and then leaned down to kiss her, the kiss was soft and sweet at first but it then turned to be more deep and passionate; Azrael wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while Sweeney wrapped Azrael's legs around his waist. He then gently placed a hot trail of warm kisses from her jaw line, down to her collarbone down to her breasts; Sweeney nuzzled his face against her breast while his hand was massaging the other. Sweeney then gently placed his lips on her tip and gently kissed, and nipped and sucked on her breast while his thumb was rolling the tip on the other. Azrael moaned from the wonderful sensations she was receiving from him and then arched her hips against his causing him to moan as well. Sweeney then released his attention from Azrael's breast, then moved back up, gently kissed her neck, and once again found her lips. Sweeney gave Azrael a deep passionate kiss as he thrusted his hips into hers causing them both to gasp against each other's lips as they both felt the seizing pleasure that was entering through their bodies. Sweeney started to thrust into Azrael in a slower motion trying to take in ever amount of pleasure, but Azrael's moans were so delicious that he could not resist thrusting harder and deeper inside of her. Azrael arched her back and starting to moan even louder. "Oh bloody hell!" she said breathlessly as the two continued their dance. Azrael then how close she was coming and then grabbed the sheets that were on the bed, and broke the kiss, then thrashed her head to the side arching her back. "Sweeney…" Sweeney moan against Azrael's neck thrusting even deeper and harder wanting himself to have every inch of this woman before him and then clenched his fists on the same sheets giving her one last powerful thrust until he felt himself climax. As soon as Sweeney came, Azrael came as well, both of them screaming each other's names as they both rode out their climax. Sweeney then collapsed onto Azrael holding her tightly against him. "Oh bloody hell… oh damn…" he whispered breathlessly as he and Azrael were breathing heavily, Sweeney gently laid his head down on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, as Azrael played with his hair.

Azrael smiled down at him and softly whispered in Gaelic "O môr henion i dhu: Ely siriar, el síla Ai! Aníron Undómiel Tiro! El eria e mor. I 'lir en el luitha 'uren. Ai! Aniron..."

Sweeney sighed and then gently rose his head up to look at her and had a little smirk on his face. "And what was that, that came out of those sweet lips of yours?"

Azrael giggled as she placed a soft kiss on his lips and then leaned back down onto the pillow. "It means from darkness I understand the night: dreams flow, a star shines Ah! I desire Evenstar look! A star rises out of the darkness the song of the star enchants my heart Ah! I desire..."

Sweeney smirked at her, finding this woman completely unique, and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Ever a poet…" Azrael smiled at him and softly sat herself up causing him to move off her. "Maybe it's considering on whether you're deciding to bake me or not since Poet's are on the menu this week." Sweeney chuckled as he watched Azrael move out of the bed and gently grab his shirt and wrapped herself in it. "Well I'll make sure to keep your poetic nature a secret because I do not want you to be baked anytime soon." Azrael smirked at him and softy shook her head. "Speaking of baking and food, I'm starting to get a little peckish would you like anything?" Sweeney sighed. "I am peckish but not for food." He said with a devilish smirk on his face. Azrael then rolled her eyes with an endearing smile on her face. "Bloody hell old man aren't you exhausted?" Sweeney then glared at her for referring him to an old man and then sat up from the bed. "Who are you calling old?" Azrael giggled as she went to pick up her dress and garments. "Why you silly!" Sweeney continued to glare at her while he wrapped the sheet around his waist and rose up from the bed. "Come here and I'll show you how old I am…," he said grimly with a ghost of a smile on his face. Azrael smirked at him and softly shook her head "I'm sorry Mr. Todd but if I don't get anything in me belly I think I'm going to faint." Sweeney sighed while he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hurry back…" Azrael smiled and gently pecked him on the lips "I will don't worry." She said softly as she moved away from him and walked out of the room. Once Azrael was fully out of Sweeney's room she then walked into her, placed on a new dress, fixed her hair up while she freshened herself up. Once Azrael was finished, she then gently folded Sweeney's shirt and placed it on top of her bed and then gently walked out of her room and went down the stairs.

Once Azrael made it down the stairs she was Mrs. Lovett sitting in the booth as if she was waiting for her, Azrael suddenly paled realizing that Mrs. Lovett could've heard what they did last night and possibly this morning and must be infuriated with her. Azrael sighed figuring that she should just get this over with, walked further into the room, and gave Mrs. Lovett a pleasant smile. "Good morning Mrs. Lovett." She said happily hoping that her voice didn't deceive how nervous she was. But to Azrael's surprise Mrs. Lovett grinned at her and gently moved out of the booth and walked up to Azrael. "Good morning to you too darling!" she said happily which really worried Azrael.

Mrs. Lovett then grabbed Azrael's arm and pulled her towards the booth. "Come darling have a seat with me, it get's so quiet in the mornings." She said softly.

Azrael was amazed that this woman wasn't scorning her, but figured that maybe Mrs. Lovett didn't hear them after all. So, Azrael sat down in the booth across from Mrs. Lovett who was pouring Azrael some tea. "How was your morning Mrs. Lovett?" Azrael asked.

Mrs. Lovett smiled at Azrael and placed the cup of tea right in front of her. "Oh well dear and yourself?" Azrael sighed as she took a sip out of her tea and placed it back down. "Well I suppose…"

Mrs. Lovett nodded as she too took a sip out of hers. "That's good to hear dear, it sounded like you had a very busy night…" Azrael's eyes widened now knowing that Mrs. Lovett knew. "Um… yes I suppose I did…," she said softly. Mrs. Lovett then grinned at her. "Oh dear I can't tell you how happy am I to see that you and Mr. T have became closer." Azrael then arched her brow completely confused on to what this woman was doing. "You are?" Mrs. Lovett then nodded giving her a bigger grin. "Oh yes! Extremely happy and good for you dear for being so strong in dealing with the fact that you look just like Mr. T's late wife." Azrael's eyes then widened in surprise and felt the need to know more. "Excuse me?" she asked softly, Mrs. Lovett then pretended to look like she was surprised by Azrael's comment and acted as if she was flustered. "Oh dear! He hasn't told you now has he?" she asked worriedly.

Azrael arched her brow now really worried on what she was hearing. "No he hasn't… what do you think is going on Mrs. Lovett?" she asked, Mrs. Lovett sighed and slowly shook her head. "Oh you poor dear… I hope he's not leading on your heart that would be just horrible." Azrael frowned and started to stare down at her teacup. "You think he's using me because I resemble her?" she asked with sorrow in her voice. Mrs. Lovett then pretended to frown and gently nodded her head. "fraid so luv, I know you don't want to be hearin this but I feel it is for your own good especially if he hasn't told you that you look just like her or what she even looks like… I mean it's very obvious dear the blonde hair and blue eyes, the same facial expressions only difference is your physique… she's was much thinner than you. but I wouldn't get my hopes up to much deary he may be just looking for a companion since he was in that jail for so long…" she then took a sip of her tea. "You know what that could do to a man ya know… after all they do have their needs." Azrael nodded and then let out a gentle sigh. "Yes they do…," she said softly now rising up from her seat. Mrs. Lovett looked up at Azrael and pretended to have a worried look on her face. "Where are you going dear? You haven't ate yet." Azrael frowned and slowly moved out of the booth. "I'm not very hungry Mrs. Lovett, I think I'm going to go to my room and lay down for a bit." Mrs. Lovett gave Azrael a concerned look and nodded. "Alright dear, I'll call for you if I need you." she said softly, Azrael nodded and then gently walked up the stairs not noticing the evil grin Mrs. Lovett had on her face.

Once Azrael was, finally up the stairs she felt tears stinging her eyes… "How could I be so stupid to believe that he actually felt something for me? Of course, he was using me after all the man did escape from prison and was there for 15 years! Damn Azrael why are you so bloody naïve!" she muttered to herself, as she was about to walk into her room but a masculine voice stopped her from her making to her destination. "Azzie?" Sweeney asked as he walked out of his room, now fully dressed.

Azrael sighed and gently turned to face him tears in her eyes, Sweeney noticed this and suddenly looked very concerned as he rushed up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Azzie what's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

Azrael suddenly glared at the man before her and roughly shoved him off her. "Get the bloody hell away from me!" she shouted. Sweeney suddenly looked very confused at the woman before him and tried to walk back up to her and touch her. "Azzie what's wrong? Why are you so upset!?" Azrael glared at him and pushed him away from her once again. "How could you! knowing what I've been through, knowing that I have been through hell and this is how you treat me?"

Sweeney was now really confused at this moment and noticed that she opened her door and stormed in, Sweeney quickly rushed in after her and slammed the door shut anger now seeping through his veins. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?!" he shouted.

Azrael quickly turned around to face him, glaring at him "You know damn well what I'm talking about! Is that why begged me? Is it why you begged me to tell you that I'm not her!? So you can hear it yourself so you wouldn't feel so bad for using me!" she shouted.

Sweeney was suddenly very angry and grabbed Azrael and pulled her towards him. "Where is this all bloody coming from Azrael? Where the hell did you get this damn thought in your head!?!" He shouted. Azrael glared at him and shoved him off her. "It doesn't matter where I got the damn Idea from! What matters is that you're using me because I resemble your wife!" Sweeney was now suddenly shocked from Azrael's outburst and couldn't help but feel hurt from said outburst. "I'M NOT USING YOU AZRAEL! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" he shouted, Azrael glared at him and then crossed her arms. "You wouldn't would you? Honestly Mr. Todd who do you take me for?!? You're a man with needs especially since you were in prison for 15 years! So you probably figured that since hey Azrael resembles my late wife I'll just use her and have my way with her while making her believe that I will help her and once I'm through I can just get rid of her!" Sweeney had a very grim look on his face and suddenly grabbed Azrael and slammed her against the wall his body crushing hers. "If I were as you say using you, would I have moaned your name while we were making love? Would I have allowed you to stay in my bed and beg you to stay with me once our revenge is over with? No… I would've just gotten rid of you or probably would have slit yer throat right now so I wouldn't have to listen to your squabbling!" he said in a very grim tone, Azrael glared at him still keeping her ground. "Or you could just say these things in hopes to keep me around because you're not finished with me yet…" Sweeney growled and then slammed his fist against the wall. "DAMNIT! Azrael I'm not using you! When are you bloody going to get that through your head!?!" he shouted.

Azrael looked at him hurt and gently shoved him off her. "I already have it through my head Mr. Todd… now if you excuse me I have to get ready for work." Sweeney sighed and tried to walk towards her. "Azrael…"he said softly but was then cut off by the angry woman. "No… don't give me that Azrael shite! I don't want to hear it! Now get out of my bloody room!" she shouted. Sweeney sighed and tried to talk to her again. "But Azrael…" he was then cut off by her again. "GET OUT!" she shouted throwing his shirt at him. Sweeney glared at her severely angry with the woman before him. "You want me out? Well FINE THEN! You'll have me out!" he shouted as he stormed out of the room.

Once he was gone, Azrael allowed the tears to fall and turned to look back at the mirror and saw the picture of Gerry and Shannon staring back at her. Azrael never felt more horrible in her life since Gerry and Shannon died and couldn't help but pick up the picture and carry it back to the bed and hold it against her. "Gerry, I'm so sorry…" she whispered as she allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry…" she cried as she broke down into a sobbed while Sweeney was in his room throwing and thrashing things around in pure anger of what Azrael had said to him.

Meanwhile what they didn't know was that Mrs. Lovett was grinning to herself hearing both of them shouting at each other upstairs, Toby looked over at Mrs. Lovett with a concerned look on his face. "I wonder what's wrong with Miss. Azrael and Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett then looked over at Toby and placed her hand on his shoulder. "No worries luv probably an adult quarrel is all." However, in the back of her mind she knew all along why the two were fighting in the first place.

Later on that day, Mrs. Lovett decided that everyone needed a break and then told everyone that they should go on a picnic so she recruited Mr. Todd, Toby and Azrael and conned them into a picnic, even though Sweeney and Azrael weren't on talking terms they both went anyways figuring they both needed some fresh air. Once they made it to the spot Mrs. Lovett pulled out a blanket and laid it down on the ground while Azrael placed the basket down on top noticing Toby trying to undo the strings on his kite, Azrael smiled down at him and gently kneeled down to help him.

"Toby have you ever flew a kite before?" she asked.

Toby gently shook his head having a bit of a frown on his face. "No Miss Azrael… they never let us do such things at the shop."

Azrael frowned and then gently rose up. "well I'm gonna teach ya…" Toby then looked up at Azrael with a hopeful look. "Really Miss. Azrael?" Azrael nodded giving him a warm smile. "Of course lad now come on I don't want to be waitin all day for ya boyo." Toby then chuckled as he rose up from the blanket. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk funny?" Azrael shrugged giving him a smirk. "Everyday of me life…" Toby then suddenly frowned. "What if I can't do it?" Azrael smiled at the young boy and placed her hand on his shoulder "Nothing is as easy as it looks. Everything takes longer than you expect. And if anything can go wrong, it will, at the worst possible moment. Just know that you did yer best" Toby then smiled at her and pulled her along with him. "Then let's do it!" he said excitedly as Azrael was giggling at the young boy.

Meanwhile as Toby and Azrael were trying to fly a kite, Sweeney was sitting on the blanket along with Mrs. Lovett sulking over various things such as the fight he had with Azrael, not getting the judge or the governor and most of all the fact that Azrael would be so naïve to believe that he was using her. Mrs. Lovett on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear and then looked over at him.

"Nothing like a nice sit down, is there, dear, after a hard day's work?" she then noticed that Sweeney was still sulking and was watching Toby and Azrael trying to get the kite to fly.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and started to count the coins she received today "Four and thruppence… four and eleven pence… That makes seven pounds nine shillings and four pence for this week. Not bad and that don't include wot I had to pay out for my nice cheery wallpaper or the harmonium… And a real bargain it was, dear, it being only partly singed when the chapel burnt down." She then glanced of at Mr. Todd and noticed that he is still staring straight ahead with that sulky look on his face. "Mr. T., are you listening to me?" Sweeney sighed and muttered in a monotone voice. "Of course." Mrs. Lovett then sighed and gave him a condescending look. "Then what did I say, eh?" Sweeney shrugged still deep in thought of what happened today and what he was going to do about the Judge and Governor. "Why would she think that? She was perfectly fine this morning… and there must be a way to the Judge and Governor." Mrs. Lovett then glared at him and started to become very cross with him. "The bloody old judge and governor! Always harping on the bloody old judge and governor!" She then massages his neck. "We got a nice respectable business now, money coming in regular and since we're careful to pick and choose only strangers and such like wot won't be missed who's going to catch on? And as for Mrs. Rowena let her go, I told you the lass has to much baggage to ever be considered to have a honorable relationship and there you go! Her actions this morning should be proof to you." All she received out of him was an irritated sigh, so she gently got onto her knees and leans across and kisses his temple.

"Ooh, Mr. Todd." She then kisses him again.

"I'm so happy" she then kisses him again.

"I could" she then kisses him again

"Eat you up, I really could! You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd?" she then kisses him again.

"What I dream" she kisses him again.

"If the business stays as good, Where I'd really like to go?" she received no response from him and frowned.

"In a year or so…" she still then received no response and noticed how intently he was staring at Azrael and started to look at him very irritably.

"Don't you want to know?" Sweeney didn't more nor made an effort to look over at Mrs. Lovett but dully said

"Of course…"

Mrs. Lovett then looked very irritated at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Sweeney sighed and feigned some enthusiasm. "Yes, I do…" Mrs. Lovett sighed and then sat back down and continued to sing.

"I've always had this dream... Ever since I was a skinny little slip of a thing and my rich Aunt Nettie used to take me down to the seaside August Bank Holiday... The pier... Makin' little castles in the sand... Ooh, I can still feel me toes wigglin' around in the briney! By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet, By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it! You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone in a house wot we'd almost own, Down by the sea! Wouldn't that be smashing?"

Sweeney sighed not really paying attention to her. "Anything you say..."

Mrs. Lovett then grinned at him and continued to sing. "With the sea at our gate, we'll have kippered herring wot have swum to us straight from the Straits of Bering! Ev'ry night, in the kip, when we're through our kippers, I'll be there slippin' off your slippers! By the sea, With the fishies splashing! By the sea! Wouldn't that be smashing?"

Sweeney sighed once again still not really paying attention to this woman and said in a monotone voice. "Anything you say…"

Mrs. Lovett sighed and continued to sing. " I can hear us wakin,' The breakers breakin,' The seagulls squawkin,' 'Hoo, hoo!'" while she sings this she thinks she's being charming; but Mr. Todd looks at her in terror. "I do me bakin,' Then I go walkin' With you-hoo! Yoo-hoo! I'll warm me bones on the esplanade, Have tea and scones with me gay young blade, Then I'll knit a sweater While you write a letter Unless we've got better to do-hoo!"

Sweeney sighed and then shrugged his shoulders still keeping a close eye on Azrael who was now pull on the flying kite and now handing it to Toby. "Anything you say…"

Mrs. Lovett then smiled at him and continued to sing. "Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel When it's just you and me and the English Channel! In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy, We'll have chums over ev'ry Friday! By the sea! Don'tcha love the weather? By the sea! We'll grow old together! By the seaside Hoo, hoo! By the beautiful sea! Oh, I can see us now, in our bathing dresses! You in a nice, rich navy, and me... stripes, perhaps. It'll be so quiet, That who'll come by it, Except a seagull Hoo, hoo! We shouldn't try it, Though, 'til it's legal for two-hoo! But a seaside wedding could be devised, Me rumpled bedding legitimized! Me eyelids'll flutter, I'll turn into butter, the moment I mutter I do-hoo!"

Sweeney the looks over at her appalled while she continues to sing. "By the sea, in our nest, we could share our kippers with the odd payin' guest from the weekend trippers, have a nice sunny suite for the guest to rest in, now and then, you could do the guest in! By the sea, married nice and proper! By the sea, Bring along your chopper! To the seaside, Hoo, hoo! By the beautiful sea!" she sang happily.

She then looked over at Mr. Todd and smiled at him as he still had his sulky look on his face. "Come on, dear. Give us a kiss." She then pecks him. "Ooh, that was lovely. Now, Mr. T., you do love me just a little bit, don't you?"

Sweeney was still ignoring her and had his arms crossed. "Of course." He muttered not really paying attention to her since his thoughts were somewhere else.

Mrs. Lovett took it wrongly though and grinned at him. "Then how about it? Of course, there'd have to be a little visit to St. Swithin's to legalize things. But that wouldn't be too painful, would it?"

Sweeney sighed going back to his obsession with his plan and the fight he had earlier with Azrael. "I'll make them pay for what they did to Lucy, and there has to be a way to get Azzie to talk to me…" Mrs. Lovett sighed and slowly shook her head starting to get irritated with this man. "Now, dear, you listen to me. It's high time you forgot all them morbid fancies. Your Lucy's gone, poor thing and Mrs. Rowena was just a mistake. It's your Nellie now. Here." She then takes a bon-bon from her purse "Have a nice bon-bon." She then kisses him and has a thought "You know, it's seventeen years this Whitsun since my poor Albert passed on. I don't see why I shouldn't be married in white, do you?" she asked, but she didn't receive an answer since Azrael and Toby came back laughing. "Miss. Azrael where on earth do you come up with these stories?" Azrael started to laugh as she sat down on the blanket along with him. "Haven't ya heard boyo that the Irish are the best storytellers?" Toby then shook his head. "Why is that because you have so much history in the emerald isles?" he asked. Azrael then started to laugh. "No lad it's because we can pull anythin out of our blarney arse and make it sound believable!" Toby then started to burst out into laughter along with Azrael while Sweeney was still sulking and Mrs. Lovett was rolling her eyes.

Just then, a ball comes flying and hit's Azrael in the back. "Ow bugger that hurt!" she muttered irritably as she turned around and picked up the ball, just then two boys probably one looked to be at the age of 7 while the other looked to be the age of 5 ran up to her. "I'm sorry miss, I'm teachin me brother how to kick and he must've kicked it to hard." The older boy said. Azrael smiled at the boys and handed them their ball "it's alright lad, the younger one has quite a kick." The boys smiled at her and was about to answer until they heard an older man chuckling. "That's what I tell his mother but she doesn't believe me." Azrael then looked up and smiled at the man before her. "Why Mr. Miller what a delight to see you again!" she said excitedly as she rose up from the blanket not noticing the chilling glare Sweeney was giving Daniel.

Daniel smiled at Azrael and bowed to her. "And a delight to see you to Miss. Azrael. But I apologize for my nephews they didn't mean to hit you with the ball."

Azrael then smiled at Daniel and shrugged her shoulders. "No worries boys will be boys." She said giving them a warm grin. Daniel chuckled and gently shrugged his shoulders. "You're right on that."

Just then, Mrs. Lovett grinned up at the younger gentleman and figured that he would be the perfect distraction for Azrael. "Why don't you have a seat darling and enjoy our picnic?" Daniel then smiled at Mrs. Lovett and gently shook his head. "Oh no I couldn't impose." Mrs. Lovett then shook her head at him. "Oh don't be foolish you wouldn't be imposing."

Sweeney then glared over at Mrs. Lovett "Mrs. Lovett let the lad be if he feels he's imposing then he has a reason." He said sternly but then noticed the glare Azrael was giving him.

"No it's really fine Daniel your more than welcome to sit with us." She said softly, Daniel smiled at her and then sat down. "Well I guess it's alright then." Azrael smiled at him and then looked over at Toby. "Toby why don't you show the boys a proper way to kick a ball will ya luv?" Toby then nodded and then rose up and leads the boys off to a different part of the park. Azrael smiled as she watched the boys go off and then looked over at Daniel. "Nephews ya say? Lovely chaps they are." Daniel then nodded. "They are but trust me they can be monsters." Azrael then started to laugh. "Aren't all children though? I'm sure yer wife would agree." Daniel then smirked at Azrael and shrugged. "If I had a wife I assume she would…" Azrael then suddenly looked surprised. "Oh I'm sorry I just thought…" she then was cut of by Daniel who was laughing. "It is quite all right no worries Miss. Azrael." Azrael smiled at him not noticing how infuriated Sweeney was and continued to talk to Daniel. "So tell me how is it a lad like you isn't married? What do you have an extra finger or toe? Or is it a case of Halitosis that you suffer from?" Daniel chuckled at her and shook his head. "I can assure you it has nothing to do with my breath nor my fingers or toes… I just haven't met the right lass yet." Azrael then placed up her index finger up and smirked at him. "Ah tha could be a toughie cause ya know they say that the world is an ocean full of fish but how can you get the proper fish if you don't have the proper equipment nor worm?" Daniel chuckled at Azrael and shook his head. "Has anyone told you that you talk oddly?" Azrael then rolled her eyes. "Second time today! But it's an interesting philosophy I have in me life." Daniel then smirked at her. "Ah a life philosophy? I'd love to hear it." Azrael then shrugged her shoulders. "It's actually an Irishman's Philosophy for life but I go by it all the same." Daniel then shrugged. "Now I have to hear this said philosophy of yours." Azrael grinned at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Be ready for a tale it may be a long one or it may be a short one depending on how I feel." She then notices Daniel laughing while Mrs. Lovett was snickering at Azrael's silliness while Sweeney looked like he was going to slice Daniel's throat right there. Azrael ignored it and then looked over at Daniel. "ya ready lad?" Daniel then nodded. "yes ma'am" Azrael then nodded. "Alright then now listen to me words closely for these words are very important." She then clears her throat and starts to recite her philosophy. "In life, there are only two things to worry about either you are well or you are sick. If you are well, there is nothing to worry about, But if you are sick, there are only two things to worry about either you will get well or you will die. If you get well, there is nothing to worry about, but if you die, there are only two things to worry about either you will go to heaven or hell. If you go to heaven, there is nothing to worry about. And if you go to hell, you'll be so busy shaking hands with all your friends you won't have time to worry! That's why The Irish are very forgiving to their great men but that's only when they are safely buried." She said with a little smirk on her face noticing Daniel then just burst into laughter. "I take it ya like tha."

Daniel then nodded. "You have a very funny sense of humor."

Azrael smiled at him and nodded. "tha's what my Gerry used to tell me, buggering man used to drive me crazy." Daniel then looked over at her and suddenly a little frown appeared on his face. "Is Gerry your husband?" Azrael sighed and gently nodded her head. "Aye he was… he and me little Shannon was all the family I needed but they are in heaven now… and I know exactly what Gerry would tell me right at this moment." She said with a sad smile on her face, just then Sweeney had a look of remorse on his face and then asked. "What would he say?"

Azrael looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "He would have said to me Az, don't you stand at my grave and weep, I am not there... I do not sleep. I am the thousand winds that blow... I am the diamond glints on snow... I am the sunlight on ripened grain... I am the gentle autumn rain. When you waken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush of gentle birds in circling flight... I am the soft star that shines at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry I am not there... I did not die..." Azrael then felt tears rolling down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away. "Of course he was always a bloody blighter like tha always tryin to make things difficult; but of course I had to marry the cute Irishman with the charming personality. Bugger that man made me so angry at times…"

Mrs. Lovett then giggled. "Oh he couldn't have been tha bad."

Azrael then nodded. "Oh he wasn't but it doesn't mean that his antics had gone unnoticed."

She then started to laugh. "I remember this one time he came home at 3 a.m. in the morning from the Pub drunk as drunk can be with his mates right? And of course Shannon had been keeping me up all night and I finally got her to sleep well in comes Gerry and his boisterous horde of nimrods making all sorts of racket waking Shannon up. Oh I was so bloody angry I kicked out all of his gits and forced him to sleep outside with the pigs!" she muttered hotly still angry over the situation.

Mrs. Lovett then arched her brow. "Why not have him sleep on the couch?"

Azrael then shook her head. "Oh no the couch would have been to good for him he needed to be out with the pigs where he belonged… and trust me after that incident he never did it again." Mrs. Lovett started to giggle while Sweeney and Daniel were staring at her; Daniel then smirked at her and gently tilted his head to the side. "You know what I noticed about you Miss Azrael?"

Azrael then looked over at him and gave him a confused look. "What would that be Mr. Miller?" Daniel then smiled at her. "That your eyes can give away what mood you are having at that moment." Azrael's eyes widened while Sweeney was about to kill this man right then and there. "Really Mr. Miller how do you say that?" she asked. Daniel smiled at her and shrugged. "when you were talking about your story about Gerry you were really happy making your eyes as blue as the sky but when you were talking about his and Shannon's death your eyes turned into this really dark blue almost as if there was a hurricane burrowing through those eyes. It's quite fetching on you…" Azrael grinned at him and started to blush. "Awww you are too sweet! How is it yer not married yet mate?" Daniel then shrugged giving her a sincere grin. "Like I said earlier Miss. Azrael I haven't found the right woman yet." Azrael smiled at him and then gently rose up from the blanket. "Well it's getting late would you like to walk me back to the shop Mr. Miller?" Sweeney's eyes widened and then quickly rose up off the blanket. "That won't be necessary I will walk her." Daniel then quickly rose up and shook his head. "Oh it's no trouble I wouldn't mind walking Miss. Azrael if you two still want to stay here." Sweeney then quickly shook his head. "No we all were just about to leave so there's no worries." He said trying to pull off a charming grin but Azrael and Mrs. Lovett knew better, Daniel frowned and then gently nodded his head. "Oh alright then, well I guess I should be getting the boys back to their mother, I will see you at the shop Miss. Azrael." Azrael gave him a sad smile and gently nodded. "I guess you will." And with that Daniel grabbed the boys and headed off once he was gone Azrael quickly turned and glared at Sweeney. "WELL I HOPE YOUR BLOODY HAPPY!" she shouted.

As she stormed off back to the shop, Sweeney sighed and started to rush off after her knowing that there was a chance that the Governor or one of his Henchmen would recognize her and to their dismay, they did. One of the Governor's henchmen were walking out of a shop when he noticed the blonde beauty storming down the street with the barber hot on her tail along with the woman who makes those pies and a boy. The man smirked and quickly ran off to tell the Governor where Azrael was hiding.

Meanwhile Azrael stormed into the shop and quickly walked up the stairs with Sweeney hot on her tail. "AZRAEL!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs after her. Mrs. Lovett sighed knowing that he didn't mean a thing while they were at the field and actually felt foolish for even believing him, however when Azrael made it into her room she heard her door slam open and then slam shut. She quickly turned around and saw an infuriated Mr. Todd.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT AZRAEL?!" he shouted.

Azrael then glared at him. "How dare you storm into my room and demand anything from me Mr. Todd I want you out of here this instant!" Sweeney gritted his teeth and then slammed her up against the wall. "You will tell me what all that was about with you and Mr. Miller… and you will tell me now!" he said very grimly, Azrael tried to push Sweeney off her but to her dismay, she couldn't fight him off. "What do you care Mr. Todd what I do or who I talk to in my spare time! Is no bloody concern of yours!" Sweeney then slammed her against the wall with his body pinning hers. "It is a concern of mine Azrael… your mine and for you to go off and be sweet on some other git is unacceptable!" he shouted. Azrael had enough and tried to fight him off her. "I'm not yours Mr. Todd! I'll never be yours nor will I ever want to be!" she shouted. Sweeney then had a very grim and sadistic smirk on his face. "Oh… is that right?" he said in a very dangerous tone and then lifted her up placing her back against the wall and forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Azrael shrieked and started pushing his shoulders trying to get him to let go of her but this didn't even faze him. For he had a wicked grin on his face as he lean down to her neck and placed soft kisses on her sensitive flesh. "Tell me you don't want me…," he said seductively. Azrael shuddered hating how her body was betraying her but still tried to fight against him. "I don't want you…" Sweeney smirked and continued to kiss her neck and nip at her sensitive spot. "your body is tell me something else darling…" he said once again in a seductive tone, Azrael had to bite back a moan as she felt one of his hands gliding against the flesh of her thigh. "You seem to be mistaken Mr. Todd." she said stubbornly, but this caused Sweeney to chuckle hearing how her voice was cracking. "Oh have I now? Well I guess I'll just have to keep going to see how much I've mistaken."

And with that he took his hand off her thigh and cupped his hand on her breast against the fabric of her dress and worked his skilled fingers against the material making the tip of her breast suddenly become aroused while Azrael released an involuntary moan. Sweeney smirked at this and then gave Azrael a quick kiss on the lips "tell me your mine…" Azrael arched her back but gritted her teeth not willing to succumb to him yet. "Never! Now let me go!" she shouted, Sweeney smirked at her and gently shook his head. "Not yet darling. Not until you admit who you belong to."

And with that Sweeney lifted her skirts up and then pulled off her undergarments and then unbuckled his belt and pants and inserted himself right into her causing them both to moan. Sweeney without any notice to Azrael started to thrust deep and hard inside her. "Tell me!" he muttered as he gritted his teeth, Azrael moaned, now placing her hands on his shoulder for support. "Never!" she said giving him a disgusted look but tilted her head back and gasped from the pleasure he was giving her. Sweeney once again thrusted his hips against hers and smirked at her. "Tell me that Daniel mean's nothing to you!" He muttered in his dark raspy voice, and then thrusted hard into her. Azrael moaned once again, arching her back. "I don't have to tell you anything!" she said breathlessly. Sweeney was literally squeezing Azrael's hips knowing that, there will be bruises there soon but couldn't resist this woman was the most savory dessert he has ever had. "Tell me Azrael! Tell me that you belong to me" he then thrust's into her. "Tell me that Daniel mean's nothing to you." he thrusted into her again. "tell me that you yearn for me…" he once again thrusted into her and moaned. "Tell me that since your husband that you have never craved a man like you have for me… Damnit tell me!" Azrael then lets out a loud moan knowing for sure anyone who was downstairs would have heard her but didn't care at this moment. "Oh bloody hell! Fine I'm yours! I'm yours! He mean's nothing to me!" she shouted.

Sweeney then grinned at her, and then pulled her away from the wall and then laid her down on her bed and continued to thrust harder into her and moaned. "Oh bloody hell Azzie you see what you do to me?" Azrael then gasped from another wave of pleasure. "ugh… now you tell me Mr. Todd." Sweeney gritted his teeth knowing that he was going to climax soon. "Tell you what Azzie?" he asked somewhat strained as he continued to rhythmically thrust his hips against hers. "That you're mine…" she said breathlessly knowing that she to was going to climax soon. Sweeney then smirked at her and gave her a passionate kiss "I'm yours…" Azrael smirked at him and then suddenly with one more thrust from Sweeney the both came instantly moaning each other's name over and over again.

As the couple rode out their climax, Sweeney then collapsed on top of Azrael and then gave her a deep passionate kiss, he then broke the kiss and gently rolled off her and onto his side and pulled her against him. "Bloody hell Azzie, you can drive a man insane you know that?" Azrael rested her head against his chest and nodded. "So I have been told…" she said breathlessly and then looked up at him with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Sweeney tell me the truth…" she said softly. Sweeney looked up at her noticing the sad look and frowned. "Azzie I'm not using you… yes you and Lucy have blonde hair and blue eyes but other than that you two are completely different people. And I would never use you or compare you to my wife Azzie. You both are special in your own ways, I just wished you felt good enough with me…" he said with a bit of sorrow in his voice. Azrael looked up at him, then gently moved out of his arms, and then sighed.

"I'm under your spell again. I can't say no to you. Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you."

She then gently caresses his cheek.

"Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly. Now I can't let go of this dream. I can't breathe but I feel... "

She then gives him a sideways smile.

"Good enough, I feel good enough for you."

Sweeney then gives her a small smile as he places his hand on top of hers.

"Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you, and I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind. I can't say no to you."

She then gently shakes her head.

"Shouldn't let you conquer me completely. Now I can't let go of this dream. Can't believe that I feel... Good enough, I feel good enough. It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good. "

She then rises up from the bed and gently wraps her arms around herself.

"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. Pour real life down on me."

She then stares at the picture of Gerry and Shannon.

"'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough."

She then turns back to see and faces him.

"Am I good enough for you to love me too?"

she then sighs and then looks back at the pictures and softly smiles at it.

"So take care what you ask of me, 'cause I can't say no."

Sweeney then walked up behind Azrael, wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder, and continued stared at the photo of Gerry and Shannon along with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone,  
Sorry I haven't posted any chapters lately. Life has been really chaotic lately and I haven't been able to write lately but I'm back so no worries :) So I just wanted to sayThanks for the great review!! I'm really glad you all are really liking the story so far:) I know Sweeney may seem a little out of character at bits but like I said previously I think it works with his and Azrael's relationship. Now fair warning he's going to seem a little more out of character in this chapter but I think it really works. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and ideas! It really has helped motivate me to continue on this story so Thanks:) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and cant wait to hear from you all soon! Now... On With The Story!!**

Things have been going pretty smoothly for the past week with Azrael and Sweeney. In addition, this didn't make Mrs. Lovett any happier, for she was hoping that the argument she created for Sweeney and Azrael would have worked and Azrael would have been officially gone, but as she could see they were only growing closer which was irritating her immensely.

Today of course was another usual day or at least that is what they thought, Mrs. Lovett and Azrael were busy baking pies when Mr. Todd walked down the stairs. He then looked up at the women, gave them a small smile, and was about to speak to them until Anthony comes bustling into the shop.

"Mr. Todd! Mr. Todd! I've found her!" he said urgently.

This caused everyone to stop what he or she was doing and look up at Anthony. Sweeney sharply looked over at Anthony and gave him an expectant look. "You have found Johanna?" Anthony nodded looking a little worried; Azrael quickly walked up to Anthony and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Tell us where she is luv." Anthony frowned and then looked over at his aunt. "That monster of a judge has had her locked away in a madhouse!" Azrael's eyes widened while Sweeney clenched his fists ready to kill someone. "Where? WHERE?" he asked impatiently. Anthony then looked over at Mr. Todd "Where no one can reach her, at Mr. Fogg's Asylum. Oh, Mr. Todd, she's in there with those screeching, gibbering maniacs…" Sweeney who now had a devious smirk on his face then cuts him off. "A madhouse! A madhouse! Johanna is as good as rescued." Mrs. Lovett then gave him a confused look. "She is?" Sweeney then nodded and then clasped his hands together. "Where do you suppose all the wigmakers of London go to obtain their human hair?"

Mrs. Lovett then shrugged. "Who knows, dear? The morgue wouldn't be surprised."

Sweeney then shook his head. "Bedlam. They get their hair from the lunatics at Bedlam."

Azrael's eyes widened and gave Sweeney a hopeful look. "Then you think…" she was then cut off by Sweeney who had a fierce grin on his face. "Fogg's Asylum? Why not? For the right amount, they will sell you the hair off any madman's…" he was then cut off by Mrs. Lovett "And the scalp to go with it too, if requested." Sweeney then smirked over at Anthony. "We will write a letter to this Mr. Fogg offering the highest price for hair the exact shade of Johanna's… which I trust you know?" Anthony then nodded. "Yellow." Sweeney then nodded. "Good… we shall induce this plan as soon as possible." Azrael then looked over at her nephew and smiled at him "I'll help you… I act as I am the wig maker's wife and act as if I'm supervising the assistant." Anthony smiled at his aunt while Sweeney nodded liking what he was hearing. "Good…" Anthony then looked over at Azrael and then at Mr. Todd "we shall do this immediately, I'll contact Mr. Fogg and announce to him that we are in search for some hair for some new wigs and then I'll notify the both of you when this shall take place." He said excitedly and then ran out of the shop. Azrael then grinned over at Sweeney and then clasped her hands "We'll have her soon Sweeney just you wait and see!" she said excitedly.

Sweeney grinned at her and then walked up to her and picked her up and swung her around in a full circle while Mrs. Lovett was glaring at both of them "Yes. And as soon as we have my Joanna we shall send notice to the judge and governor and I will end their sorry lives for terrorizing ours… you will see Azzie we will have our revenge!" he said happily.

Azrael grinned at him and then gave him a warm hug. "Maybe we'll finally have a happily ever after, after all." She said softly. But what happened next definitely was not expected for a huge group of henchmen come bursting into the shop and knocks out Azrael, Sweeney, and Mrs. Lovett and quickly drags them out of the shop without them having a moment to fend for themselves. Once the men made it back to their destination, they took Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett to what looked like to be a prison while they dragged Azrael into a dark room that had a huge window that looked over London.

Once they opened the door, they unceremoniously dropped Azrael onto the ground and cuffed her wrists in these irons that were attached to thick chains that were bolted onto the floor, once her wrists were tightly secured, they left her into the darkness.

A couple of hours go by until Azrael finally wakes feeling very weak knowing that something wasn't right. She realized that she was in a dark room with a massive window that looked over London just then all the memories from the shop flew back into her mind and that is when she realized what happened. "ooohhh no! No! No! Bloody Hell!!" she shouted trying to break free from her chains but a surging pain that was coming from her wrists caused her to stop her fight since her wrists were sorely rubbing against the metal.

Azrael then realized that she was no longer at the shop anymore and knew that the Governor had finally found her and kidnapped her. Azrael hugged her knees tightly to her chest wondering how she was going to get out of this and worst of all she didn't know if Sweeney or Mrs. Lovett or even Toby was alright. Azrael didn't remember much after she became unconscious and it made her worry even more she began to wonder what did she do to go through this, why is Demetrious Turpin so determined to have her? And most of all how will she ever see Sweeney or Toby and even Mrs. Lovett ever again.

Suddenly a pair footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, Azrael only shivered wondering what Demetrious Turpin had planned for her. Now as the figure finally stepped into the room she looked up into Demetrious' eyes and saw the amusement in them knowing that whatever he has planned probably would cause a lot of chaos.

Demetrious strode inside clasping his hands together giving her a conniving smirk "Good your finally awake… how are you feeling?"

Azrael glared at Demetrious not wanting to even look at him, so she turned her head to the side finding the cement blocked floor very interesting. This caused Demetrious to sigh and then walked up towards her and kneeled down onto one knee to be in complete eye level with her but noticed that she wouldn't look at him. "Come my darling don't act this way… I had to do what I did to make you mine…" Azrael then clenched her fists wishing that she was strong enough to punch him but decided to restrain the tears that were trying to form out from her eyes "your bloody insane Demetrious… how could you do that! Don't you have anything in you to feel remorse?!? Bloody hell you killed my daughter and my Husband! What is it that you need of me?!?! Why cant you just leave me be!?!?!" Demetrious sighed and then placed his hand on her cheek but as soon as his finger tips caressed her skin she quickly flinched and moved herself away even further

"don't you dare touch me…" she said in a grim tone.

Demetrious then smirked at Azrael and then moved himself to sit beside her "you don't understand do you? After all this time you still hadn't figured it out…" Azrael then glared at Demetrious and moved herself away from him "what that you're an obsessive psycho who happens to be my stalker?" Demetrious then looked over at Azrael and then smiled at her. "No my love… what you don't understand is that once a man sees you, you become a drug to us. A sick addiction that all of us yearn… and as soon as I realized this I knew I had to have you and make you mine. Even if it took killing your daughter and your husband, I had to make you mine… and once I rid that foolish barber and pie maker you shall become my bride and will be mine forever." Azrael's eyes widened and looked directly at him "what do you mean rid the barber and the pie maker?" Demetrious then gave Azrael a serious look but then started to laugh thinking that, that one plan was pure genius… "Why my dear I plan in killing your little friends… I know that, that barber is sweet on you, for that reason alone I shall end his life once, and for all… And as for the pie maker well, she has seen to much and probably won't be missed. Just think Azrael they will be in the same exact place as your Husband and Child are." Azrael started to tremble and was starting to feel her whole world crashing down before her. "How could you… how could you kill my husband and my daughter?!?! How could you kill an innocent child?!?! Bloody hell she was only a baby!!! And the Barber and the Pie Maker did nothing to you!! Just bloody let them be!" she said with tears falling down her cheeks.

Demetrious sighed and shook his head. "You still don't understand my dear. I would've killed the Queen of England to make you mine. It's to show how much I love you. You have to believe me why are you being this way?"

Azrael then looked up at Demetrious and glared at him "no what this bloody is, is a sick obsession that you had since you saw me! bloody get over it you sick selfish sod!! What right do you have, you've done nothing but ruin my life and tear me into pieces, I never let myself fully give my heart out to anyone because of you! I'm terrified that they will all turn out to be like what you are nothing but a sodding monster! Bloody hell every nightmare I have has you in it! And there's only one man who could make you leave my dreams! I could never love you I could never give my heart out to you! I HATE EVERYTHING YOU ARE! I HATE YOU, I BLOODY HATE YOU AND I COULD NEVER EVER GIVE MYSELF TO A MAN WHO MURDERS CHILDREN AND WIVES' HUSBANDS TO MAKE THEM THEIRS!! YOU BLOODY DISGUST ME DEMETRIOUS… AND YOU ALWAYS WILL…"

Demetrious then had enough and smacked her hard across the face causing her to fall face down onto the floor. Azrael then chuckled, then placed her hand on her cheek, and then moved herself back into a sitting position. "Yep just as I always thought… your nothing but a bloody abuser… what is it with men thinking that to get a woman to stop talking is to slap her around a bit… does it make you feel better Demetrious?? Does it make you feel like a man to slap me knowing how weak I am, knowing that I cant break out of these chains because of my weakness...? I bet you get a rise out of it don't ya? Ya get a nice rise abusing the weak it makes you feel good doesn't it? Well I have news for you mate… you're the weak one… you always were and always will be and that'll never change. If anything I feel sorry for you… because you will never know the true meaning of love… because no one in their right mind would ever give their heart to a sick bastard like you…" Demetrious then grasped Azrael's shoulders tightly, shoved her against the wall, and then moved himself where his face was only inches from hers "I wouldn't do all this if you only would comply…" he said grimly and then looked down at Azrael's torn dress, his stare lingering at her chest.

Azrael glared at Demetrious and smacked him as hard as she could across the face. "Bloody hell I thought you were sick but yer much more badly than tha! You fell off to the deep end mate! You really had an I don't think there's any left of you to save… I think yer totally gone…" Demetrious smirked and softly shook his head "no my dear I haven't lost my mind… I'm just a very determined man…"

Azrael sneered at him and then rolled her eyes. "No… you're more like a spoiled brat who didn't get what he wanted and will stop nothing to get it. That's what ya are mate a spanked lil baby who is havin a tantrum!"

Demetrious only chuckled at her comment and then rose onto his feet. "You may think that if you want… but you will realize soon that my love for you is true… but in time I do hope you like your accommodation to my humble home." He said mockingly and then tried to kiss her; Azrael quickly flinched back and harshly slapped him across the face.

Demetrious moved back in shock from her and then suddenly had a look of rage morphing on his face and slapped her severely hard and then rose up onto his feet and started to slam his foot into her stomach and then grabbed her hair and slapped her a couple of times more.

Once he had enough of beating Azrael he threw her onto the ground causing her to cry out in pain from her newly broke ribs, she gently placed her hands onto the floor and then weakly tried to pull herself up. Demetrious sneered at Azrael and then roughly grabbed her arm and forcefully turned her to face him, once she was facing him he crushed his lips against hers giving her a very bruising kiss.

Once he broke the kiss, he stared at her with fury in his eyes and muttered in a grim tone. "You belong to me…" and then roughly shoved her away from him and stood back to stare down at her. "You will realize your place Azrael… and with me is where you will belong…" he said in a very grim tone and then strode out of the room leaving Azrael to scream out of frustration and slammed her fists onto the floor "bloody stupid bastard!!!" she shouted and then slinked back into the ground and started to cry…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone!!  
Thanks for the great reviews!! Like I said before the reviews really motivates me to continue to keep writing. Just to let you all know Sweeney may seem a little out of character, but like I said before I think this will really work for his and Azrael's relationship. I hope you all will like this chapter and really enjoy it. The next chapter will be out soon, so please review me to let me know how I'm doing and Enjoy:-) Now... On With The Story!**

It has been days since Sweeney, Azrael and Mrs. Lovett were kidnapped. In addition, it has been days since Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were stuck in a cell that was in the Governor's basement. Moreover, for these long periods of days, Sweeney has been trying to figure out every way possible to get out of this cell and try to find Azrael, he was terrified that she was harmed or even worse raped. And this only boiled his anger even more, he didn't want Azrael to turn out like Lucy. He didn't want Azrael to hate herself so much that the only thing she had to turn to was suicide, but deep down he knew that she was stronger than that. But it terrified him to think of the things that she might have been going through, what has the governor been doing to her? Is she even alive anymore? Does she hate him for not protecting her? All these thoughts were racing in Sweeney's head and what made things worse was the fact that he didn't know a damn thing that was going on. Mrs. Lovett sighed knowing that having Azrael around would cause this and knew that eventually that young woman would cause them all to be sent to their early deaths. She started resenting Azrael even more for bringing her problems into her and Sweeney's life and grew even angrier with the fact that Sweeney was so hell bent on finding her and getting to her.

However, as she watched the man she loves so much before her pace back and forth trying to figure out a way to get out of their cell to save another woman. "Mr. T, enough with the pacing. It's not going to help Mrs. Rowena and you know that." Sweeney was full of rage his hands clenched tightly causing his knuckles to turn white, he gritted his teeth thinking of the things the Governor could be doing to his Azzie, and it only brought forth more rage. "We have to get out of here! The things he could be doing to her! We don't even know if she's bloody alive!" he shouted. Mrs. Lovett sighed and then rose up and placed her hand on his shoulders. "Mr. T this is not worth your strife's, your right she may be as good as dead…" Sweeney then ripped himself away from her giving her a very dangerous glare. "She's not dead! If she is I swear I will create hell for any man who has harmed her!" he shouted. Mrs. Lovett sighed and slowly shook her head. "Mr. T you have to expect there may be a chance that she is gone… I mean we have no clue what kind of things the Governor has done to her…" Sweeney sighed, hoping and believe it or not praying that Azrael was ok. All he wanted to do was just see her, touch her, know that she was ok, know that she isn't gone because he didn't know what he would do if she was gone too… he just didn't… just then four henchmen stormed down the stairs and then walked up towards the cell smirking at Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. "Come you two you have an appointment with the Governor." One of them said in a snide tone.

Sweeney quickly walked up to the bars and growled out of anger as he placed his hands on the bars. "WHERE IS SHE?!? WHERE IS AZRAEL!?!" the henchmen quickly stepped back seeing how angry Todd is, but then smirked at him. "Oh you will see her soon enough but first…" he then pulled pull out some irons for Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett giving them a conniving smirk. "You must put on these lovely bits of jewelry ere before you see said lady." Mrs. Lovett then frowned. "Why do we need to be cuffed to see Mrs. Rowena?" she asked actually worried for the girl. The henchman smirked and then pulled out his keys. "It's to make sure you two don't run away or do anything stupid." He then placed the key into the lock and turned it causing the door to become unlocked.

Neither Sweeney nor Mrs. Lovett could do anything since they had guns aiming towards them so they willing allowed them to place the irons on their wrists and were dragged out of the cell. The henchmen forced them up the stairs and then shoved them towards the room Azrael was in. Once they had, they opened the door to show that there was nothing but darkness within the room. Only the moonlight had shown a bit of light within the room but not enough to show the entire room. The henchmen then shoved Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett into the room and then forced them to stand against a wall and have the chain of their irons to be hooked into a hook in the wall so they could escape.

Once they knew that Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett couldn't escape they then lit a couple of candles to light up the room and once the room was fully lit they couldn't help but gasp to see Azrael chained to the floor laying on her stomach with her face into the floor, while the henchmen left. Sweeney tried to break away from the hook and move towards her but it didn't work. "AZZIE!" he shouted. But Azrael didn't move, Mrs. Lovett actually had tears in her eyes and couldn't help but feel remorseful. "My God they killed her." She whispered. Just then they heard a grim chuckle come out of the shadows. "Oh no she's not dead my dear… she's fully alive, only unconscious at the moment." Demetrious muttered as he walked out of the shadows. Sweeney gritted his teeth trying to break out of the chains. "YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted. The Governor then chuckled and then slowly walked up towards Azrael.

"We shall see Mr. Todd. After all it seems that I have the upper hand here." He said grimly.

Just then, Azrael regained consciousness and slowly placed her hands on the floor and tried to pull herself up, but cried out in pain. This quickly caught Sweeney's attention and looked at her with a very concerned look on his face.

"Azzie! Azzie it's me Sweeney! Look at me Azzie Please!" he begged.

Azrael slowly looked over at them as she tried to push herself up again.

"Sweeney?" she asked weakly.

Sweeney saw the bruises on her body and wanted nothing but to slit the governors throat right at this minute for doing this to her, the governor chuckled at the seen between the two and then moved up towards Azrael. "You see Mr. Todd I always get what I want…" he then took out a knife and ripped the back of her dress as she softly sings to herself, knowing what he was going to do next. He was going to rape her in front of them.

"Stoplight, lock the door. Don't look back. Undress in the dark, And hide from you, All of you. You'll never know the way your words have haunted me. I can't believe you'd ask these things of me. You don't own me. No one will ever…"

once he heard her mutter these words he quickly ripped her up off of the ground and then slammed her against the wall singing in a very grim tone.

"You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, You're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."

And with that he slammed her into the ground, causing Sweeney to fight even more out of his hold while Mrs. Lovett stared in shock. Azrael then started to sing softly to herself once again.

"Wake up in a dream. Frozen fear. All your hands on me. I can't scream I can't escape the twisted way you think of me. I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep."

Demetrious then forcefully moved her onto her back her dress practically ripped off and pinned her down onto the ground with her arms pinned up above her head and once again sang in that deadly grim tone.

"You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, You're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."

He then smirked knowing that she won't move and then rose up to his feet and started to unbuckle his belt. As Azrael gently moved her arms down, she noticed that one of the bolts that held her chains were becoming loose on the floor, so she then looked up at Demetrious not letting him know her new discovery and softly sang.

"I can't save your life, though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting. I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world collides."

And with that she ripped her arm forcefully away from the floor causing the chain to break free and wrap around the Governors neck, the chain choking him. Azrael quickly rose up onto her feet and roughly yanked the chain causing the governor to fall down onto his knees, while Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett stared at her in shock. Azrael then mockingly sang back to the Governor while she roughly yanked the chain again.

"You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, You're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."

And with one more rough yank from her chain she caused the Governor to collapse into unconsciousness.

Once Azrael knew that he was out, she then gently moved towards him and found the key to unlock herself; once she was free, she weakly walked up towards Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. "Azzie! Azzie are you aright?!?" Sweeney asked worriedly. Azrael looked as if her life was ripped out of her, there was no sparkle in her eyes anymore nor did her face hold that pretty smile he enjoyed so much. He knew that Azrael was tortured while she was here and couldn't help but have his heartbroken to see her broken like this. "I'm alright." She said weakly as she unlocked the cuffs on Sweeney and on Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Lovett then rushed over and hugged her "my God I thought you were dead! The way you were laying on that floor I thought…" Azrael then cuts her off giving the woman before her a faint smile. "I'm ok…," she once again said weakly. Sweeney then gently pulled Azrael away from Mrs. Lovett and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I thought I lost you…," he whispered as Azrael clenched her hands into his vest and hid her face into his chest as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Sweeney held her tightly against him and then gently rested his chin on top of her head, while Mrs. Lovett stared at them both heartbrokenly. "shhhh don't cry Azzie I'm going to kill him alright luv? Just don't cry no more… I won't let him ever touch you again… never ever again…" Azrael then gently shook her head and then pulled back to look into Sweeney's eyes. "No… I want to do it… this man terrorized my life and it's time that him to see what sort of terror he has put me through…" she said softly as she gently pulled out Sweeney's blade out of its holster. "Let me do the deed." She said with a look of malice on her face. Sweeney sighed and then gently kissed her forehead and nodded. "Alright…" he said softly, Azrael gave him a menacing smirk and then gently turned to look back at the unconscious governor.

As the governor woke, he found himself sitting in a chair with his body wrapped around in chains making it impossible for him to escape. He tried to pull himself out of the chains but it was a no go, he then heard a menacing feminine chuckle and suddenly became very worried "don't fret you poor sweet innocent thing… you wont be living long enough to have any fears." The governor quickly moved his head side to side trying to find the voice. "WHO GOES THERE!?! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" he shouted. Azrael then chuckled again "Sorry Demetrious… but it's time you receive some of your own medicine." She said darkly as she walks out of the shadows with Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett behind her. The Governor's eyes widened in fear when he noticed the glinting razor blade in Azrael's hand "YOUR MAD!" he shouted. Azrael then sadistically grinned and him and then gently shook her head. "Oh no I'm not mad, I'm having my revenge!" The governor then started to panic. "YOU HAVE GONE COMPLETELY INSANE!" he shouted. Azrael once again chuckled and walked up to him and starts to sing.

"It's true; we're all a little insane. But it's so clear, Now that I'm unchained…"

She then starts to circle him while Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett just stands back and watches her.

"Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time."

Azrael is now behind the Governor, grabs his hair, rips his head back, and places the blade against his neck.

"You poor sweet innocent thing. Dry your eyes and testify. You know you live to break me. Don't deny. Sweet sacrifice."

She then roughly let's go of his head and then moves up in front of him and kneels down so she can be eye level with him.

"One day I'm gonna forget your name, And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain."

She then rises up and walks up to the side of him and rips his head back so he can look at her.

"Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time."

The governor sees the look of madness in her eyes and feels her roughly let go of him; Azrael then moved up behind him and places the blade once again against his neck.

"You poor sweet innocent thing. Dry your eyes and testify. And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey? I'm your sacrifice."

She then removes the blade from his neck and then whispers in his ear having a sadistic smirk on her face.

"I dream in darkness I sleep to die, Erase the silence, Erase my life, Our burning ashes Blacken the day, A world of nothingness, Blow me away."

She then rips his head back once more for him to look at her.

"Do you wonder why you hate? Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?"

She then roughly let's go of him once more and then rises up and then moves up behind him and then force full pulls his head back.

"You poor sweet innocent thing. Dry your eyes and testify. You know you live to break me. Don't deny. Sweet sacrifice."

And with that she placed the blade against his neck and did a quick slice across his neck causing him to bleed to death. Once Azrael knew that he was officially dead she just stared at his limp body feeling herself let go of the blade and hearing it clanging onto the ground thinking of all the people this man tortured, thinking of the revenge she finally received for her husband and child, it was finished… it's done… she did it. She then felt two strong arms wrap around her causing her to softly move herself to look back at the owner of those arms and saw that it was Sweeney, Azrael then gently hid her face into his chest and started to cry. Sweeney hugged her tightly as Azrael sobbed into his chest "shhh… it's ok Azzie he's gone… he'll never harm you again… shhh don't cry." Azrael then gently pulled back to look at him but then fainted into his arms. Sweeney held her tightly against him and gently lifted her up bridal style then looked over at Mrs. Lovett "Grab the blade we're going home…" Mrs. Lovett slowly nodded knowing officially now that she will never receive Sweeney's love for his heart was falling for another. In a way, she wanted to hate Azrael for doing this to him but at the same time she couldn't help but feel horrible for the poor girl. So Mrs. Lovett gently picked up the blade and followed Sweeney home.

Once they got there, Sweeney completely ignored Mrs. Lovett, carried Azrael upstairs into his room, gently laid Azrael down into his bed, softly moved some hair away from her face, and started down at her. He knew that what she had done was probably the most bravest thing she has ever done, he couldn't help but care for this woman but wondered if this feeling he had for her was more, was it love? Or was it something else? Did she love him? They never discussed this feeling before but as he stared down her he then softly started to sing.

"I've been looking in the mirror for so long. That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side. All the little pieces falling, shatter. Shards of me, too sharp to put back together. Too small to matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. If I try to touch her, and I bleed, I bleed, and I breathe, I breathe no more."

He then gently walks away from her and walks up to his mirror and stares at his reflection.

"Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well. Yet again, you refuse to drink like a stubborn child. Lie to me; convince me that I've been sick forever. And all of this will make sense when I get better."

He then looks back at her sleeping form and continues to sing feeling tears stinging his eyes.

"But I know the difference, between myself and my reflection. I just can't help but to wonder, which of us do you love. So I bleed, I bleed, and I breathe, I breathe no..."

He then gently walks back up to Azrael and then lays down beside her and wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tightly against him as he softly sings to her.

"Bleed, I bleed, And I breathe, I breathe, I breathe- I breathe no more…"

And with that he fell into a darkness of sleep knowing that she was safe in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Morning finally came for Azrael and Sweeney and it honestly couldn't have came any faster. Azrael gently woke up and felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist, Azrael knew those arms belonged to Sweeney and then gently turned around to face him but tried to be as gentle as she could not to wake him.

As Azrael stared at the slumbering man before her she couldn't help but wonder what it was that they had, sure she knew that she was falling for him and nothing could stop the feelings she was starting to develop but what made her wonder is if he felt the same for her. She knew that Sweeney was still madly in love with Lucy since she was all he ever talked about to her but in reality Azrael really didn't mind. She enjoyed hearing about his previous life and loved learning about what sort of man he was in the past, it sort of made her see him as more human instead of the demon barber of fleet street. Azrael then gently placed her hand on Sweeney's cheek as she stared at him; she laid there thinking about all the things that had happened the past previous days. She thought about all the things the governor did to her or forced her to do, and as she continued to ponder on those memories, it suddenly made her shudder in fear.

However, the one thing that kept her from completely dying inside was the fact that he was officially gone now and he will no longer ever terrorize her life ever again. Even though it didn't mean that she didn't feel dirty or worthless no… she did feel that way, and the more and more she continued to remember the things the Governor forced her to do, made her heart shatter even more… Maybe this is all she was worth for she pondered. Maybe the reason why she has this man in bed with her right now is that he feels the same way, that she was nothing but a play thing.

Sure, Sweeney had practically flat out told Azrael that he wasn't using her but apart of her still couldn't help but feel that he was. After all Sweeney did just find out that he lost his wife and maybe he was just rebounding and figured that since she just recently lost her husband that she would be yearning for companionship as well. Azrael sighed as she gently played with Sweeney's hair and couldn't help but wonder how that shock of white in his hair only appeared there, she knew that he was a very intimidating man and she knew that if she ever made a wrong move on him he'd have no problem threatening her, her life. Even though in some ways the man was a monster he also had a heart, she just figured that maybe he was lost just like she… maybe he just needed someone to care for him and be there for him when he needed someone the most, but then Azrael wondered why he wanted her so badly and not Mrs. Lovett. Surely, Mrs. Lovett would be able to do more for him and yet he wanted her more… Azrael was completely confused why he was determined to keep her, why did he yearn for her… it just made no sense.

Just then, she heard Sweeney groan and knew that he was now awake; Azrael then looked into his eyes and saw them flutteringly open as he tightened his hold on her. "Mmmhmm… Good Morning…" he said groggily since he was now just waking up.

Azrael couldn't help but smile and continue to play with his hair "Morning…" she whispered. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Sweeney sighed and slowly nodded. "Yes but in all honesty I should be asking you that question." He said as he looked into her eyes trying to find any wrongs in them, Azrael gave Sweeney a sad smile as she moved her head to look away from him. "I slept well enough… well… as well as someone can who just acted upon murder…" she said softly still not believing what she did. Sweeney frowned and gently forced her to look back up at him and looked deeply into her eyes. "You did what you had to do… you know that he would've came after you if you allowed him to live."

Azrael nodded still having a sad look on her face. "I know, but it still doesn't make me feel better knowing that a man is dead because of me… sure he deserved every bit of it but part of me is screaming at me telling me that I allowed my rage and anger to take over me… and I'll be honest Sweeney I'm scared…" Sweeney softly smiled and then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Luv there is no reason to have fear anymore… he is gone and no longer among us… and now all we have to do is get rid of the Beadle and the Judge and get my Joanna back and our revenge will be complete."

Azrael nodded and then frowned as she wondered if Judge Turpin did the same thing to Lucy as the Governor did to her. Azrael then shuddered from the memories and quickly hid her face into his chest; Sweeney frowned noticing the fear that was reeking through this woman and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her while he and Mrs. Lovett were locked in that cell, and that is when he decided to ask. "Azzie… may I ask you a question?" he asked as gently as he could.

Azrael looked up at Sweeney and noticed the concerned look on his face. "Of course, go right ahead."

Sweeney sighed trying to have the words come out as gently as he could. "When me and Mrs. Lovett were down in the cell did the Governor… um… did he…" he was then cut off by Azrael. "Force himself on me?"

Sweeney sighed and slowly nodded. "Azzie I'm sorry I know I shouldn't ask but…"

Azrael then suddenly had a very distant look on her face. "No don't worry about it. And no… he didn't rape me, just made me do other things to him to give him pleasure. He wanted to wait to have you and Mrs. Lovett there to watch him rape me. He said that he wanted the thrill of hearing me scream and to make you two suffer by having to watch me." she said softly with tears in her eyes not noticing the menacing look smothering Sweeney's face as he held her tighter against him. "The man is lucky that you killed him because I swear if I got my hands on him I'd do more than slitting his throat." He said in a rather grim tone, Azrael sighed and allowed her tears roll down her cheeks. "He made me feel like I was nothing but a whore, a no good for nothing whore. Sweeney he's taken everything away from me and even though he's dead he's still in my head, whispering to me, taunting me, telling me horrid and retched things. And I can't get rid of him… he wont bloody leave and I feel like my skin is covered with bugs because every time I think about what happened my skin crawls." She then starts to sob into his shirt. "Sweeney I've never felt so dirty and alone in my life…" she cried. "I just want my family back! I want Gerry and Shannon here, I want everything to go back to normal! I miss them so much…" she sobbed as she clung onto him not noticing the hurt expression that has formed on Sweeney's face.

Sweeney softly shushed her and he gently rubbed her back as Azrael continued to cry into his chest. "Shhhh Azzie don't cry. I know your heart is breaking but don't worry things will turn out well I promise you that. No one will ever harm you again…" he then gently kissed her hair. "No one will ever touch again Azzie… I promise." He whispered as he softly smoothed her hair.

Azrael finally was able to calm down and then looked up at Sweeney with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Make love to me…," she whispered.

Sweeney's eyes then widened figuring that Azrael was delirious and softly shook his head. "Azrael… yer delirious." Azrael then shook her head giving him a pleading look. "No… I'm not, Sweeney please make me feel whole again, please make this feeling go away, I need this I need to know what it feels like to have someone care for me. To show me that I'm not alone…" she begged. Sweeney sighed, slowly shook his head, then rose up from the bed, and stared out the window. "Azrael you just had a very traumatic experience happen you, and are not thinking clearly." Azrael sighed and rose up from the bed and walked up next him still wearing the torn dress she was wearing last night "I'm thinking clearly Sweeney, I just… I need this…" she whispered.

Sweeney sighed and then looked over at her and saw the torn look on her face and couldn't help but place his hand on her cheek and softly caressed her skin. "Azzie you're not alone."

Azrael's tears then started to roll down her cheeks once again. "Yes I am! You have no idea how this feels! You don't know what it felt like to think that no one will ever come and save you, to be terrified that this will be the day… I've been beaten Sweeney, I've had to do things that I should be doing with my husband or at least someone I care for! I've never felt so empty and shattered in my life…" she then looked over at the glistening blades, walked up to them, and placed her hands on the cool silver. "Maybe… I should be with Gerry, maybe that's were I really belong." She whispered becoming more hypnotized with the glistening blades until she felt someone forcefully yank her way from them and slammed her against the wall.

Azrael looked up to see Sweeney sneering at her "you are NOT going to end your life do you understand!" he shouted.

Azrael glared at Sweeney and shoved him off her. "WHAT DOES IT MATTER! I'M NOT WORTH ANYTHING, ALL I AM IS A GOOD SCREW! YOU HAVE TO EVEN ADMIT MR. TODD; YOU DON'T SLEEP WITH ME BECAUSE YOU CARE FOR ME! YOU WANT THAT NUMBING FEELING TO BE GONE SO YOU FIGURED I'LL BE THE IDEAL CHOICE. YOU PROBABLY FIGURED OH SHE LOST HER HUSBAND AND CHILD, SHE'S VERY VULNERABLE, I'LL JUST CONVINCE HER THAT I CARE FOR HER AND HAVE HER SLEEP WITH ME TO SEAL THE DEAL BUT ONCE I'M FINISHED WITH MY REVENGE I'LL SEND HER PACKING!" she shouted.

Sweeney gritted his teeth furious with her accusations and then ripped out one of his blades and placed it against her neck. Azrael gasped from the coldness of the blade and his body tightly against hers noticing the menacing look on his face "Is this what you want Azrael? Do you want to so badly end your life because if you do Azrael just tell me and I'll do it! I can't handle seeing you like this! I don't want you to bloody go but if it's what you really want I'll do it…" Azrael had tears in her eyes as she looked up into his dark penetrating ones. "Why does it matter to you if I live or die? Sweeney you can't possibly care for me…" Sweeney frowned. "Why can I not? It does matter to me whether you live or die Azrael…" he then moved the blade away from her neck and placed it in his holster and then placed one hand in her hair while the other was on her cheek. "When you were taken I was terrified on what he was going to do to you, I wanted to rip those bars away from the hinges just to get to you. And when I saw him trying to rape you in front of us my heart stopped… Azzie just seeing the look on your face when he was doing those things to you made me want to do so much more than just kill him." He then rested his forehead against hers. "I care for you luv, and your right I shouldn't but I do… your more than a whore Azzie you're more than a good screw and I never looked at you as a way to ease this numbing feeling inside of me. it's just… the more I think about Lucy the more I wondered was that if I was actually around when she was raped would she still have killed herself. Would she have still wanted to be with me? And when I see you wanting to go down the same path as hers, I'll be honest luv it kills me. I already lost one woman I really care for Azzie please don't be the second."

Azrael then started to cry even harder and then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. "Sweeney" she whispered as she continued to cry into his chest, realizing how much all this talk about her killing herself could be really hurting him. Sweeney held her tightly against him and then gently picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his bed; he then gently laid Azrael down and then climbed on top of her giving her a serious look. "Azzie, please stay…" he whispered almost pleadingly.

Azrael stared up into Sweeney's eyes and then placed her hands on his face "I'll never leave you." she whispered.

Sweeney was elated from her answer and then leaned down and gave her a searing and passionate kiss. As the two continued to fight dominance with their tongues, Sweeney gently started to pull off Azrael's dress and garments never breaking the intensifying kiss they are both sharing.

Once he officially had all of Azrael's clothing off he then quickly pulled off his vest and shirt and threw them across the room having them land right on top of the pool of clothing that was laying on the floor. He then placed his hands on Azrael's sides while he was now between her legs, Azrael then glided her fingertips against his chest feeling every inch of muscle that bore within him. Sweeney shivered from her light touches and couldn't help but lean back down to give her a sweet gentle kiss, Sweeney wanted to take this nice and slow and worship her like she properly deserved. He wanted to show her that she is so much more than a good screw, and that she deserved so much more than what the governor had done to her; he wanted to show her how much he needed her.

As the kiss grew more passionate, Sweeney then started to place fiery kisses from her jaw line down to her neck now starting to nip and suck on the her delicate flesh. Azrael gasped as she clung onto Sweeney feeling him grind his hips against hers, Sweeney then gently moved away from Azrael's neck and softly kissed down to Azrael's breasts. Sweeney gently placed his lips on her tip and licked and sucked on her breast while he had his hand on the other massaging and kneading it. Azrael started to moan from the sinfully sweet sensations that were rushing through her body; Sweeney then moved away from her breasts and started to kiss down to her stomach. He glided his fingertips against her sides as he continued to kiss her flat stomach loving the fact of hearing her let out those delicious moans of hers.

Sweeney then moved further down until he was just below her belly button now gliding his fingertips against her thighs, Azrael gasped as she felt Sweeney now placing fiery hot kisses down her thighs and could help but arch her hips from the wonderful sensations he was giving her. Azrael moaned and quickly pulled Sweeney back up to her and started to unbuckle and unzip his pants noticing that he had a very grim smirk on his face. "In a hurry luv?" Azrael sighed and looked up at him pleadingly "I can't wait much longer…" Sweeney's smirk then grew even bigger and then pulled off his pants and positioned himself between her legs and had her wrap her legs around his waist. He then leaned down, gave Azrael a passionate kiss, and then gently broke it looking at her with desire-filled eyes. "Then I shall not have my lady waiting then." He said seductively against her lips and then crashed his lips against hers while he thrusted himself inside her causing them both to moan against each other's lips. Sweeney started to rhythmically rock his hips against hers never breaking the kiss they both shared, it amazed Sweeney how much this woman can affect him and as he continued to thrust inside her, he not could help but become completely and utterly infatuated with her. Azrael as well felt the same way the more and more she connected with this man the more she would fall for him harder and faster. Azrael never thought in a million years she'd feel like this since Gerry died but here she was making love to another man who completely understood her heartache and actually knew what it was like to feel alone.

Sweeney continued to thrust harder and deeper into Azrael moaning her name over and over again. "Azzie… oh bloody hell… Azzie…" he whispered against her lips as he continued to thrust even deeper inside of her burying himself completely into her.

Sweeney knew that Azrael was coming close because her moans were starting to become louder, "Sweeney…" she gasped as she arched her back. "Oh Sweeney…" she whispered feeling a warm sensation forming in her stomach. Sweeney smirked at her knowing that he was coming close as well and started to thrust even harder into her. "Tell Me…" he growled into her ear and then moaned, Azrael gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. "What luv?" she asked breathlessly. Sweeney grunted and slammed into her once again "that you're mine…" he said gritting his teeth. Azrael looked up to him and smiled "I'm yours…" she whispered. Sweeney smirked at this and with one final thrust, they both came together moaning each other's name over and over again riding out the climax that both of them were experiencing.

Once they both were finished with their climaxes, Sweeney then collapsed onto Azrael clinging her body tightly against his, placing soft kisses all over her face until he gave her a very dominant and passionate kiss. Once Sweeney broke the kiss he then rested his forehead against hers. "Mine…" he said possessively as he pulled her tighter against him. Azrael smiled and gently nodded her head. "Yours…" she whispered, Sweeney smirked at this and gently moved onto his side and then pulled her against him and softly whispered in her hair. "Tá tú go h-álainn (Gaelic: Your Beautiful.)"

Azrael quickly rose up her head and gave him a confused look. "Sweeney?" she asked noticing that he had a smirk on his face and then placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I've been learning… when I went to town the other day I bought a book to teach me your language so I know whether your insulting me or actually putting a curse on me… I figured that at least if you do spout off and I do end up growing a tail then I'll know what you really said to me…" Azrael rolled her eyes at him and playfully shoved him. "Git." She muttered agitatedly. "What else have you learned so far?" she asked amazed that he wanted to learn Gaelic for her. Sweeney shrugged and started to think of what else he had learned so far. "tú mo aingeal (Gaelic: you're my angel)" Azrael grinned at him and softly whispered. "tá mo dorcha rúibín gaiscíoch cé troid mo tromluí imithe (Gaelic: You are my dark ruby warrior who fights my nightmares away.) Sweeney arched his brow at her not getting that far in the book but figured whatever she said must've been a compliment since she was smiling at him, Azrael giggled at the look he was giving her and then softly kissed him and whispered the words to him in English. Sweeney grinned at this and pulled her tightly against him. "I think I'm going to start liking this language."

Azrael sighed and slowly shook her head. "Bugger now I have to learn a new one now so I can do my curses on you when I'm angry." Sweeney then chuckled. "Or we can just make up like we have been lately. I know I thoroughly enjoy it." Azrael scoffed at him and shoved him. "Git!" Sweeney then chuckled and pulled her back to him. "Wench… now let's get some sleep alright?" Azrael nodded and nuzzled her face against his chest finally falling asleep just enjoying being near each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night Sweeney woke to see Azrael nestled against him deep in sleep. Sweeney couldn't help but smile as he stared down at her and couldn't help but think about his Lucy… Before all this happened, he couldn't imagine himself with any other woman and yet here he was with Azrael… He continued to stare down at Azrael and wonder if she really would stay with him from now on. On the other hand, will things change? He knew that Azrael was nothing like Lucy but in ways, he was grateful for that. He didn't want a woman who would remind him of his Lucy everyday of his life, it was hard enough knowing that him being sent away is the reason why she died. Sweeney will never forgive himself for that, after all, he has vowed to honor and protect her and yet he wasn't able to do either, it scared Sweeney to think of what Johanna will make of him. Will she really love him like Azrael had said she would or will she hate him for his choices, another question popped in his mind and made him wonder would Johanna like Azrael? Sure Azrael was loud and very opinionated and didn't care what people made out of it but in a way that is what he admired about her. Yet, he noticed how much of a compassionate heart she has…

Sweeney often wondered what her life was like with Gerry. He knew Gerry was the complete opposite of him regarding appearances, Sweeney saw the picture of Gerry and knew that he must've been a tall man and had short brown hair and penetrating green eyes, he also noticed that in majority of the pictures that she had of Gerry was that he had nothing but pure smiles on his face. Sweeney remembered a time where he had nothing but pure smiles on his face and knew what it felt like to have a warm loving family to come home to, but he often wondered what it was like when Gerry and Azrael fought. Were they passionate fighters like he and her are now or did she usually win the fights having Gerry coming and begging for her forgiveness… Sweeney didn't know why he was so curious on the relationship Azrael had with her late husband but figured it was because he wanted to know if he would be as any good of a partner to her as her husband was with her. It amazed him how much this woman affected him, and it amazed him to think at what lengths he would go just to make sure she was ok or to put a smile on her face. Sweeney knew he was falling into a deeper well with her but just wanted nothing more than to have her here with him.

Just then, the mounts of grief surged through his body; visions of Lucy flashed through his mind and made him see how much he has been neglecting his plan of revenge for her. He knew this wasn't Azrael's fault after all she was stole from him and almost raped by the governor and that alone in itself kept him preoccupied but it didn't mean that he was feeling grief for neglecting his plan. Sweeney sighed and decided to get up and rise from the bed being very careful not to wake Azrael up. Once he was up from the bed he dressed into his black pants, white shirt and vest and decided to go downstairs allowing Azrael to have her well-deserved rest.

Once Sweeney made it down the stairs, he stared out at the window in the bakers shop and watched the cold dark empty roads thinking about the plan that Azrael and Anthony initiated for freeing Joanna he knew it was risky but knew it was the only way to secure his daughter's freedom. As Sweeney was deep in thought, he didn't hear Mrs. Lovett walking into the room with a tray of food for him. Mrs. Lovett gently placed the tray on the table and walked up beside him noticing that he wasn't looking at her "Brought you some dinner dear." She said softly and stops when she realizes that he isn't even listening to her, Mrs. Lovett's heart sank as she stared at the man seeing that his obsession was cloaking over him.

She wished so much to have him love her and would do anything to make this man choose her over Azrael; she didn't understand why Sweeney was so entranced by her and wanted nothing more than to hate her for taking Sweeney from her. However, another part of her couldn't hate Azrael especially after what had happened to her, but she did wish that Azrael was gone so she could have Sweeney all to herself. She also knew that Sweeney has been so deep into his obsession in receiving revenge for Lucy that if he wasn't with Azrael he was shrouded with plans for ending the Judges life. Mrs. Lovett sighed and then looked over at Sweeney "Mr. T, might I ask you a question?" she asked noticing that he still wouldn't turn to look at her but gruffly muttered an "mmhmm…" Mrs. Lovett sighed knowing that this question was going to be really hard to ask but knew she needed to ask it. "What did yer Lucy look like?" she asked noticing that he now turned to look at her but didn't answer.

Mrs. Lovett frowned noticing that he wouldn't speak and gave him a determined look "you heard me… can't really remember cant you? Not since Azrael has came into the picture."

Sweeney glared at the woman before him tired of her antics and softly said. "She had yellow hair…" now suddenly having a very distant look on his face realizing that he doesn't really remember what his late wife did look like and then turns to look back out of the window.

Mrs. Lovett frowned and then placed her hand on his shoulder "You have to leave all this behind you know. She's gone… you keep looking down into the grave, you're never gonna look up. And life will just pass right away… Life is for the alive, my dear." Sweeney still didn't answer her so she continued. "We could have a life we two… I know you have this odd interest in Mrs. Rowena but eventually you know and I know this infatuation you have for her will soon phase away. We can fully be together… it might not be what I dreamed, maybe not like you remember… but we could get by." Sweeney glared at her and then turned to look back at the window, Mrs. Lovett then gently placed her hand in his and gave him a small smile. "Come away from the window." She said softly, Sweeney allowed her to pull him away and was starting to follow her out to the sitting room until suddenly Sweeney sees the men he has killed standing there glaring at him relentless and accusatory with blood pouring down their necks.

Sweeney jumped from the sudden vision with a look of shock smothering his face and had the sudden need to get away. "I need to go check up on Azrael… she may wonder where I am…" he muttered and then quickly ran up the stairs, not noticing the disappointed look that was crossing Mrs. Lovett's face.

Once Sweeney made it up the stairs and into his room he saw that Azrael was now fully awake, fully dressed in new clothing, and was sitting in his barbers chair holding the portrait he had of Lucy and Johanna. Sweeney walked in further into the room and saw that Azrael finally looked up from the picture, she gave him a soft sweet smile and then rose up from the chair and walked up to him still holding the picture. "She's beautiful…" she whispered.

Sweeney softly smiled and gently took the picture out of Azrael's hands. "She was my entire reason for living… her and Johanna…"

Azrael knowingly nodded at him and gave him a hopeful look. "Will you tell me about her?" she asked softly.

Sweeney looked up at her completely surprised by her question. "Why would you want to know about her?" he asked completely confused by her question, Azrael shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile. "I figured that since you know a lot about Gerry that you could tell me a little bit about Lucy… after all she was a huge part of your life." She muttered realizing that this question might be a little uncomfortable for him. Sweeney softly smirked at her and pulled her along with him, sat down in the barber chair and pulled her down to sit down on his lap, he then placed one arm around her waist to anchor her there and used the other hand to hold the portrait.

As Sweeney stared at the picture, he couldn't help but smile "She had a smile that could outdo the sun… and when she sang lullabies to Johanna she would have the voice of angels… I remember waking up every morning to see her beautiful eyes staring back at me and I'll be honest it would feel like heaven. Words could never describe how much I loved her, nor will they ever… her hair smelled of roses and her lips were always red and sweet. And when she was baring Johanna she never looked more radiant, knowing that my child was within her made her even more beautiful than she was… she was an Angel Azzie a beautiful angel who lit up my life to a thousand volts. And during all my days in that prison I would dream of coming home to a wife and child… I spent 15 years dreaming of her beautiful face… and now I can barely remember it. All I remember is that her hair is yellow like wheat and that she was my everything…"

Azrael smiled as she stared down at the picture now resting her head against his. "She sounds like a miraculous and wonderful woman."

Sweeney nodded and continued to stare down at the woman he devoted his entire plan of revenge too. "She was Azzie she was…" he then looked up at her and gave her a very serious yet sincere look on his face. "And yet so are you…" he said softly and then pushed her against him to give her a needy kiss, Azrael smiled against his kiss and gently broke it now tangling her fingers into his hairs. "We should really start initiating the plan to get Johanna out of there." She said staring into his deep dark brown eyes. Sweeney frowned knowing that in some ways Azrael will be in danger for going along with this and couldn't help but ask "Are you sure you want to do this Azzie, it is dangerous." Azrael nodded giving him a small smile "More than ever… now you go and get up and write the Judge a letter regarding Johanna, and me and Anthony will go and break her free while you're busy with the judge." Sweeney nodded and allowed her to rise up from him and then rose up himself and then picked up a piece of paper and started to write down his letter to the Judge while Azrael went and placed the portrait back.

Just then, Mrs. Lovett walked into the room seeing Sweeney writing in an extravagant manner and softly said. "Dear I wonder if…" she was then cut off by Sweeney who was giving a very stern look. "Fetch the boy." He muttered darkly, Mrs. Lovett sighed and gave him a concerned look. "Mr. T don't you think that…" she was then cut off again noticing the dark glaring look on Sweeney's face and gritting his teeth out of anger. "I said get the boy…" he said in a dark grim tone, Mrs. Lovett gently nodded and ran off to grab Toby.

Azrael frowned when she saw the way Sweeney was treating her and gently walked up to him while he continued to write the letter. "Sweeney don't you think your being really hard on her?"

Sweeney quickly turned to look back at her giving her a very grim look. "She refuses to do what I say… so she has to be reprimanded." He stated sternly. Azrael frowned and then placed her hand on his shoulder "Sweeney she's just looking out for Toby… the lad is a good boy and doesn't mean any harm, I don't understand why you seem to think he is such a nuisance." Sweeney sighed starting to get very irritated "Azrael… The boy will one of these days create trouble for us all… now enough of your talk I need to finish this." Azrael then glared at him. "Your gonna kill him aren't you? After all of this is through you're gonna kill the boy…" Sweeney sighed, placed his pen down once again, and then turned to look at her. "Azrael… enough of this." Azrael then shook her head "No not enough of this Sweeney tell me are you planning on killing that boy?" Sweeney once again sighed and slowly shook his head. "And if I am what are you going to do or say about it?" he said in a dark manner and then turned back to his letter; Azrael frowned and slowly looked away from him. "Nothing I suppose… but it almost makes me wonder what are you going to do with me once this is all over…" Sweeney violently turned around and glared at Azrael. "Are you implying that I'm thinking of killing you once my revenge is finished?"

Azrael then shrugged. "I'm not implying anything Sweeney but I cannot help but wonder if you are willing to kill an innocent child who is nothing but curious about the people he looks up to then why would you hesitate to give me a second thought."

Sweeney gritted his teeth, strode up to her, grabbed her arm, and yanked her towards him, their faces merely inches away from each other's. "Because I would never kill a woman I care for… and if you cannot see that Azrael than it is your fault not mine." Azrael looked into Sweeney's eyes and had tears in hers. "I want to believe you Sweeney but how can I when you have no problem killing a poor innocent boy." She said softly, Sweeney frowned and then wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "Azzie I have given you no reason not to trust me… and if you don't want me to kill the boy I wont. But please don't say you don't trust me… I need you to understand that I'm trying to do this to regain my revenge but it's not only for that now…" he said softly looking into Azrael's eyes, Azrael saw the sincerity in his eyes and couldn't help but give him a confused look. "It's not?" she asked softly, Sweeney smirked at her and gently shook his head. "No luv… I'm doing this for you as well. Azzie if the judge finds out the truth about you killing his cousin he will condemn you to death… and to be honest Azzie I cannot live with that. I'm doing this to regain my wife's revenge but I'm also doing this to protect you."

He then gently kissed her on the lips. "Ever since the Governor I have secretly sworn to myself that I will never allow another man or creature harm you again and I plan on keeping that promise Azzie. So please just give me some trust I need it from you luv, I really need it."

Azrael sighed, then closed her eyes trying to regain her composure falling even harder for this man, and then slowly opened her eyes to stare into his and couldn't help but kiss him. "You have it completely." She whispered and kissed him again, the kiss was soft and sweet at first but it became more needy from the two showing each other how much they both care for each other or maybe even love. But what they didn't notice was that Toby came in seeing the two embraced in a very passionate kiss and then softly closed the door to get their attention.

Once Sweeney and Azrael heard the door close, they quickly broke apart from each other and turned their heads to look at Toby in surprise. Toby hesitated at first mostly worried for Mrs. Rowena fearing that she maybe forced to have a relationship with Mr. Todd but didn't say anything other than. "Mr. T, Mrs. Rowena?" Sweeney glanced over at the boy obviously irritated with him storming in and then picked up his letter and handed it to him. "Do you know where the Old Bailey is?" Toby gently nodded his head "Oh, yes sir not that I have ever…" he was then cut off by Sweeney. "Take the letter and seek out Judge Turpin. Repeat that…" he then noticed that Toby hasn't said anything and started to grow impatient. "Repeat. That." He said grimly, Toby looked at him wide eyed and quickly repeated Mr. Todd "Go to Old Bailey. Find Judge Turpin." Mr. Todd nodded and then pointed at the letter he handed to Toby "Put this into his hands. Only to him. You understand?" Toby gently nodded and then looked up at Azrael giving her a hesitant look, he saw that Azrael gave him a sweet smile and couldn't help but be a little bolder. "Yes, sir, and while I'm out mind if I stop by the grocer and pick up the…" he was then cut off by Sweeney who practically pounced on the kid like a panther slamming him into the wall "DO NOT CHATTER, BOY! You are not to stop!" Azrael then was quickly at Sweeney's side pulling him off of Toby "Sweeney stop! Leave the lad alone!" She shouted finally getting Sweeney to move off of the young boy. Toby stared at Sweeney in shock noticing that Sweeney was gritting his teeth while Azrael had her arms wrapped around his waist preventing him from moving. "You are not to speak! You are to deliver the letter… DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Sweeney shouted. Toby slowly nodded still terrified of the man before him for this was the first time he has seen this side of Mr. Todd and actually feared for Mrs. Rowena's safety with this man.

He then bolted out of the room leaving Sweeney and Azrael alone in the room, Azrael glared at Sweeney and slowly shook her head "Honestly could you treat the boy any more cruelly than you just have?" Sweeney sighed and moved away from her. "Azrael the boy needs to learn some discipline and learn that he is supposed to do what his elders tell him" Azrael then scoffed at him. "And threatening the boy scaring him out of his wits is really making the boy feel safer and more willing to do what you say eh?" Sweeney then groaned. "Azrael enough about this boy why are you so hyper about how I treat him?"

Azrael then frowned to herself and gently started to walk away from him. "It's not important right now I need to get ready to go with Anthony." She said softly and started to walk up towards the door, but she then felt Sweeney grab her and forcefully turn her to face him, seeing a grim look on his face. "If there is something wrong Azrael you may as well tell me it right now."

Azrael then gently shook her head knowing that his mind was shrouding over his revenge right now and knew she should just leave him be with that. "It's not important right now Sweeney. We'll discuss it when all of this is over with." Sweeney sighed and then bowed his head and shook it, and suddenly within a flash he has Azrael's back slammed up against the wall, his body severely close with hers. "your not planning on leaving me after all this is through are you?" he asked in a grim yet seductive voice as he placed his lips next to her ear and then gently nipped her earlobe.

Azrael gasped as she felt his hands wandering further down her sides and reached down to her hips and started to pull her skirts up so he can graze his hands on the flesh of her thighs "No… you know I wont leave unless you want me to."

She said softly arching her back as she felt his lips attack her neck and softly nipped and sucked on it. "Then why suddenly are you more and more sketchier with me? You know I'll never harm you like the Governor has…" he whispered and then moved his head so he can look directly into her eyes. Azrael frowned and then placed her hand on his cheek "I know you'll never be like Demetrious Sweeney. I know you'll never try to harm me but I just…" she then starts to burst into tears. "I'm scared… Sweeney what if not everything goes according to the plan… What if the Judge kills you or even kills me? I don't think…" she was then cut off by Sweeney. "No! I will not allow the Judge to come anywhere near you Azrael. And things will go according to plan…" he then gently kissed her forehead. "So no more worries out of you Azzie. Just know that once this is all through that you will never have to worry that someone is out to get you or I ever again." Azrael slowly nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Promise me nothing bad will happen," she whispered. Sweeney sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist making an even tighter embrace. "I promise…"

Just then, the door begins to ring causing Azrael and Sweeney to break apart, Sweeney then quickly turned around to see Anthony. "Sorry Mr. Todd, Aunt Azrael are you ready to go?" Azrael nodded and then walked over to a chair and picked up her cloak. "Yes Anthony let's go." She said softly and then felt Sweeney turn her around slowly seeing the look of apprehension on his face. "Be careful…" he said softly. Azrael smiled and gently nodded. "I will no worries." And with that she walked out of the shop and down the stairs towards the coach. Anthony was about to follow her until he heard Sweeney call for him causing him to turn back to face Sweeney. "You make sure her and Johann are safe alright?" he said in a very stern tone. Anthony nodded and gave Mr. Todd a small smile. "I'll guard them with my life Mr. Todd." Sweeney nodded at this and watched the boy run off.

Meanwhile Toby finally made it back to the bakers shop and saw Mr. Todd stare out his window intently before he went in, through the whole entire time he was gone he couldn't help but think about that kiss Mr. Todd and Mrs. Rowena were sharing. He feared that Mrs. Rowena was being forced to be Mr. Todd's lover and wondered how he could help her, but also wondered if Mrs. Rowena was willingly with Mr. Todd. He couldn't understand why a respectable woman like Mrs. Rowena would want to be with a man like him. A man who does nothing but intimidates and creates fear among people, and treats he and Mrs. Lovett so violently and this is what made him fear for Mrs. Rowena even more.

As Toby walked into the shop he saw Mrs. Lovett shuffling about the shop just cleaning things up, once she noticed that Toby finally came back she quickly looked over at him.

"Where you been lad? We had quite the luncheon rush! Me poor bones is ready to drop…"

She then noticed the dark look that as masking on Toby's face and then frowned looking at him with concern. "What is it Toby?" Toby frowned at Mrs. Lovett and slowly walked up to her. "Mr. Todd sent me on an errand… and on the way back I went by the warehouse. And I was thinkin… but if it wasn't for you and Mrs. Rowena I would be there now. Or someplace worse." He then gently sighs. "Seems like the good Lord sent you two angels for me." Mrs. Lovett then smiled at the young boy and then patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, love, I feel quite the same way…" she was then cut off by Toby. "Hear me out; mum… you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you or Mrs. Rowena. Say, if there was someone bad around, someone bad, only you two didn't know it…" Mrs. Lovett then looked at Toby with concern. "What is this? What are you talking about?" just then Toby started to sing.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."

Mrs. Lovett then arched her brow. "What do you mean someone bad?" Toby then continued to sing.

"Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways."

Mrs. Lovett sighed and then pulled Toby into the sitting room so Mr. Todd won't hear him. "Darling, hush now, there's no need for this." Toby then frowned and shook his head.

"No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, But in time... Nothing can harm you not while I'm around..."

Mrs. Lovett then frowned. "What is this foolishness now? What are you talking about?" Toby sighed and then sat down beside her on the loveseat. "Little things wot I been thinking… About Mr. Todd… I saw him and Mrs. Rowena kissing and I fear that he his forcing her to be with him… I fear that he is going to harm her and then come after you…" he then continued to sing.

"Not to worry, not to worry, I may not be smart but I ain't dumb. I can do it, put me to it, Show me something I can overcome. Not to worry, ma'am..."

Mrs. Lovett frowned knowing the relationship that Mr. Todd and Mrs. Rowena had and couldn't help but become even more jealous of the fact that even after the whole situation with the Governor he still wanted that Irish No Good Siren. She then noticed that Toby leaned into her, so she then places her arms around him but the expression on her face was clearly showing that she was troubled and depressed that Mr. Todd was still with Mrs. Rowena… She had hoped that after he had what he wanted from her, he'd be through with her now but it only seemed that they were growing even closer. If only there was a way to make it look like that Mrs. Rowena was the bad guy if only she could sway Mr. Todd away from Azrael. But how? She pondered, sure she still felt horrible for what had happened to the young woman but this was regarding her love and she refused to sit back and allow this woman to take the man she's worked so hard to have trust her. Just then, she heard Toby starting to sing again.

"Being close and being clever Ain't like being true I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you, Like some..."

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she nervously comforts him, fearing that he is now realizing what they were up to. "Now, Toby dear haven't we had enough of this foolish chatter?" she then rises up from the love seat and picks up a purse that was on the table and pulled a coin for and showed it to Toby. "Here, how about I give you a shiny new penny and you can fetch us some toffee?" Just this Toby recognized the purse. "That's Signor Pirelli's purse!" Mrs. Lovett then quickly shook her head. "No, no love… this is just something Mr. T. gave me for my birthday…" Toby eye's then widened. "See! That proves it… what I've been thinking!" he then starts to pull on Mrs. Lovett's hand. "We gotta go ma'am, right now… we gotta find Mrs. Rowena and get her and the Beadle and get the law here!"

Mrs. Lovett then grabbed Toby and pulled him to sit down with her, her mind racing as she held him. "Hush now, Toby, Hush… Here you just sit next to me nice and quiet… how could you think such a thing of Mr. Todd, whose been so good to us? Now with that incident with Mrs. Rowena, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding Mr. Todd would never force her to be with him… Mrs. Rowena is just a very lonely woman and seeks for companionship my dear… and maybe she figured to seek it with Mr. Todd but do not worry for her she is only out for herself my dear. Honestly Mr. Todd would be wise if he made her leave…"

Toby then frowned. "I don't think of Mrs. Rowena that way… she is very kind and I don't see her as a woman who seeks for companionship in the nights… I worry that Mr. Todd is forcing her to be with him, after all why else would he always be with her? He keeps a close eye on her all the time and whenever Mrs. Rowena speaks with another man, Mr. Todd has this very dark, grim look smothering his face… I fear he's holding her captive." Mrs. Lovett the sighed and gently shook her head. "Do not worry Toby, Mrs. Rowena will be able to handle herself…" she then starts to make a dangerous decision and starts to sing to Toby holding him closely to her.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darlin', Not while I'm around..."

She could feel Toby starting to calm down in her arms and suddenly had tears in her eyes and continued to sing.

"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, But in time... Nothing's gonna harm you, Not while I'm around..."

She then smiled knowing that Toby completely calmed down on accusing Mr. Todd of anything for right now and then softly said. "Funny we should be having this little conversation right now… 'Cause I was just thinking, you know how you've always fancied coming into the bakehouse with me to help make the pies?" Toby then nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Lovett then quickly dried her eyes and turned him to face her. "Well… No time like then present…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone!!  
Thanks for the great reviews!! Like I said before the reviews really motivates me to continue to keep writing. Just to let you all know Sweeney may seem a little out of character, but like I said before I think this will really work for his and Azrael's relationship. I hope you all will like this chapter and really enjoy it. The next chapter will be out soon, so please review me to let me know how I'm doing and Enjoy:-)  
P.S. Sorry the Chapter is short, but I figured that the Fogg's Asylum Scene deserved it's own chapter :) ****Now... On With The Story!**

Meanwhile as Anthony and Azrael rode towards Fogg's Asylum, Anthony couldn't help but give his Aunt a concerned look. "Aunt Azzie do you really think we'll get her out of there?" Azrael nodded and gave him a small smile. "Of course Anthony, but as soon as we do we need to show her to Mr. Todd… I know he's been dying to see her." She said softly, Anthony nodded and gave Azrael an inquisitive look. "Aunt Azzie you wouldn't mind if I ask you something personal would you?" Azrael then gently shook her head, gently wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Of course not Anthony, you know you're more than welcome to ask me anything."

Anthony nodded and then hesitantly asked. "Are you in a relationship with Mr. Todd?"

Azrael's eyes widened and was a little surprised by the question but knew that Anthony was always very observant, and couldn't help but gently nod her head. "Yes… I suppose you can say that." She then noticed the look on Anthony's face and then quickly added. "He knows all about Gerry, Anthony. And he's been there for when I really needed someone and he may seem like an intimidating man but in reality…" Anthony who was chuckling then cuts her off. "It's ok Aunt Azzie! I'm not angry for you being with Mr. Todd; in all honesty I think it's good that you move on from the past." Azrael then gave Anthony a confused look. "You do?" Anthony nodded and smiled at his Aunt. "I do… Mr. Todd is a good friend and I know that he will take care of you Aunt Azzie. And I don't hate you for moving on… Uncle Gerry would've wanted it that way, he would never would want you to sit at home all day, everyday mourning for his death. He'd want you to move on and find someone who cares for you." Azrael nodded and gave Anthony a small smile. "Thank you Anthony. It really means a lot to me that you are saying this." Anthony shrugged and gave her a wide grin. "It's really no problem Aunt Azzie, no matter what you do you'll always have my blessing."

He then pulled out a small pistol and then handed it to her. "Do you know how to use this Aunt Azzie?" he asked.

Azrael stared at the pistol and gently nodded her head. "Yes… yer Uncle taught me how when he used to go on business trips."

Anthony nodded giving Azrael a serious look. "Good because we may have to use it." Azrael sighed and gently hid the pistol in her dress. "Let's hope we won't have to…" Anthony nodded and decided to change the topic and gave Azrael a knowing smile. "Aunt Azzie?" Azrael then looked over at him. "Yes Anthony?" Anthony's smile then grew even bigger. "Are you in love with Mr. Todd?" Azrael's eyes widened in surprise and started to stutter noticing that Anthony had a huge smile on his face. "Well… Um… You see Anthony… I…" she was then cut off by a knock on the coaches' door and was thrilled by the interruption. The driver opened the door and announced that they were there. Anthony nodded and then looked over at his Aunt and sighed. "Well it's now or never…" Azrael nodded and rose up from her seat. "I suppose it is." They both exit the coach and instruct it to move away a bit from the building to not be noticed, but to stay there until they get there; the driver nodded and then headed off.

Just then, Anthony and Azrael walked up to the Asylums door and then knock on the door, Mr. Fogg answered the door to see them standing there and gave them a confused look. "I am Mr. Fogg, May I help you?" Azrael nodded and gave Mr. Fogg a sweet smile. "Yes you can, you see my Husband is the towns wig maker and is of need of yellow hair. And since he has been caught up with an emergency he has sent me and his apprentice to receive the hair for him." Mr. Fogg nodded figuring that this is a believable story and escorted them in.

While Azrael and Anthony walked into the Asylum they heard moans and humming noises continue under the following, occasionally interrupted by little mad birdlike outbursts of song. Mr. Fogg enters with Azrael and Anthony who was in his wigmaker's disguise, carrying a huge pair of scissors with him. They noticed that there were a couple of guards in the Asylum and figured that they may have to use their pistols after all. Azrael and Anthony stayed very close to each other while Mr. Fogg continued to speak to the two of them. "Just this way, sir, madam."

Azrael smiled at Mr. Fogg while she had her hands clasped behind her back. "You do us the honor, Mr. Fogg. My husband will be most appreciative."

Mr. Fogg nodded and then smirked at Azrael. "I agree it would be to our mutual interest to come to some arrangement in regard to my poor children's hair."

Anthony's eyes widened and gave Mr. Fogg a confused look. "Your children?"

Mr. Fogg nodded and looked over at the boy. "We are one happy family here, sir and madam and all my patients are my children, to be corrected when they're naughty, and rewarded with a sweetie when they're good. But to our business." They then enter the inside of the women's side of the asylum, having the lights come up behind the scrim wall revealing the shadows of the inmates. Mr. Fogg announced to Azrael and Anthony that he kept the woman separated by their hair color and took them both to where he kept all his blonde-haired women, Anthony and Azrael then noticed how the women would scurry away from the man and knew that there was something wrong going on there. He then grabs one female by the hair, pulling her head up for Anthony and Azrael's inspection. "Here is a charming yellow, a little dull in tone perhaps, but you can soon restore its natural gleam." He then drops her head and moves up to the next one, while Anthony and Azrael have been looking around room and end up spotting Johanna.

Anthony then pointed over at her. "This one here has hair the shade I seek."

Azrael looked over at the poor scared child and couldn't help but feel her heart break for her, she could only imagine what this child has been through and hoped that she will be alright enough to take out of there. Mr. Fogg nodded and then walked over to Johanna "Come, child. Smile for the lady and gentleman and you shall have a sweetie." He then brandishes the scissors up to her hair. "Now, where shall I cut?" Just then, Anthony pulls out his pistol and aims it towards Mr. Fogg. Before Fogg could react, Anthony shoves him against the wall while Azrael kneeled down to be eye level with the girl. "Johanna? It's alright lass me and Anthony are going to get you out of here." She said softly taking Johanna's hands into hers. Johanna gave Azrael a confused look and hesitantly asked. "Are you Anthony's friend?"

Azrael smiled and gently shook her head. "No luv, I'm his Aunt. And you can call me Azrael, but no worries we're going to be taking ya to yer father."

Johanna's eyes then widened in surprise while Anthony was threatening Mr. Fogg. "My Father lives?"

Azrael nodded and gave her a warm smile. "Yes luv he lives… and is dying to see you, now we must go." Johanna then quickly shook her head. "No! I can't!" Azrael frowned and looked into the girls eyes. "Why not luv?" Johanna frowned and started to well up in tears. "Because what if he hates me, what if he does the things that the Judge has done to me? What if he keeps me captive or even hates me for not ever seeing him since then? What if I'm not the daughter he expects me to be?" Azrael gave Johanna a small smile and placed her hand on her cheek. "Darling he will love you the moment he set's his eyes on you…" she noticed that Johanna didn't look convinced so she then added. "Ya know I knew a girl who felt the same as you did once upon a time… she feared so much of the world that she was terrified of living… but then one day she realized that if you don't live you may as well be dead…" Johanna gave Azrael a surprised look and then asked. "Really?" Azrael nodded and then smiled at her. "Yes…" Azrael then starts to sing, giving Johanna the most warming smile she could give.

"She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down, she won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down."

She then over hears Anthony tell Mr. Fogg "Not a word, Mr. Fogg or it will be your last… Now, I leave you at the mercy of _you're_ children." Azrael knew it was then time to leave and then quickly looked back at Johanna and rose up and stuck out her hand for Johanna to take and gave her a determined look.

"So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down you stand through the pain You won't drown. And one day, what's lost can be found, you stand in the rain."

Johanna then softly smiled at her and then took her hand and allowed Azrael to quickly pull her out of the room while all the insane women attacked Mr. Fogg. Just then, Anthony and Azrael start running down the halls, Azrael still having Johanna's hands in hers. The halls then became suddenly quiet and Azrael then looked back at Johanna and sighed, still walking towards the door.

"She won't make a sound, alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down. She wants to be found the only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down."

Just then, a Guard appeared and Azrael quickly pulled out her pistol with her other hand still holding onto Johanna's and shot the guard and looked back at Johanna then smiled and continued to sing.

"So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, You won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found you stand in the rain."

They all then started to run down the halls quickly noticing that it just started raining and then noticed another guard popping out but it was then Anthony's turn to shoot him. They then finally made it up to the door and Anthony ran out to go grab the coach while Azrael ran outside but noticed that Johanna was still standing at the doors. The rain was pouring down hard and causing Azrael to become soaking wet, she then noticed that Johanna didn't follow her out of the building, so she turned around and faced her seeing the apprehensive look on her face. Azrael then smiled at her and then pulled out her hand for Johanna to take and then softly sang to her.

"So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down, stand through the pain. You won't drown And one day, what's lost can be found."

Just then, Johanna smiled at her and then took Azrael's hand and walked out into the rain with her. Azrael grinned at this and started to pull Johanna further away from the building and towards the coach and then once again sang.

"So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down, you stand through the pain. You won't drown, and one day, what's lost can be found, you stand in the rain…"

They then finally make it into the coach, all soaking wet. Anthony tells the driver to go and notice that Azrael was holding onto Johanna as Johanna clung onto her both of the two woman looking out of the back window watching Fogg's Asylum getting farther and farther from distance and couldn't help but smile at the scene of his Aunt comforting the girl he was falling in love with.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone,  
Sorry I haven't posted any chapters lately. Life has been really chaotic lately and I haven't been able to write lately but I'm back so no worries :) So I just wanted to sayThanks for the great review!! I'm really glad you all are really liking the story so far:) I know Sweeney may seem a little out of character at bits but like I said previously I think it works with his and Azrael's relationship. Now fair warning he's going to seem a little more out of character in this chapter but I think it really works. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and ideas! It really has helped motivate me to continue on this story so Thanks:) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and cant wait to hear from you all soon! Now... On With The Story!!**

Meanwhile back at the shop, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett are rushing down the stairs towards the bakery. "… I got him locked in, but if he escapes he'll go to the law!" Mrs. Lovett said nervously. Sweeney nodded giving her a very grim look. "Then he wont escape…" he muttered wondering what was taking Anthony and Azrael so long. Mrs. Lovett sighed and gave Sweeney a sad look "Mr. T… I don't know… maybe we could…" she was then cut off by Sweeney who was glaring at her. "The Judge will be here soon! I have no time for this woman! Come on!" he muttered agitatedly while he and Mrs. Lovett turned the corner and came face to face with the Beadle.

Mrs. Lovett gasped when she saw him and placed her hand on her chest. "Excuse me, sir! You gave me a fright."

Beadle then smirked at Mrs. Lovett and shrugged his shoulders. "Not my intention good madam, I assure you…" he then looked over at Mr. Todd his smirk leaving his face. "Though I am here on official business." He then elaborately pinches his nose and sniffs. "You see, there's been complaints. About the stink from your chimney, they say at night there's something most foul. Health regulations… and the general public welfare, naturally being my duty, I'm afraid I'll have to take a look..." He then grabs his nose again and starts to sneeze. "At your bake-house. Oh and I must ask if you have seen a recent criminal we have been searching for around your area." He finished.

Sweeney arched his brow at Beadle and then crossed his arms. "And who may this criminal be?"

Beadle cleared his throat and started to sneeze again. "The Governor's fiancé… you see once the Governor had finally retained her, she eventually murdered him by tying him to a chair with thick chains and slit his throat… so we have been searching for the young woman and haven't seem to be able to find her." Sweeney frowned worried that if it really was a good idea for Azrael to be going out in public but quickly hid his look of concern by a very strong demure look. "I apologize good sir, but we haven't seen nor heard of any such woman in our facility and I'm sure if one woman did condone such act that she would be long gone by now…" Beadle nodded and sighed. "Yes, and that is what I have told Judge Turpin but he is insistent to receive revenge for his cousin. Though I must admit, the woman is a sure beauty in itself. I'm sure that once we catch her the Judge will have his fun with her before he sentences her." Sweeney gently nodded refraining himself from killing the Beadle just now. "Completely understandable but sir I must ask why don't you come upstairs and let me pamper you." Beadle nodded giving Mr. Todd a slightly confused look and then cleared his throat. "Much as I do appreciate tonsorial adornment, I really ought to see my official obligations first." Sweeney then quickly placed his hand on Beadles shoulder and smiled at him. "I completely understand…" He then leans in and sniffs Beadle's scent. "But do indulge me sir, what is that exotic aroma?" Beadle then smirked at Sweeney and pointed his index finger up. "Me secret is a touch of ambergris."

Sweeney nodded and smirked at him. "Dare I offer you something a tad more appropriate for a gentleman of your standing."

Beadle hesitated a bit but was cut off by Sweeney. "The ladies will greatly appreciate it sir."

Beadle then smirked at Sweeney and started to chuckle. "Well you are an expert in these matters…" Sweeney then smirked back at him and led him towards the stairs. "It'll only take a moment." And as they walked up the stairs Sweeney asked him. "Would you like a bit of bay rum sir?" Beadle then nodded. "Oh bay rum is very bracing." Sweeney smirked at this as they both walked up to his shop.

Meanwhile Toby is in the bakehouse looking around at all of the machinery and then gently took one of the pies and took a bite out of it noticing something odd about the pie. He then pulled out a piece of the pie from his mouth and noticed that it was a finger. Toby quickly panicked and dropped the finger and started to walk around the bakehouse to investigate it. He saw a pile of bones lying about and started to get very nervous just then the trap door opened and suddenly Beadle's body was dropping from the ceiling down onto the ground smashing his head in. Toby gasped from the sudden scene and quickly ran up towards the door while Sweeney unceremoniously drops Beadles hat towards the trap door and closes it.

Toby now then starts pounding on the door yelling for Mrs. Lovett. "MRS. LOVETT! MRS. LOVETT! LET ME OUT! MRS. LOVETT!" he then heard a thunderous roar emerge from the bake oven and in panic he races down towards the sewers as the shrill factory whistle screams.

Meanwhile Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett open the door to the bakehouse and walk in to see that Toby was now missing. Mrs. Lovett had a confused look on her face and quickly looked around the room. "Toby?" she called and then didn't hear anything. "Oh where is he?" Sweeney then looked around the room holding his blade very close to him. "Toby?" he said loudly. But received now answer. Mrs. Lovett then started to call for him in a haunting singing tone. "Toby… Where are you luv?" her and Sweeney then start walking towards the sewers while Sweeney called for him again. "Toby?" Mrs. Lovett then started to sing.

"Nothings going to harm you, not while I'm around."

As she and Mr. Todd walk into the sewers. Sweeney then started to call for him louder. "TOBY?" Still no answer. Mrs. Lovett sighed as she was scanning the area. "Where are you hiding?" Sweeney then hid his blade behind him and once again called for him. "Toby?" Mrs. Lovett then once again sang.

"Nothing's going to harm you darling. Not while I'm around."

Sweeney then yelled for him once again. "Toby!?"

Meanwhile, while they were searching for Toby, Azrael, Anthony and Johanna were now in his shop. Anthony rushed up to the door slamming it open. "Mr. Todd?!" he shouted noticing that he wasn't around. Azrael quickly scanned the room worried that something has happened to him. "Where can he be?" She then looked back at Johanna who was now dressed in a different pair of clothing so no one would recognize her with her hair stuffed in a cap and was wearing baggy men's clothing. "Darling I want you to stay here while Anthony goes and hails a cab… I'm going to go look for Mr. Todd, now don't you answer this door to anyone you understand?" Johanna slowly nodded giving her a hesitant look. "Your not leaving me are you?" Azrael smiled at her and gently shook her head. "No luv, I'm just going to go search for Mr. Todd. I shouldn't be too long luv." Johanna nodded giving Azrael a hesitant look.

Anthony then smiled at her and placed his hands in with hers. "And once this is all over we'll be safe… so we can run away and then all of our dreams will come true."

Johanna sighed and gave Anthony a sad look. "I hope so… I have never had dreams… only nightmares…"

Anthony sighed and gently kissed Johanna's hands. "Johanna… when we're free of this place all the ghosts will go away." Johanna then gently shook her head. "No Anthony… they never go away." Azrael frowned as she watched them and knew exactly how Johanna felt. The nightmares never leave, they will always be a stain that you could never wash away and unfortunately, the only way for them to not eat you alive is to accept that they're there and to learn to live with them. She then heard Anthony sigh and saw him give Johanna a small smile. "I'll be right back to you… Half an hour and we'll be free." And with that he bolted out of the room.

Azrael sighed and then looked over at the young girl. "Do not worry Johanna you are safe here. But to make sure, do not open this door to anyone other than me, Anthony or Mr. Todd you understand?" Johanna then gently nodded and gave her a worried look. "Azrael? Will you come with us?" Azrael sighed knowing the answer already. "Yes luv… there's nothing left for me here." She whispered knowing that if she stayed in London any longer the officials will be bound to find out about her. She then looked over at Johanna, gave her a weak smile, walked up to her, wrapped her arms around the young girl, and hugged her. "Now no worries pet, things will be just fine…"

Johanna nodded and tightened her embrace with Azrael. "Thank you so much…" she whispered. Azrael smiled at the young girl and nodded. "It's the least I can do." And with that she removed herself from the girls embrace and walked out of the room and down the stairs to look for Mr. Todd.

As Azrael made it down the stairs she crashed into a body and almost lost her balance but felt someone grab her before she could fall, she then looked up and saw that it was Sweeney. Azrael gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Sweeney!" she cried out with such joy knowing that he was ok. Sweeney quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to him. "Azzie! Thank God, you're alright… I was beginning to worry, what was taking you all so long?" Azrael then quickly looked up at his face and gently smiled. "It took us awhile to find your daughter Sweeney, but she is safe now… I made sure of it." Sweeney looked at Azrael in shock and couldn't help but get his hopes up. "My daughter… My Johanna is here?" Azrael nodded and grinned at him. "Yes she is luv, pretty lil one she is… and a real sweetheart. I told her that I was bringing her here to see her father…" Sweeney then smirked at her and then gave her a warm kiss; he then rested his forehead against hers and then closed his eyes and smiled. "Bugger what would I do without you?" he whispered. Azrael giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again. "Go bonking mad I presume." Sweeney chuckled and gently nodded not noticing that Mrs. Lovett was watching them. "But I thought you said I was already mad?" Azrael then nodded. "I suppose I did…" she then gently shrugs and then releases her hold on him. "Well then I suppose I was right then… now go off and go see yer daughter… she's waitin fer ya." Sweeney nodded and then placed a kiss on her forehead and rushed up the stairs.

Azrael smiled at this as she watched him go up and then turned around to and gasped when she saw Mrs. Lovett standing in front of her. "You couldn't resist could you?" she asked condescendingly, Azrael arched her brow at the woman and shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't resist what?" Mrs. Lovett glared at her and yanked her down into the bakehouse and slammed the door shut, she then shoved Azrael into the middle of the room. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHAT'S MINE! HE WAS MINE FROM THE BEGINNING AND THEN SUDDENLY YOU COME ALONG AND TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Azrael arched her brow at Mrs. Lovett and then frowned. "Mrs. Lovett, I never did this to hurt you. I never expected to be in a relationship with him it just happened!" Mrs. Lovett then scoffed. "Please Mrs. Rowena! Don't you see? He's using you! He's using you because you resemble Lucy but then he'll eventually get sick of you! Don't you understand that?!? He has already confessed of his plans to marry me! To live by the sea with me! Not with you, ME! And here you go along acting like he cares for you! Well I'll tell you something Mrs. Rowena! He doesn't give a damn about you!" She shouted.

Just then, the trap door opened to show a body falling down onto the ground. Azrael screamed hoping it wasn't Johanna and quickly rushed over to the body to see if it was her. But to Azrael's amazement it wasn't Johanna but a woman she recognized so well, it was the beggar woman. Azrael had tears in her eyes as she stared down at the poor creature.

"Poor thing… the world was so cruel to her…" she said softly.

Then gently moved her bonnet away from her face to be even more surprised to see a very well known familiarity to this woman and as Azrael stared at her even more intently she gasped and quickly moved away from her. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted, as she realized who that beggar woman was. Mrs. Lovett quickly moved up towards her and realized who it was and started to grab hold of the body and pull it towards the furnace. Azrael quickly rose up to her feet, forcefully shoved Mrs. Lovett away from the body, and roughly slaps her across the face. "HOW DARE YOU!?! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO SWEENEY THAT WAY!" she shouted. Mrs. Lovett scoffed and gently rubbed her sore cheek. "Like you wouldn't? Do you honestly think I'd believe that for one moment you knew that she was alive that you'd go off telling Mr. Todd?" Azrael then glared at her.

"Yes as a matter of fact I would! He deserved to know that his wife was still alive!" She shouted.

Mrs. Lovett then rolled her eyes. "Please Mrs. Rowena… So you're saying that if for any chance you knew that Lucy was alive you'd tell Mr. Todd knowing that he'd leave you for her?" Azrael then nodded. "Yes I would…" Mrs. Lovett then started to chuckle. "Oh please and how do you expect me to believe that?" Azrael then clenched her fists furious with this woman.

"BECAUSE I WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME DAMN THING IF IT WAS MY GERRY WHO WAS IN THAT POSITION!" she shouted.

Mrs. Lovett then started to chuckle. "Always a saint you were… no wonder why Mr. Todd fancied you… you and your sweet nature, and kind all knowing words… why else would he fall for you?" Azrael ignored her comment and then looked over at Lucy and then gently kneeled down and placed her head on her lap. "Why Mrs. Lovett why would you lie to him like that? How could you sleep at night knowing that a poor woman is out on the streets while her husband was home all along?" Mrs. Lovett then glared at Azrael and yanked her away from the body. "Because I love him! I would be ten times the better wife for him! All she ever did was moan and gripe about what happened to her! Well I'll tell you something Mrs. Rowena he deserves so much better! Better than her and better than you! He belongs to me; it was the best for him to know that she wasn't alive! That way he wouldn't have to come home to some dirty beat up old wench and could come home to me! and trust me when he starts asking about why she's down here, I'm going to flat out tell him that you knew all along that she was his wife… now what do you think he'll make out of that?"

Azrael glared at Mrs. Lovett and gritted her teeth. "You wouldn't…"

Mrs. Lovett then smirked at her. "I would…"

Just then, the trap door opened again and the Judge then comes falling down onto the ground. Azrael and Mrs. Lovett gasped at the sight of the Judge his neck slit side to side blood pouring out of his neck. They then heard a scream come from upstairs causing Azrael to gasp and quickly run towards the door. "JOHANNA!" she shouted as her heart started dropping. Azrael quickly rushed up to the stairs and opened the door to see Johanna sitting in the barber's chair with Sweeney about to slash her throat. Azrael screamed and quickly ran up to Sweeney and grabbed his arm the one with the blade in his hand and yelled. "SWEENEY NO IT'S JOHANNA, IT'S JOHANNA!" she shouted.

Sweeney suddenly stopped and stared at Johanna in disbelief. "Johanna?" he asked softly. Johanna stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Father?" Sweeney nodded and gave her a small smile; Johanna gave him a small smile as well until they both heard a weak female voice. "Sweeney?" Sweeney quickly turned around, and saw that Azrael was standing there with a look of shock on her face and was looking down at her dress, placing her hands on top of her upper stomach, and saw a red liquid forming around her hands. Sweeney then realized the nice gash that was on her upper stomach and had it suddenly dawn on him what he did, his heart racing a mile a minute; he accidentally slashed her against the stomach with his blade. "AZZIE NO!" he shouted watching her fall onto the ground into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Everyone!!  
Thanks for the great reviews!! Like I said before the reviews really motivates me to continue to keep writing. Just to let you all know Sweeney may seem a little out of character, but like I said before I think this will really work for his and Azrael's relationship. I hope you all will like this chapter and really enjoy it. The next chapter will be out soon, so please review me to let me know how I'm doing and Enjoy:-)**

**P.S. I want to give a shout out thanks to Rock Royalty, KageMori and to everyone who has been giving me the wonderful reviews:) You all have been a great motivation to me and want to thank you all for taking the time to read my story. So once again thanks!**

Before Azrael could fall down onto the ground, Sweeney quickly caught her and picked her up bridal style holding her very close to his body. "Azzie please! Please don't die!" he begged noticing how limp she was in his arms, he then quickly turned to look over at Johanna. "There's a doctor next door to the shop go and get him now!" Johanna quickly nodded and ran off to grab the doctor leaving Sweeney alone with Azrael.

As Sweeney stared down at her, his eyes started to well up in tears. "What have I done? Azzie luv please… please don't leave me… please luv… there's just so much… so much that…" he muttered but wasn't able to come out with the words, he then gently laid her down on the bed seeing her breathing starting to become more shallow. "Darling please you can't leave me! You promised that you'll stay… you bloody promised!" he shouted furious with himself. Just then, Johanna came back with the doctor who quickly walked up to the bed. "How did this happen?" he asked noticing her state and seeing all the blood on Sweeney's face. Sweeney sighed and was about to answer him until Johanna cuts him off. "My father was walking really quickly to grab something and almost tripped and his wife went to go catch him and he accidentally slashed the blade against her." She said in a quick manner, Sweeney was shocked to see his daughter stand up for him and make up a story to prevent him from getting in trouble with the law, he then heard the doctor ask Mr. Todd. "Is this true?", He then quickly nodded. "Yes… but can you save her? Will she live?!?" he asked frantically. The doctor sighed examining Azrael and frowned. "It looks like she lost a lot of blood but I'll do my best to help her…" Sweeney nodded, hoping and praying that Azrael will be ok… Just then, they all heard a woman scream from downstairs causing Sweeney to quickly rise up from the bed. "What was that?" Johanna asked worriedly. Sweeney then quickly looked over at her. "I'll go check… you stay here with her. I don't want her alone with a strange man in the room even if he is only a doctor…" Johanna nodded and then sat down in Sweeney's place on the bed and gently held Azrael's hand as the doctor was examining her.

Sweeney then quickly rushed out of the room to find out what was going on with Mrs. Lovett, he then rushed down into the bake house hearing her shouting at something and once he walked in, he saw her dragging a body towards the furnace. "Why did you scream?" Mrs. Lovett then quickly looked up at him while she was dragging the body. "He was clutching, holding onto my dress… but he's finished now." She said nervously. Sweeney nodded wanting to get this over with so he could get back to Azrael and stormed up to her. "I'll take care of it." He muttered as he came closer to her. "Open the door…" he said calmly but then noticed she wont budge from the body so he stormed up to her and roughly pushes her away from it. "Open the door I said!" he said a little more firmly. Mrs. Lovett gave him a very worried look but then walked over to the oven and opened the door having the growing fire illuminate the bodies. Sweeney stared down at the Judge and smirked at his accomplishment… finally now he had his revenge, and finally now he and Azrael can live in peace, he only hoped that she would be able to live to hear the news. He then gently cleaned his hands, stared down at the beggar woman, and realized that she was extremely familiar. As he kneeled down to examine her further, he then gently turned her to face him and realized who this woman was… she was his wife. Sweeney stared down at her in shock and couldn't help but feel his heart drop as he placed her onto his lap.

"Don't I know you she said.?" He whispered as he stared down at her.

Realizing that not only is Azrael on the brink of death but he had killed his wife as well. He then gently shook his head in disbelief "you knew she lived." He said in disbelief to Mrs. Lovett not even bothering to look at her. Mrs. Lovett's eyes started to well up in tears and gently shook her head. "I was only thinking of you…" Sweeney then finally looked up at her. "You lied to me…" Mrs. Lovett then quickly shook her head.

"No, no, not lied at all no I never lied…"

Sweeney then looked back down at his Wife and sadly sang her name.

"Lucy…" He then heard Mrs. Lovett starting to sing really fast as she gently walked up to him.

"Said she took a poison, she did, I've never said that she died! poor thing, come she lived, but it left her weak in the home head all she did for months was just lie again there in bed. Should have been in…"

Sweeney then once again sang her name.

"Lucy…"

Mrs. Lovett then continued to sing.

"Hospital, wound up in bedlam instead…"

Sweeney then rose up onto his feet feeling the rage that was seeping through his body from this woman.

"Oh… my God!"

While Mrs. Lovett finally confessed in her singing.

"Was dead, yes I lied cause I love you."

Sweeney ignored her, continued to stare at his deceased wife, and softly sang her name once again.

"Lucy…"

While Mrs. Lovett continued to tell him her confession.

"I'd be twice the wife she was I…"

She was then cut off by Sweeney who finally looked up at the furnace with complete remorse on his face.

"What have I done?"

He sang realizing that Lucy is never coming back and there may be a chance that his Azzie will never come back as well all because of his rage and yearning for revenge. He then heard Mrs. Lovett continue to sing to him.

"Could that thing have cared for you, like me? Azrael knew all along that she was your wife but never said a thing… I love you, that girl you yearn for will never be half the woman I am… because I love you… she will eventually burn you because she doesn't love you… Mr. T don't you see that we're meant to be… not she. Mrs. Rowena is only a phase and she will never love you! She is probably only using you; I wish you can see that she is nothing but a waste of your time… She knew all along that your wife was the beggar woman but she kept it from you. Because she needed you! Don't you see she'll never love you, only I will always love you. Mr. T don't you see that we're meant for each other my darling…"

Sweeney had enough of hearing from her and was tired of hearing her accuse Azrael of acting upon such an act. He knew his Azzie would never do a thing like that, and when the realization came to the point, where he realized that this whole time Mrs. Lovett betrayed him and lied to him about Lucy was the last straw. Therefore, Sweeney quickly turned to face Mrs. Lovett his eyes snapping up towards hers.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder eminently practical, and yet Appropriate as always as you've said, repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past. For you were right about Azrael I should've never have even gave her a second thought."

He then starts to step towards her, while she steps back unsure of what he was going to do. Sweeney gave her a grim smirk and started to wave his hands for her to come to him.

"Now come here, my love, nothing left to fear my love what's dead, is dead."

Mrs. Lovett then looked at him in surprise, felt him grab her, and started to waltz with her. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him in hopes that he really wasn't angry with her and started to sing. "Do you mean it? Everything I did, I swear, I thought was only for the best believe me, can we, still be, married?" Sweeney emotionlessly stared at her as they continued the waltz, keeping his eyes completely on hers.

"The history of the world, my pet…"

Mrs. Lovett then grinned at him as the continued to dance.

"Oh Mr. Todd, ooh Mr. Todd, Leave it to me"

Sweeney then continued to sing.

"Is learn forgiveness, and try, to forget…"

Mrs. Lovett was now all smiles thinking that Sweeney will really forgive her and then sang.

"Don't you see, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy cozy, you and me Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosey."

Sweeney then gave her a devious smirk knowing that Mrs. Lovett is falling for it.

"And life is for the alive, my dear so let's keep living it."

They both then sing in unison.

"Just keep living it…"

Sweeney then gritted his teeth as they finally came close to the furnace. Then finally sang in unison once again.

"Really living it!"

And with that he flung Mrs. Lovett right into the furnace watching her be burned alive. He then, slammed the door shut watching her through the little window until he had enough and closed the window shut hearing her screaming and pounding on the door.

Meanwhile back upstairs Azrael finally awoken and saw Johanna and a man standing over at her. Johanna gasped and quickly hugged Azrael. "Oh thank God your ok!" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "We thought we lost you!" Azrael gently hugged Johanna and softly whispered. "I'm alright luv, it'll take a lot more to get rid of me… Where's yer father?" she asked weakly. Johanna then pulled back, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "He's downstairs." She then looked over at the Doctor who was packing all his equipment up. "The Doctor fixed you Azrael, he said that the blade didn't penetrate any organs and it just made a deep scratch so he bandaged you and injected some pain medication to ease the pain…" Azrael nodded and then looked up at the Doctor. "Thank you…," she whispered. The doctor nodded and gave her a warm smile. "It is no problem Mrs. Todd, yer Husband was very worried for you. However, there is something else I must tell you before I leave. And it will be a life altering thing for you, are you ready to hear it?" Azrael slowly nodded worried on what he was going to tell her but decided to hear it. "Yes… I'm ready…," she said worriedly has her and Johanna held hands to prepare for what the doctor was going to tell them. Meanwhile back downstairs. Sweeney then looked back at Lucy his heart breaking once again realizing that Lucy will be gone forever and it's all his fault… and that is when the thought of if Azrael ever made it through this it would be better if he was no longer there, for he would cause her the same pain he caused his wife. He then gently walked up to Lucy and stared down at her, he then dropped his blade and kneeled down, picked her up, and laid her on his lap. He felt tears welling up in his eyes now realizing that he has lost two women that he deeply cares for in one night all because of his rage and as he stared down at his beloved he couldn't help but see all the memories of he and her and baby Johanna flash through his mind. He then softly sang to his deceased wife feeling his tears roll down his cheeks. "There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful…" He then heard some noise come from behind him knowing that it must be Toby but ignored it knowing his fate and continued to sing. "A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous, and he was…" He then knew Toby picked up his blade and bared his throat for Toby to slice through it, Toby was just about to until they both hear a woman shout.

"NO!!!"

Toby quickly grabbed Sweeney's hair and placed the blade against his neck as the saw the woman who scream weakly rush up towards them, as the woman came closer they both saw that it was Azrael. "TOBY NO PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" she shouted, as she was finally in front of them, one arm across her stomach, as she was looking at the two them in terror. Sweeney stared at Azrael in shock and could not help but feel happy and sad at the moment. "Azzie?" he asked somehow feeling elated knowing that she's alive. Azrael had tears in her eyes and gently smiled at him. "Yes Sweeney it's me…" Toby then looked up at Azrael and glared at her. "Why should I let him live Mrs. Azrael! He's done nothing but terrorize you and Mrs. Lovett! He forced you to be in a relationship with him and just now killed Mrs. Lovett by throwing her into a furnace!" Azrael had tears in her eyes as she looked at Toby pleadingly. "Toby please don't do this… Mrs. Lovett deserved what she got don't you see? She lied to Mr. Todd about his wife; she made him believe that she was originally dead so she could have him for herself. And Mr. Todd never forced me into a relationship, I fell for him willingly." Toby then scoffed at her. "Please Mrs. Azrael you don't have to lie to me because you fear him, he's at my clutches right now and all I have to do is swipe this blade across his neck and he will never harm you again!"

Sweeney sighed knowing it would be the only way to give Azrael a better life. "Do it Toby." He said sternly.

Azrael's eyes widened as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "No! Please! Please don't do this! Sweeney please don't give up, you can't leave me!" Sweeney frowned knowing that Toby was still contemplating on doing the deed and then looked up at Azrael realizing how radiant she looked in the low light that the furnace was illuminating. "Azzie darling, you and Johanna would be much better off without me." Azrael then quickly shook her head. "No… no we wouldn't, Sweeney you made me promise you millions of times to stay with you, please promise me that you will too I need you to!" she cried, her heart breaking before her. Toby didn't look to convince when Azrael looked at him and sneered at her. "Why do you need a murder to be in your life Mrs. Azrael? Surely you can do better without him." Azrael glared at the young boy. "I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER THAT TO YOU TOBY NOW RELEASE HIM!" She shouted. Sweeney looked up at Azrael seeing how she was trembling and wanted nothing but to hold her in his arms but he too needed to hear her reasoning, since he already knew his. "Why Azzie?" he asked in what seemed like a desperate manner. "Why do you need me here? Darling you would be so much better off…"

Azrael then quickly shook her head, her tears starting to roll faster down her cheeks. "Because I love you… Sweeney I love you… Please… How am I supposed to tell our child that the reason why you died was because you no longer wanted to live on this earth anymore?"

Sweeney's eyes widened in surprise, not only by her confession of loving him, but for confessing something that he had never expected. "Azzie you're…" Azrael then nodded her head. "Yes, Sweeney I'm pregnant." Sweeney looked at her in shock, and yet was elated. "You mean we're… we're having a baby?" Azrael nodded giving him a small smile. "Yes… we are…" Sweeney suddenly smiled at her, but then felt Toby tighten the blade across his neck. "So… you raped Mrs. Azrael and the only reason why she wants you around is so you can support her, well don't worry Mrs. Azrael I'll make sure you and your child will live a happy life. I may be small but no one's going to harm you not while I'm around." He then lifted his blade up ready to swipe it across Sweeney's neck. Azrael suddenly had a look of a fear on her face. "TOBY NO!!" she shouted as the blade came mere inches from slashing Sweeney, until suddenly everyone heard a loud bang go off causing Azrael to scream. Sweeney suddenly felt Toby move away from him and didn't even bother looking at him all he did was rush up to Azrael and wrapped his arms around her and then quickly moved back to examine her. "Did it hit you? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically as he kept examining her. Azrael quickly shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her to him. "No… are you ok? It didn't hit you did it?" Sweeney quickly shook his head and then looked back to see where the bullet hit and saw Toby's body lying on the ground completely lifeless. He quickly hid Azrael's face in his chest so she wouldn't have to see feeling her crying against him and looked up to see that the shooter was Anthony.

Anthony walked down the steps holding the small pistol he carried with him to the Asylum in his hand. He gave Sweeney a determined look as he walked up closer to them and then looked down at Toby. "Sorry lad… But I'm not going to let my Aunt suffer anymore heartache nor will I allow her child to live without knowing its father." He said grimly.

He then looked up at Sweeney and Azrael and softly smiled at them. "No worries, you two are safe now. However, we should get going soon, I have a cab waiting for us." Sweeney nodded and gave Anthony a small smile. "Thank you Anthony." Anthony nodded and then ran upstairs to get Johanna. Sweeney quickly looked back down at Azrael and gently pulled away from her. "Azzie?" Azrael looked up at him and softly smiled trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Thank God your ok! I thought I had lost you!" Sweeney softly smiled at her and hugged her closer to him. "Azzie I thought I lost you as well. Darling I love you, I love you so much. Azzie please… please marry me. Let's just make this official I can't live without having you completely any longer." Azrael looked up at Sweeney and softly giggled just thrilled that he was all right but then gently nodded. "Yes… Sweeney I'll marry you." Sweeney grinned at her and gently kissed her. He then placed his hand on her stomach and smirked at her as he rested his forehead against hers. "So that's why you've been placing your hands by your stomach lately." Azrael softly grinned at him and nodded. "I suppose that is why. The doctor just told me before he left." Sweeney nodded and then closed his eyes and kissed her again. "I promise you Azzie I will protect you, Johanna, and our child. Nothing will ever harm us again…" Azrael smiled at him and gently nodded. "I know…I know you'll never let anything happen to us again." Sweeney then started to burst into tears clinging onto her for dear life, Lucy's death now sinking in. "She's gone Azzie, and it's all my fault! Lucy is gone because of me, I slashed her throat without a second thought and now she is gone… you shouldn't want me Azzie you shouldn't want to bare my child because of me."

Azrael frowned, felt her tears starting to roll down her cheeks, and gently rubbed his back. "You didn't know darling, you didn't know. How could you have possibly? It's not your fault darling. You thought she was someone else."

Sweeney hid his face in her hair and cried even harder. "Darling you should've allowed Toby to kill me it would've been better for you."

Azrael then gently shook her head. "No… it wouldn't have been better. I lost Gerry; Sweeney I couldn't live with myself if I lost you too." Sweeney sighed and slowly nodded not understanding why this amazing woman wanted him to be with him, he then looked down at her and gave her a ghost of a smile. "We should get going… Anthony and Johanna are waiting for us." Azrael nodded gave him a sad smile while he then picked her up bridal style so she didn't have to walk, he then carried her up to the coach and then sat her down in the seat, while Johanna and Anthony were sitting across from him. Sweeney smiled at Azrael, softly kissed her, and then gently broke the kiss apart. "I'll be right back… I need to do something before we leave." Azrael nodded and gave him a soft smiling knowing what he has to go do and watched him walk back up to his barbershop.

Sweeney looked around to see his shop for one last time, he saw his glinting blades and picked them up and packed them along with his many other belongings. He then found the picture of Lucy and Johanna and couldn't help but feel his heart break once again… how can a man feel horribly depressed yet completely happy at the same time? How can he feel so much in love with one woman but complete sorrow for the other? Sweeney didn't know, but he knew that it was time to put the past behind him. Even though he will never forgive himself for what he has done to his wife and still apart of him feels that he deserves to end his life for what he did to her, he knew that now he had a new family he needs to take care of. A family that he can watch over and take care of, a child he can watch grow and become what ever he or she wants. Sweeney sighed amazed that a woman like Azrael could love him, and he was amazed that a young woman like Johanna was willing to love him as well.

He then gently placed his pictures in his bag and then walked over to Azrael's room and packed all her belongings as well. He then found the picture of Gerry and Shannon she had sitting on her dresser and then gently picked it up and let out a small smile. "I promise I'll take care of her." He said softly to the picture before he packed it in with the rest of her stuff.

Once everything was packed and ready he then carried it downstairs and then walked back down into the bake-house seeing all the bodies he had to throw into the oven. Sweeney sighed and then walked over to the oven and opened the door the roaring fire still burning. He then walked over to the Judge and carried him over to the oven and then threw him in there and then picked up the Beadle and threw him in there as well. He then walked over to Toby, stared down at the young boy, and sighed. "Poor lad. Had so much to live for." He muttered and then gently carried him to the oven and threw him in there as well. Now it was finally time for Lucy. Sweeney sighed and then gently picked her up but stood there for a moment just staring at her and softly sang.

"In my darkest hours I could not foresee that the tide could turn so fast to this degree, Can't believe my eyes, how can I be so blind?"

His eyes then starts to well up in tears as he slowly walked towards the furnace.

"Is this my heart of stone, no empathy inside? Time keeps on slipping away and I haven't learned, so in the end now what have I gained?"

He then thinks about Johanna, Azrael and their unborn child and gently shakes his head begging for some sort of forgiveness.

"Sanctus Espiritus, redeem me from my solemn hour, Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around me, Sanctus Espiritus, is this what I deserve, can I break free from chains of never-ending agony?"

He then sighed wishing he knew how to make this better holding Lucy close to him, thinking about the Judge and the Beadle.

"Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain? Didn't I let go, allowed it, let it grow? If I can't restrain the beast which dwells inside, it will find its way somehow, somewhere in time, Will I remember all of the suffering, cause if I fail it will be in vain."

Sweeney then closed his eyes as he walked up closer to the furnace feeling it's heat radiate against him.

"Sanctus Espiritus, redeem me from my solemn hour, Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around me, Sanctus Espiritus, is this what I deserve, can I break free from chains of never-ending agony?"

He then opened his eyes and stared down at her the tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Goodbye my love… I'm so sorry for what I have done to you, and I know you'll never forgive me for what I have done, but I promise you Lucy I'll take care of Johanna and be the best father I can be to her… I hope one day you'll forgive me my love. And I hope that one day I will see you again, even though I highly doubt it. I love you Lucy nothing will ever change that." He then started to cry even harder. "It's just I have a new family now… and I have to be there for them. I hope you understand Lucy, I hope you will forgive me for falling for another woman. But she really is amazing Lucy, she has given me hope and has shown me so much that Life can be an amazing gift… Even though it's too late for me to realize that now. I just want you to know that Azzie will never try to replace you as Johanna's mother, but she will love her just like her own. And I promise that Azzie will never take your place in my heart. She has her own spot but she will never take over yours. I love you Lucy… Goodbye my love." And with that he gently placed her in the furnace and watched her burn.

Sweeney started to sob into tears as he watched his wife's body burn into the flames. He then gently closed the door. With his back against it, leaned his head back and then closed his eyes as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "Goodbye." He whispered and then walked away from the furnace and then out of the room to start a whole new life, never turning back to the one he once had.

_There is neither happiness nor misery in the world; there is only the comparison of one state to another, nothing more. He who has felt the deepest grief is best able to experience supreme happiness. We must have felt what it is to die, that we may appreciate the enjoyments of life._

_There are only two tragedies in life: One is not getting what one wants, And the other is getting it. _

**Stay Tuned to the Two-Part Epilogue. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue Part 1:**

**Azrael's POV:**

After we left London, Anthony and Sweeney thought it wise if we moved back to Ireland… Yes at first I was nervous of what the people would think if I came back with a fiancé and also am baring a child but to my surprise when we came back they were all very warm and greeting glad to see me back and was also very warm and sweet to Sweeney as well. I eventually ended up opening my bakery back up which gave us quite a bit of money, Sweeney ended up taking the room upstairs of my shop and turned it into a barbershop.

At first, I was worried on how Sweeney would react as a barber since he had a history of harming his patrons, but it seemed that ever since he seeked his revenged that he has, had no need to harm anyone and ended up being a very favored barber in our quaint hometown. Within two months, Sweeney and I married and our happy family has started to blossom even more. Anthony and Johanna also lived with us and also seemed to have been growing closer. Sweeney and I talked to Anthony regarding Johanna and asked of him to wait on marriage since they barely known each other. Anthony eventually agreed after many heated discussions from him and Sweeney and ended up realizing that it was too soon. I eventually ended up seeing Gerry's friends again and they all gave me their approval of Sweeney and has told me that they all felt that he was a good man.

Sweeney was worried at first of meeting with my late husbands friends, but eventually started feeling relaxed around them when they all were joking around with him and started talking of old stories of what I and Gerry were like when we were children. Sweeney couldn't help but smile over the thought of me being a little girl and was insistent on seeing some photos of me. We ended up buying a nice home when we came here and as soon as we had bought our house, I ended up showing Sweeney my old one… I was worried on how he'd react to see it and I was right to worry, since when we came to my old home it was still the same as I left it. The blood still stained the walls and everything was still in place… the only difference that was placed on my old home was that they boarded up the windows. Sweeney was enraged to see this, and wished nothing more than to do something to the whole authority force who did this to me and Gerry, but I told him that my revenge was settled and there was nothing we should ever worry about anymore.

I ended up taking a few things that meant very dearly to me from my old home, since the first time I left I couldn't lug them along. Sweeney had been nothing but extremely protective of me and Johanna, and felt that if anyone was threatening either of us that he was intimidate them as well as he could. And trust me Sweeney is very intimidating… Our family has been living very well and as soon as the townspeople found out I was pregnant they were even more thrilled to see that my husband and me were so very much in love. Sweeney's cold demeanor eventually started to deteriorate and seemed to actually be even more open with the people. I had to admit at first people were intimidated by him, as I said earlier he's very intimidating, but once they eventually started to speak with him, they all realized what a good person he really is.

We never told Johanna of what had happened to her mother or what her father has done and felt that it was best for Johanna to never know what went on with the Demon Barber of Fleet Street. It has been nine months since we have moved back to Ireland and my belly has been growing bigger and bigger by the months. I eventually ended up having some of the townspeople's wives come in and help me or bring me things to help make the pregnancy easier. However, today has been a very rough day for me… I for some reason have been having stomach pains and figured that it was just something else; Sweeney has been very persistent that I take it easy today, but knowing my stubbornness and me, I did not listen and continued working.

But as I was sweeping the floor from another long days of work and suddenly felt a puddle beneath my shoes, my eyes widened in shock and dropped the broom and called for my husband. "SWEENEY!" I shouted, hearing my husband rush down the stairs and rush up to me. "What is it! Are you hurt!?! What's wrong!?!?" He asked worriedly, as I scrunched my face up in pain. "No! Sweeney I think I'm in labor!" Sweeney stared at me in shock as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "how do you know?!?" he asked me knowing that it was a stupid question but I knew it was because he's never been through this since Johanna so I patiently gasped and held onto my stomach as he was holding onto me, I then looked up into his eyes seeing his pure concern and gently said. "My water broke."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Everyone,  
Thanks for the great review!! I'm really glad you all are really liking the story so far:) I know Sweeney may seem a little out of character at bits but like I said previously I think it works with his and Azrael's relationship. Now fair warning he's going to seem a little more out of character in this chapter but I think it really works. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and ideas! It really has helped motivate me to continue on this story so Thanks:) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and cant wait to hear from you all soon! Now... On With The Story!!**

**Azrael's POV:**

Sweeney I could've sworn was about to faint that very moment. However, I was completely wrong… Sweeney quickly reacted by picking me up bridal style and carried me up to our room. He then summoned Johanna and told her to go retrieve the midwife while I was crying out in pain. Sweeney quickly helped me into my nightgown and held my hand as every contraction decided to come, Johanna finally came back with the midwife who was completely prepared and was about to shoo off Sweeney until I begged her for him to stay.

The midwife looked at me with distaste and shook her head.

"Mrs. Todd it's not appropriate for your husband to be here when the baby comes." She said to me hotly.

I couldn't help but glare at the woman, who was she to tell me that my husband couldn't be here to see our child come into this world? So I then hotly said "Well I don't care what's proper or not! I want my husband here!"

The midwife frowned at me. "But Mrs. Todd…" she was then cut off by my Husband who was obviously irritated by the woman.

"If you don't mind I'd like to be here with my wife… and if she requests my presence then that is what we'll have."

I then noticed the very chilling look smother his face while he gave her a very grim smile as he tilted his head to the side. "Do we have an understanding?" I could tell that the midwife was very nervous by my husband and then gently nodded her head.

"Yes Sir… I understand."

As the hours went by, the baby was coming closer and closer to this world. Johanna ran off to tell Anthony the news and quickly came to our house. I felt my contractions coming closer and closer and knew that Sweeney was very nervous. I could always tell when something was wrong with him, for he was had a look on his face that showed his emotions. I gently squeezed his hand in reassurance, Sweeney quickly looked over at me in surprise and gave he a small yet warm smile and started to chuckle. "Here you are having my child and yet your trying to show me reassurance." I couldn't help but laugh knowing that it is true and then softly shook my head. "Darling I have nothing to worry about and neither should you." Sweeney nodded at me while he watched the Midwife was preparing herself. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." He said softly to me with fear in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at him and gently squeeze his hand once again. "Darling please don't worry." Sweeney sighed and was about to say something to me but wasn't able to since the midwife had cut him off. "Alright Mrs. Todd it is time." I quickly looked over at the Midwife and nodded feeling another contraction taking over me. "Alright Mrs. Todd on the count of three I want you to push…" I once again gently nodded my head and listened for her. "Alright 1… 2… 3… PUSH!" I then quickly squeezed Sweeney's hand and started to push, screaming from this feeling, I pushed has hard as I could and quickly leaned back. I then heard her tell me to push again and once again I did I pushed with all my might feeling the baby coming out. I was again leaned back into my bed, knowing full and well that I might have, broke Sweeney's hand.

But instead hearing him yell all I heard was nothing but calm and soothing words coming out of his lips. "Alright Mrs. Todd just one more push and your baby will be here." I gently nodded feeling completely exhausted and then once again pushed with all my might and screamed squeezing the life out of Sweeney's hand and then collapsed from exhaustion hearing a baby cry.

_ ** 0000000**_

**Normal POV:**

As Azrael was lying on the bed, exhausted from giving birth. Sweeney couldn't help but stare at the little child that was being bundled up in a warm blanket. The midwife smiled at Sweeney and Azrael and gently walked up towards them holding their child in her hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Todd I'd like to introduce you both to your new baby girl." She then handed the baby to Sweeney who looked terrified at first but gently held his sweet daughter in his arms. He then sat down on the bed beside Azrael who had tears in her eyes as she and Sweeney started at their baby girl.

"My God she is so beautiful."

He whispered staring at their child and then looked back at his wife and gave her a warm passionate kiss. Azrael giggled as she gently broke the kiss and saw that their girl had dark brown hair but stunningly blue eyes, she then gently caressed their daughters rosy cheek and smiled as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. "She's more than beautiful she's an angel…," she whispered. Sweeney nodded having the hugest grin on his face as he stared at their georgeous child, he then looked over at Azrael now feeling the tears starting to form in his eyes. "Thank you." he whispered, Azrael giggled and gently shook her head. "Don't thank me. You had a part in this." Sweeney nodded giving her a warm smile and gently pecked her on the lips. "I love you so much Azrael." Azrael smiled as she rested her forehead against his. "I love you too Sweeney."

Just then, they both then heard the midwife ask. "So what are you two going to name your child?" she asked as she pulled out the birth certificates. Azrael and Sweeney haven't really decided what they wanted to name their child, since they didn't know what the child was going to be and decided to do it in the spiel of the moment. "What should we name her my darling wife?" Sweeney asked as he watched her lay her head on his shoulder obviously very exhausted. Azrael smiled up at him and then placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Why don't you name her darling?" Sweeney looked at her at surprise, then quickly looked at the sleeping baby, and then back at his wife.

"You want me… to, to name her?"

Azrael nodded giving him a warm smile. "Anything you'd name our child would be beautiful my love." She whispered. Sweeney nodded amazed that his wife would actually ask of him something that would be the most amazing decision in their child's life. However, as he stared at their daughter the name suddenly decided to come fly right into his mind. "Alright… how about Alexandra Marie Todd?" Azrael looked up at Sweeney tiredly but with a warm grin on her face. "I think that is an absolutely beautiful name." Sweeney grinned at his wife, gave her a very warm kiss, and noticed from her exhaustion that once he broke the kiss she was sound asleep. Sweeney chuckled as he gently laid his wife onto the pillows and gave her, her needed rest. He then looked over at the midwife and told her their new daughter's name. The midwife smiled and then gently wrote down the name and the parents names and then took her leave.

Once she was gone, Sweeney gently rose up from the bed holding his beautiful new daughter and introduced her to her new sister and cousin. Johanna and Anthony were thrilled to see the new baby and were completely excited to have a new addition into the family. Sweeney then decided it was time to lay Alexandra down for bed and gently laid her down in her crib as he watched his daughter sleep, he couldn't help but smile and gently caress her cheek. "Welcome to the world my little Angel. We have been waiting for you." he whispered feeling tears forming in his eyes, amazed that after all that has happened he had managed to find love, and was able to produce a child into this world. Some would say he would never deserve this life, even he never thought in a million years would he ever.

However, here he was, a new father, a new husband, a new man… and that is what made Sweeney's heart swell with even more love than he recently had. He then felt two warm arms wrap around his waist and felt a head lay on his back. "Is she sleeping?" he heard his wife whisper. Sweeney gently nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist as she stared down at the crib, could not help but have a huge grin, and started to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Our baby… Sweeney she's really ours…"

Sweeney nodded and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Our creation."

He whispered. Azrael then looked up at him as tears rolled down on her cheeks. "Thank you… thank you for giving me this child, thank you for loving me and giving me a second change in this world. If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened." Sweeney stared at his wife in surprise and quickly shook his head. "No luv… if it wasn't for you I would never be living. You gave me life Azrael; you gave me so much that I can't tell you how much it means to me. Darling you're my whole entire world, you, Alexandra and Johanna are my whole entire world. Thank you for loving me, and bare my child. Thank you for showing me that there is more to life than revenge and hatred. For that my love I will be forever grateful." Azrael smiled at Sweeney and gently kissed him and then placed her hand in his and started to pull him out of the nursery. "Come love let's go to bed." Sweeney nodded and followed his wife out of the room knowing that now and forever he will be the most grateful and the most happiest man in the world for life has now gave him a second chance and he'd be damned well stupid not to take it. For he knows that this life was not a dream it was reality and now he finally has a second chance… a chance to love, a chance to be a father and most of all a chance to live.

_Love is patient; love is kind; love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things._

_Revenge can be bittersweet, it can give you an euphoria for so long but as the warmth of good feeling falters the only thing that can show you real light into this world is love… for if there was no love, than there is no life. Love will show you the world for yet Revenge is sweet but not nourishing. But the biggest sacrifice is willing to let your heart out and allow it to live… allow it to love._

**THE END**

**Thank you all for reading my Story and Giving me Reviews. This Story was tons of fun to write and even more rewarding. I appreciate all of your comments for it truly motivated me to do more. Once again thank you all and thank you all for taking this time to look over my work. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
